What Do I Have To Lose
by jess2002
Summary: Bella is jaded when it comes to love, Edward is starting at a new law firm, one person brings them together, but will they stay together? midl grabby hands when James comes into the picture may not be for everyone- NOW EDITED! story may not be for every1
1. Chapter 1

This story is now edited. Hope you all enjoy it. Thanks to too cute 24 and teamalltwilight for the help making this story more readable!

I own nothing but the plot!

* * *

BPOV

You know how people always say that life is too short? Well, when you're young, you don't care about anyone or anything besides yourself. Until that one person that you thought that would to live forever, dies. I can't even begin to tell you how that feels. The feeling is so horrible that it makes the problems you thought you had seem trivial. I thought that my life was horrible; I am twenty-five, living in the tiniest apartment, and I was working as a waitress. I have no boyfriend, no husband, no companion at all. I felt like I was in a rut, and I was, but I was the only one that could get myself out of it. The day that my grandmother died changed my life. I always told her that I would be with her if I could, and I was happy that when the day came, I could keep that promise.

She was admitted into the hospital on the first of February for a standard procedure. Then, because of incompetent doctors, she ended up getting toxic shock syndrome and died ten days later. I never knew heartache until that day. I thought breaking up with a boyfriend was the worst thing that could ever happen. Boy, was I wrong. I will never stop missing her, but I knew that I had to go on with my life. I wasn't planning to go to college, but didn't want to be a waitress for the rest of my life either. I had no idea where life was taking me, but I followed like a good little girl. Of course, I always said the same thing when something went wrong: 'why me?'

Almost a year to the date that my grandma died, I woke up with the worst feeling in the pit of my stomach. I just knew it was going to be a bad day. The restaurant that I worked at had been opened for over sixty years. It had the best food, breakfast, lunch, and dinner, the best beers...just the best of everything. Anyway, I had been off for three consecutive days after I decided to take a long weekend. It was almost four o'clock in the morning when I woke up, and all I wanted to do was to go back to bed. I always tried to do the right thing though, so I knew that I had to go in no matter how bad I felt. Plus, I loved the owner. Aside from my grandmother, she was the sweetest lady I'd known. I wouldn't want to force her to have to get up to open the restaurant.

It was so cold that morning. I hated winter and in central New York, it would be fifty degrees one day and zero the next; that never made me happy. We opened at five in the morning, but I tried to get there by quarter after four so I could start the coffee, switch the menus, and make sure that the night crew did everything that they were supposed to. I had worked for Jane for almost ten years, so I was the untitled boss. I didn't mind because it came with a lot of perks. I got any days off that I wanted, as many hours as I wanted, and I could always work the best shifts. Greedy? Yes, but I made sure the people with kids always had a good amount of hours and good shifts too.

_Aaauggh_, I thought to myself, _five minutes late._ I hated to be off schedule even if it was only by a few minutes. As soon as I got out of my car, something felt wrong; there were lights on. Jane and I were the only ones with keys, so I fished in my purse for my cell and dialed 911, but didn't hit send. I needed to wait until I knew if it was necessary or not. I very carefully opened the door and heard a man's voice call out. "Whose there?" I tried to be brave, but I was always a bit of a scaredy cat.

"Who are you?" I asked in a very shaky voice. As I came around the corner I could see a man mid-thirties maybe. _He's so handsome_, I thought. _This is the best looking criminal I have ever seen._ When I came back to reality, I was scared again.

"Hi, sorry to startle you. My name is Edward," he said, extending his hand for me to shake. But I, being the biggest paranoid freak ever, I did not shake his hand.

"How did you get in here and why are you in here?" I asked walking around the counter still holding tight to my cell.

"Ummm…yes, sorry; that should have been the first thing out of my mouth, forgive me," he said as he cleared his throat. "I am Edward Cullen. I'm Jane's attorney of about five years, but a friend for as long as I can remember," he said as I started a pot of coffee, still keeping my phone close to me. As I looked up from the coffeemaker, I saw him pull out a folder from his briefcase.

"Are you Isabella swan?" He asked. His voice was so sexy.

"Yeah?" I responded, trying to keep a little bit of a bitchy tone to my voice.

"Well, if you sign here the place is yours," he said turning the folder towards me.

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't know do you?" He asked lowering his eyes to avoid my gaze. He was quiet for literally an entire minute that felt much longer.

"What don't I know Mr. Cullen?" He still wouldn't say anything, and I was getting really pissed. I hated being ignored when I asked someone question. I thought that if I gave him a cup of coffee, maybe he would speak to me. I set two cups down on the counter, and as I pushed his cup to him, I saw him wipe a tear away.

"Mr. Cullen!" I said raising my voice. "You need to tell me what is going on before I freak the fuck out."

"Please, call me Edward," he said as he took a sip of coffee. "That's really good coffee," he complemented.

"Edward, I don't give two shits if you like the coffee or not. What. Is. Going. On?" That timed I yelled.

"Jane passed away last night," he said almost in a whisper.

I quickly picked up the phone and called everyone that would be showing up any time, to tell them not to come in. I didn't even know if I was going to open to the restaurant. They were all more than happy to go back to bed. I wrote a note for the front door, saying we were closed until evening hours, just in case I decided to open later. I cut off the lights and Edward and I went to the back office. We were both quiet for a long time. I was trying to hold back my tears. I didn't want to cry in front of this breathtaking man, but my emotions got the best of me and I lost it. Edward hesitantly sat next to me putting his arm around me. Between my sniffles I could hear his. It took me about fifteen minutes before my voice sounded normal enough to talk.

"You were close to her?" I asked, taking a sip of my coffee then wiping my mascara smeared face.

"Yeah. She was the grandmother I never had. Did you know that she had cancer?"

"No, I had no clue. I knew she was giving me a lot more responsibilities, but she was getting older. I just had no idea about anything else. Then again, I'm always the last one to know things," I said, starting to get mad at Jane for not telling me that she was sick. I could have helped her so much more than what I did. I would have been there with her.

"Although," I started to say as I cleared my throat, "I really didn't know her outside of this place."

"I'm so sorry I had to be the one to tell you. I hate giving people bad news, but she had no family; you and I got everything. Her will was very specific. She gave you get full ownership of the restaurant, I get her cars, and we are to split her house and money." My jaw dropped, and I had no idea what to say. I went to the mirror to clean my face, and when I was done I walked back and set next to him. I had to reread what he'd just told me. It just didn't sink in.

"What time is it?"

"Six thirty."

"Are you hungry?"

"Umm, yeah, a little bit."

"Me too. Do you eat carbs?" I had to ask; the man had a body to die for after all.

"Yeah," he said with a humorous chuckle.

I went over to my desk and wrote a new note that said: 'Our beloved Jane passed away last night. We will open at four to serve supper.' I went through the kitchen, popped two bagels in the toaster, and then hung the new note on the door. Thankfully, there was no one waiting to come in. I grabbed the pot of coffee, two packets of cream cheese, some jelly, and butter; I wasn't sure what he liked. I put everything on a tray and carried it to the back office.

"Thank you very much. I've been up for hours," he said to me as he poured himself another cup of coffee.

"You were with her?" I asked him. Without saying anything he just nodded and gave me a halfhearted smile. "Thank you. I'm glad you were there I would have been...if I had known," I choked out about ready to cry again. "May I ask you a question?" I saw him nod as I stood to get the phonebook. "Did she ever say why she chose me?" Of course he didn't answer, and about a minute later he handed me an envelope that had our names on it.

"You don't have to read it right now, but this explains everything."

"Okay, thank you. Have you already read it?"

"Yeah. She had me read it before she passed, so she could make sure that I promised." We were both quiet after that. We were both just eating and drinking coffee. I spent the next hour on the phone with employees asking them to be at the restaurant at three.

"Sorry about that," I told him. "So, are we in charge of making the arrangements?"

"Yes, but that's only if you want to. I can handle things on my own if you don't."

"No, no, I'm not going to let you do this on your own. It would be only decent of me to help." I didn't give him a chance to speak. I picked up the phone book that I had already grabbed before, and called the local funeral home.

"We have an appointment at ten," I told him, and again he nodded.

"Okay then, I'm going to go back to my place, take a shower and change my clothes. Are you going to be okay if I leave?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Take a little nap if you'd like. You look really tired."

"No, I'll be fine, but thanks," he said as he smiled at me.

"Do you know where it is?"

"Yes. That's where my grandfather had his funeral," he told me as he gathered all of his things. "I'll see you in a couple of hours. Here's my number in case you need me," he added as he handed me a business card with his cell phone number on the back. I just nodded and then he left out the back door. I sat there for a while before I picked up the mess that was on the table from breakfast. When I was done, I returned to the couch and laid my head down, grabbing the letter that Jane had written. It was time to read it.

_Dear Bella and Edward, I want to thank you both for being there for me both personally and professionally. Bella, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about the cancer, I just wanted you to concentrate on keeping thing at the restaurant going. I was diagnosed with breast cancer about two years ago. I was just too old to fight it anymore. I'm leaving the restaurant to you, Bella. Keep it going please. If it becomes too much to handle give it to someone who will keep it open. Edward, I'm leaving you all of my cars, I know you have always loved them. Now, as far as everything else goes, split the house and my money. If you keep the house, do what you wish with all of my stuff; I won't be offended. I think it would be nice if the two of you shared the house, you both could use a roommate. Take care kids, I'll be watching you. I love you both. Love Jane._

I sat the letter down and took a deep breath. Of course I was crying again, but I needed to stop before I met Edward at the funeral home. I got up and went to the bathroom washed my face. Making me feel so much better. At around nine fifteen, I decide to go to the store and get a pack of cigarettes, a soda, and a magazine. I sat in my car as I flipped through the pages of the magazine, had a smok, and then headed to the funeral home.

As I pulled up, I saw Edward standing in front of a shiny sliver car. I really liked it. It suited him. He was dressed more causal, wearing a pair of khakis and a long sleeved gray shirt. He looked so good. As I walked up to him, I wondered if he was single, and if so, why. If he was, I knew he was either a total jerk, woman beater, or a workaholic and didn't have time for a girlfriend.

"Hey," I said as I approached him.

"Hi. Are you ready to do this?" He asked smiling at me. I just gave him a sarcastic smile and we walked up to the building.

The meeting wasn't too long, which was a good thing. We just had to pick out everything we needed. After we left the funeral home, he had asked me to follow him to Jane's house to pick out the outfit she would be buried in. That creeped me out a little bit. I had never been to her house, but when I pulled up my jaw dropped. Jane had parties at her house, but I never went. I guess I always had, or found something else to do on those days. The house seemed so big for just one person. When I walked in, I could see the living room to the left and the kitchen beyond that, and over to the right there was a hallway with several closed doors. The whole house was so beautiful. Edward showed me around and there ended up being three bedrooms, and a basement that was bigger than my apartment. Outside, there was an amazing deck with an in ground pool and a jacuzzi.

"Wow, this place is amazing," I said to him.

"I know, I fell in love with it the very first time I saw it," he told me, opening the door for me to walk back inside. "I plan to move in here; do you?" He asked as a big smile appeared on his face.

"I don't know. What makes you think that we could live together?"

"I'm willing to give it a try. If all else fails we can just sell it."

"I read the letter that Jane wrote. Why do you think she wants us to be roommates?"

"I think it's her last gift to us. She's been trying to get me to ask you out for a while now, but I'm not one to do the whole set up thing. I think this was her way of doing it," he said as we both laughed. Neither one of us talked about it again that day. We found her something nice to wear from her huge closet that was filled with clothes.

I made it back to the restaurant a little late and everyone I worked with was already there. I unlocked the door and they all sat down in the dining room waiting for me to say something.

"Okay, thanks for coming in," I said, trying to remain composed. "When I came in this morning, I found out that Jane passed away last night." I paused and looked at every one's face; they all had the same looks that as I did when Edward told me. "The hours this week are going to be pretty screwy. Today, tomorrow, and Wednesday, we will only open for supper. Thursday and Friday we will going to be closed all day, and then we will return to our normal schedule on Saturday."

I pulled a piece of paper from behind the counter so we could decide who was working when. It didn't take too long, which impressed me. The ones that were staying to work stayed, and everyone else went home. All in all, the day ran smoothly. Edward came in for dinner, which that was a nice surprise. I felt really calm around him and I liked that. I had to laugh when he asked me for my number. He said it was just in case he needed to get a hold of me, but I was hoping he would use it just because. I got home about eleven that night. It had been such a long day, that I just fell back on my bed, fully dressed, and crashed. I didn't set my alarm, because I didn't want to wake up until I was ready.

At about eight o'clock the next morning, I woke up to a buzzing noise. It was driving me crazy. That was when I found my cell phone going off. I picked it up off the ground to see who had called, smiling when I discovered it was Edward. I sat straight up, put my hair in pony tail, and listened to my voice mail. He didn't say much, which didn't really surprise me any. I didn't want to seem too anxious, so I waited a little while to call him back, taking my time to shower and eat breakfast. It was about an hour later when I finally returned his call. I wandered out on my little balcony to smoke while we talked.

"Hello?" I heard his sexy voice say.

"Hey, what's up? You called?" I asked him trying to be nonchalant.

"I was just wondering if you needed any help moving your stuff in?"

"Umm...I don't know if I'm going to move in; it's all a little creepy," I told him hoping he would say more. Of course, I wanted to live there. It would be the best house that I have ever lived in, but I wanted to make sure that he was totally okay with me living there first.

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry, I just thought that the way we were talking, you wanted to. I'm just want you to know that it's cool with me if you do."

"Well, let me think about it for today. Even if I decide to move, I'd still need to tell my landlord and do all that fun stuff. Are you going to come to the restaurant tonight for dinner?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about, if you don't find that too creepy," he said with a teasing chuckle.

"Okay, cool, I'll let you know tonight then. Do you have a truck or something to help me haul my things? 'Cause if you don't I can just switch vehicles with my brother."

"No, you don't have to do that. I have a truck."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later then?"

"Yeah, I'll see you tonight. Bye," he said.

"Bye," I responded and hung up the phone. I knew I wanted to do it, but I had to talk to my best friend Alice first. She always knew what to do.

* * *

Hope you all are enjoying this. It is so much better than the original! This story is completed and I will posting as I get them done! Chapter two should be up in a little while!


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what do you think I should do?" I asked her.

"Well honestly Bells, what do you have to lose?" She asked me.

"My apartment."

"Oh please! I bet prisons cells are bigger than that place. I will say this though; I think you need to play twenty questions with him. Ya know, like: 'have you ever killed anyone?' or 'do you like little boy or little girls?'"

"Alice?" I yelled at her.

"What, Bella? I'm serious! You just can't up and move in with some random guy without knowing anything about him."

"You're right. I'll talk to him tonight; he's coming by the restaurant tonight."

"What time?"

"I don't know, he was there last night around seven," I told her wondering why she was asking such an odd question.

"K, I'll be there. Bye," she said and then hung up the phone before I could tell her not to come.

She liked to give her two cents in any situation that involved myself and a guy. When I got off the phone with her, I called my landlord and told him that I would be out by the end of the week; I was going to do it. I didn't think that Edward was a bad guy. I didn't get any weird feelings when I was around him, but I would definitely be playing twenty questions with him tonight; I wanted to get to know him, maybe in more ways than one.

My day went by quickly, I started to pack up my things and clean the apartment, getting ready for the move. I really didn't have that much stuff, and the most of the cleaning that needed to be done was dusting. We could probably get everything in one load if we packed the truck right. It was a slow night, but that was normal for a Tuesday. Edward showed up at about seven and he sat in the same seat that he had the day before.

"So, what can I get for you?" I asked him with a smile.

"I'll have a coke and then I think I'm going to have the turkey melt with fries," he said all in one breath. Then he winked at me, which made me giggle. I went to go give the cook his order, poured his coke, and then brought it to him with a smile on my face.

"So did you think about it?" He asked before I could say a word.

"Yes I did. I just have a few questions for you first, if that is okay?"

"Okay, shoot," he said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Have you ever killed anybody?"

"No," he said with a chuckle.

"Have you ever been arrested?"

"When I was fourteen, I stole beer form a gas station."

That made me laugh. "Are you a child molester?" I asked.

"No, I lock them up," he said in a very smug and confident voice.

"Do you have a girlfriend or wife or anything along those lines?"

"No. Women don't put up with me for too long because I work a lot. How about you?" He snuck that in there easily. God, you could tell that he was a lawyer.

"No, I don't date or do anything along those lines," I said embarrassed.

"Why?" He asked.

"It's a long story. Maybe if I get to know you better I will tell you."

"Okay, fair enough. So, what do you say roomie?"

"Why not. What do I have to lose?" Only my life if he ended up being a serial killer. I walked away from him before he could respond. His food was ready anyway. I brought him his dinner and he thanked me before he began to dig in.

I went about my way and cleaned off some tables, stopping to talk with a couple of regulars. When I turned around, I was absolutely horrified. Alice was sitting there talking with Edward, so I quickly walked to where they were sitting.

" Another coke?" I asked him not making eye contact with Alice.

"Yes, thank you," he said smiling. I quickly refilled his cup and brought it back to him before turning to Alice.

"Can I get you something?"

"Yeah, I would like a Sprite and a piece of the peanut butter pie."

"Edward, this is my friend Alice. Alice, this is Edward."

"Don't worry about it Bells, I already took care of that," Alice said to me with a teasing laugh.

"She is going to help us move you in tomorrow," Edward told me.

"Yeah? I wouldn't have it any other way," I said as we all laughed. The three of us shot the shit for a couple of hours. I think that made Alice feel better about me moving into the same house with him.

The next morning, I heard someone knocking at my door at seven. I hadn't slept very well, so I was tired and I didn't want to get up yet. Next thing I knew, my cell phone was ringing. I rolled over to look at the phone and was that it was Alice, so I got up and went to the door.

"It's about time, what were you doing?" She was way too perky in the morning; that drove me crazy.

"I was sleeping," I told her in a grumpy tone. She pretty much ignored my statement and went into the kitchen to get a soda.

"So, Jasper called and we are going out again this weekend," she told me all excited. She made me laugh, because she'd been seeing Jasper for almost a year, and she still got excited every time he called and made plans or vice a versa.

"Yeah, you guys do something every weekend."

"Yeah, I know, it's just that I'm waiting for him to stop calling me like all the other ones did," she said. Alice has never had any luck with the guys. She would date them for a while and she would think that everything was going great and then, BAM; they would just stop calling, and she wouldn't hear from them again. I felt bad for her, but Jasper was here to stay, I was sure of it.

It was a mild day in February, so we sat outside to talk while we smoked a couple of cigarettes. Edward was going to be at my place at eight thirty, so I decide to get dressed. We spent most of the morning moving my things, but I had to leave for a while to go open the restaurant. I just didn't feel like staying there. I went back to the house and it was full of stuff that I knew wasn't all mine.

"What is all of this?" I asked Edward feeling a little overwhelmed.

"That's just stuff that I'm taking to the Salvation Army." I just nodded and went to my room. Alice unpacked a lot of things, but she didn't put any it away; she knew that I would just move it anyway. As I started putting things away, my door opened and Alice walked in.

"Hey, whatcha you doin'?" She asked with that perky smile.

"Nothing, just putting things away. Where were you?"

"Out back talking to Jasper. So, are you going to try to hook up with Edward?"

"No…maybe...I don't know. We'll see how things go." We both laughed at my response. "He is so hot, he has a job, a really good job I might add, and he is totally sweet. He would be good for me."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I knew you were thinking about it," she said in a teasing tone. We were quiet for a while and we both jumped when my phone rang.

"Jesus, Alice, jump much? Hello?" I said with a giggle.

"Hey, it's Edward," he said as I rolled my eyes because I knew it was him.

"Yeah, I know. What's up?"

"I'm kind of hungry and I was wondering if you, Alice and her boyfriend want to get some pizza for dinner?"

"Umm, hang on a sec okay?" I turned to Alice and asked if she and Jasper would like to hang out and I already knew her answer. Of course she wanted to, because that was the kind of thing that 'couples' did. "Yeah, they'll be here."

"What kind of pizza do you like?"

"Anything but veggies."

"Okay, I think I can handle that," he said as he hung up the phone.

Edward arrived at the house with the pizza. We had a really good time. We ate, talked, laughed, and played cards. I had the best time I'd had in a in really long time. It was something that I desperately needed, and it got my mind off of everything that was going on. I was starting to like Edward, too. He was beyond sweet. Even if nothing happened between the two of us, I knew I had a friend for life.

* * *

Here is chapter two and chapter 3 will maybe post tomorrow. Tonight I am going to see Bruno Mars, ssoooo who knows how I will feel tomorrow!

Thanks to my girls for all the help!


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't sleep well that night, but that was a given with being in a new place. I was dreading this day, it was Jane's calling hours. You know those days where you want the time to go by slow, but the opposite happens and it seems like you don't have enough time to do anything? Yeah, that was how it felt. I went and took a quick shower, pulled back my hair, and found a pair of black dress pants and a white button down shirt. I couldn't find the shoes that I wanted to wear, so I headed to the front room to see if I could find them in the coat closet. As I came around the corner, I was taken aback when I saw Edward standing there. He looked so good. He was wearing black pants and a dark blue button up shirt. His hair was a mess as usual, he was clean shaven, and as I looked at him, I had a sudden urge to kiss him. I must have looked so dumb standing there just staring at him like I have never seen a man dressed up before.

"You look nice, but a little lost," he said as he cocked his head to the side. I had to shake my head to get my thoughts back.

"Ah...yeah thanks, you look nice too. No, I'm not lost. I'm looking for my shoes," I explained as I walked over by him and bent down at the opened closet door. I thought that I heard him chuckle under his breath, but I wasn't sure. Still bent down in front of him, to fix the back of my shoes, I heard him chuckle again.

"What is so funny?" I asked annoyed.

"Turn around," he said as he walked up to me. He put his hands on the waist of my pants and clipped the clasps together. I know it's cheesy, but it gave me the cold chills. Just the feel of his hands on my skin had my thoughts going in the gutter. I was hoping that he was taking them down. I shook my head back to reality.

"Thanks. You liked the show?" I said knowing that he saw my lacy black panties.

"I'm not complaining," he chuckled as he handed me my coat. "Do you want to just ride with me?"

"Yeah, sure, why not we are going to the same place," I said. I was a little excited knowing that we were going to be that close to each other. We got into the car, which was already running and warm inside. It was a nice relief from the freezing temperatures outside.

"You smoke?" I asked, noticing cigarettes in the center console.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yes," I said as I watched him light up; he was so graceful. I felt grateful that he smoked, because I needed one. Even though I was a smoker, I really didn't understand how, in the middle of winter, you can be so cold and then still roll down the window to smoke. I just didn't get it. I must've had a distressed look on my face, because he put his hand on my thigh and gave me a little squeezed.

"It's going to be okay," his very sexy, velvet, soothing voice said.

"I know, I just really don't like these things," I said as I placed my hand on top of his. Next thing I knew, we were holding hands, which made me smile. It had been a while since a man held my hand just to hold it. We actually held hands whenever we had the chance. It was nice, the feeling that it gave me.

The night was longer than we expected; it seemed like the whole town came to pay their respects, including my parents and brother came. That was nice, because I hadn't seen them in a while. My father almost embarrassed me when I introduced them to Edward because he started to size him up. I understood why, but at the same time, Jane's calling hours were not the place.

We got home about ten and I was beat, my eyes hurt from crying. It made me feel better when Edward took his shirt off in the living room before going down the hallway, though. A hot, half-naked guy could make any girl feel better.

"Are you coming back out this way or can I just turn off the lights?" He asked standing at the end of the hallway as I ogled his body a little more.

"Nah cut 'em. I'm going to bed. It's been a long day and tomorrow is going to be even longer," I said, trying to give him a smile.

"Yeah, I agree with you," he replied as he shut off the lights. I stopped when I got to my room. I heard him right behind me, so I turned to talk to him and ran right into his chest. Score! That was what I was going for. His body was perfect. Very firm.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said as I set my hand on his rock hard stomach. "I just wanted to say thank you for today. You made it easier in a way." I said as I slid my hand to his waist keeping it there. He smiled at me placing his hand on my cheek and my mind went crazy. I could picture us together: his strong hands all over me, his beautiful mouth on mine.

"Anytime. You look like you needed a friend, kid," he said to me. I was screaming internally, 'no, no, no, no, no'! Did he just say friend and kid in the same sentence? Unfuckingbelievable. I dropped my hand from his waist. I tried to give him a smile that I'm sure came out as a grimace. Without a word, I turned around and went in to my room. At times like these, I was glad this was my room, because it had a bathroom in it. I took my clothes off, replacing them with a tee shirt before crawling into bed and turning on the TV. I flipped through some channels, stopping at a movie on lifetime that I had seen a thousand times; it never really got boring to me I watched for about thirty minutes before I heard a knock at my door. I don't know why, especially after he called me a kid, but I quickly tried to make myself more presentable. I ran my fingers though my hair and made sure my shirt was pulled down.

"Yeah, come in," I said trying not to sound too excited.

"Were you sleeping?"

"No, come in," I repeated. As he come through the door all he had on was a pair shorts and it took all I had not to jump on him. I had to giggle when he walked around my bed and climbed in on the other side.

"I couldn't sleep and heard your TV on, so I thought that I would keep you company," he said as he got comfortable.

"I'm okay, you know. I'm not a_ kid,_ I'm used to being alone," I said feeling a little annoyed. At the same time though, the thought of him leaving annoyed me too.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll go back to my room. I just thought you may want someone around," he said as he started to get out of my bed. I really didn't want him to, so I reached over and put my hand on his leg.

"No, stay, I haven't had anyone to watch TV with in a long time. You just startled me," I said as he snuggled back down into my bed.

"Your boyfriends never watched TV with you?"

"No, well, the only boyfriend I had used to, but I was eighteen when we broke up, and he fucked me up pretty good. I haven't dated since. I mean, I have been with other guys, but that's just been about sex," I babbled not knowing when to shut up.

"What did he do that was so bad?"

"Now that I'm older, I realize that it was nothing _that_ bad, but it really hurt me at the time. Its hard for me to let my guard down any more," I said, turning the TV to the eleven o'clock news.

"Okay, well, if it wasn't so bad, what was it?"

"You really want to know?" I asked, I didn't really like talking about it.

"Yeah, if you don't mind."

"Well, I was sixteen when James asked me out. He was so cute and I wasn't back then, so I was very excited that a 'cutie,'" I said as I made air quotes, "even noticed me. Anyway, after our first date we were inseparable and about six months later, I was head over heels in love with him. He was always trying to get me to have sex with him, but I was scared. I had never done it before, so I was able to live without it, ya know?" I asked as I looked at him. He nodded his head, but remained quiet.

"Well, to make a long story short, after graduation, I decided I was ready to have sex with him. Now mind you, I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with him, so I gave in and had sex with him. He left the next morning. He gave me the best kiss ever, said 'thanks that was great. I love you,' and left. I have not seen or heard from him since. So, I thought that was shitty and I swore to myself that I was never doing that again. I just stopped dating all together and only had sex with people. In a way, that was the best thing that I got out of that relationship."

When I was finished telling my tale, he was just staring at me. I keep talking, because I hated the awkward silence. "The only thing that disappoints me, is that he was the best kisser I have ever come across. Now, I have kissed a lot of men, and no one has ever kissed me like he did. I'm not the kind of person that lets people know the way I really feel. So, within a month of James leaving and not talking to me, I moved out of my patents house, started working full time, and here we are." We just sat there in silence for a while. I looked at his face, knowing he had something he wanted to say. "You look like you want to ask me something," I said to him.

"Yeah, but I don't want to offend you," he said, looking at me.

"Well, I don't have much to hide, so just ask."

"How many men have you been with?" That made me laugh. Why would that offend me?

"I have been with seven guys." I could see him doing the math in his head. "Yes, it's about a new guy every year." I said to him as I went back to watching TV.

"Did any of them come back for seconds?" He asked with teasing laughter. I looked at him and nudged him with my elbow.

"Yeah, four out of the seven, you ass." We both laughed. I started to flip through the channels some more. but there was nothing on so I shut it off.

"So, what about you? I've given you my life story, are you gonna share yours?" I asked turning onto my side facing him.

"Well, I've only been with four women. I was with the same woman from the time I was eighteen until I was thirty. We were engaged, but once we moved in together,we couldn't stand each other. It all worked out for the best. Like I told you before, I work too much to keep any girl around. I've been trying for the last five years to balance it out, but it never works." All I could do was shake my head. That was so boring, I was hoping for something good. "Did I offend you earlier when I called you kid?" He asked brushing hair out of my face.

"A little, but it's nothing I won't get over," I told him with a smile on my face. I had to excuse myself then because I had to use the bathroom. I was so cold when I stepped out onto the floor; all I had on was a tee shirt and a pair of boy short panties after all. As I walked in to the bathroom, I looked in the mirror and knew my mission was accomplished. My ass looked great in these panties and my nipples were very hard. Guys loved that kind of thing, right? I waited a minute, flushed the toilet and went back to the bed. When I walked back into the room,t I saw my robe on the floor. It was perfect opportunity to give him a little show. I bent over to up the picked the robe up, putting it back on the chest at the end of my bed. To do that I had to face him; I knew he saw me. When I was done, I looked up and saw that his unnatural green eyes were on me. I was getting so turned on thinking that he wanted me. As I returned back to where I was laying, he pulled back the covers for me to get in.

"It's cold once you get out from underneath these blankets," I said trying to see if he would say anything. Once again, it worked like a charm.

"Yeah, I could see that," he said glancing at my perky tits. All I could do was laugh. The next thing I knew, he was putting his arms around me, helping me warm up. "Is it alright if I just sleep in here tonight? I don't want to get out of this bed," He said as he lay his head on the pillow holding me close. Like I was going to say no.

"Yeah, sure. I haven't slept with someone in a long time, so I don't know if I talk or snore, but you're welcome to stay," I said as I rolled out of his arms to turn off the light.

I thought that he would roll over or something, but he didn't. He was still lying there with his arms open for me to lay back where I was. I swear it was the best night sleep I had in years. I was so comfortable lying there with him, our bodies fitting perfectly together. Every time he would touch my skin I would get goose bumps on my skin. I didn't think I should feel so attached to him so soon, but I really couldn't help it and that scared me. I didn't know if I could be able to handle it. I was sad after that, thinking about ending it, whatever it was, before it had even started.

* * *

Let me know if you all are liking the rewrite! Thanks to my girls for helping me.


	4. Chapter 4

When the alarm went off at eight, I reached over to shut it off and realized Edward was still holding me. It was a nice to wake up to. Once the alarm was off, I lay back down and looked at him.

"What time is it?" He asked me rubbing his eyes.

"Eight," I said running my fingers along the length of his arm still draped over me. When I got to his hand he intertwined our fingers, giving them a little squeeze before removing his arm. I excused myself again because I really had to pee. I went into the bathroom, went pee, and brushed my teeth. when I walked back out into my room, he was still lying there.

"Are you coming back into bed?" He asked pulling back the covers.

"No," I said as I gave him a full view of my hard nipples while I put my robe on. "It's time to get up. We have to be at the church at ten," I reminded him.

"I really liked sleeping with you last night," he said as he climbed out of my wed walking over to me. "I think we should do that again." I looked at his body, which always wowed me. I couldn't help but notice his prominent morning wood; he looked like he was very well made. "Like what you see?" He questioned interrupting my dirty thoughts.

"Umm...I don't know what you are talking about." I laughed out loud as he put his arms around me giving me a hug. When he let go, I turned for the door, and went to the kitchen to make some coffee. When I was done, I sat at the computer to check my mail and my facebook page. About thirty minutes later, he came out, already showered, wearing his shorts. He smelled so good.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he made his way to the counter to get himself a 'cup of joe' as he called it.

"Nothing, just checking facebook," I told him as he pulled out one of the kitchen chairs to sit next to me. "Do you have one?"

"Yeah, add me to your friends," he said, giving me his email so I could find him. I was sitting there checking out his page when I noticed that he had over three hundred friends.

"Man, you have a lot of friends," I commented

"So?"

"How many do you actually know?"

"Not many of them. How many friends do you have?"

"Eighty six. And I know eighty four of them personally."

"Wow, I wouldn't think you would know eighty-some-odd people," he said as he laughed. Of course, I laughed too, but I shook my head at the same time. "Who are the two that you don't know?" He asked as I looked at him, knowing he was going to laugh when I told him.

"Well, I have Hanson and the Girls Next Door." That was the first time I heard him laugh out loud. "What?"

"Aren't you a little too old, to be liking a boy band?" He asked, still laughing.

"I loved them growing up and I'm still a fan," I said as I logged off to get another cup of coffee.

Once I got off he logged on. I walked back to the dining room and sat next to him,noticing that he was looking my page. He went to Alice's and then to Jasper's page, adding them both as friends. When I finished my drink, I got up to jump into the shower. When I came out, I was completely ready to go, but I noticed I had about twenty minutes before we had to leave. I went into the kitchen, did up the dishes, wiped off the counters, and swept the floor. When I turned around, Edward was standing there looking hotter than ever. "What?" I asked still trying to seem nonchalant.

"Nothing. I was just thinking how good you look cleaning in a dress," he said as he chuckled under his breath. "You ready?" He asked grabbing my coat.

We got to the church right at ten. The funeral was as nice as any funeral ever really is, and the members of Jane's church had a little lunch for all of the guests that wanted to stay. I was ready to go before it really started, but I did my part. Afterward, I walked over to Edward, who was talking to Jasper. I put my hand on the small of his back as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Do you want to go out to dinner with these guys?" He asked, gesturing to Alice and Jasper.

"Yeah sure. Are you ready to go?"

We said our goodbyes, and Alice gave us both hugs. "We'll see you guys later than," she said as she was giving Edward a hug. I was a little sad knowing that life was going back to normal soon. I liked the mini vacation that I was on. When I got home I changed out of my dress and put on some sweats. It was nice to just sit around and relax. I grabbed a soda out of the fridge and went to sit at the computer. Edward was already at the dining room table, working on some things that he needed to get done.

"What are you looking for?" Edward asked.

"Well, I really don't know how to run a business, so I thought I should probably look into some classes. I'm just glad that I don't have to worry about the taxes, because then I would be really screwed," I told him as I was reading a page on the local college's website.

"That's not a bad idea. What are your plans?"

"I really don't know, I just want to be prepared. I'd really like to extend the bar, and maybe put in a stage or something," I told him, reading some more on the classes that were offered.

We really didn't speak again for a couple of hours and I ended up getting a lot done. I signed up for two classes: one is for the basics of running your own business, and the other was a management course. I also found a contractor that was going to meet with me on Monday about the remodel. We were meeting with Alice and Jasper for dinner at six. I really wasn't feeling up to it, but whatever. I said I was going, so I would. I went and got ready around five o'clock. I found a pair of perfect fitting jeans and a low neck sweater. Once again, I couldn't find the shoes that I was looking for. I was so disorganized when it came to my things. I walked out into the living room and of course Edward was ready. I smiled at him as I passed; he was gorgeous.

"Are you looking for shoes again?" He asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, hopefully next week I'll have everything situated."

"I like those jeans on you," he said as he got up off the couch and walked towards me.

"Thanks, you look great yourself, as always," I said as I slipped my shoes on. We got into the car and headed to the city, ending up at a place called La Bella. "I love this place," I told him.

The dinner was so nice and I had a really good time. I liked hanging out with Edward he was an awesome guy. About half way through dinner, Alice and I excused ourselves form the table and went off to the bathroom.

"So?" She asked me as soon as we were out of hearing range.

"So, what?" I asked, already knowing what she wanted to know. She started to get huffy, so I laughed and went on saying, "I don't know what to tell you, not much has been going on."

"Really? You guys look really good together."

"Yeah, I know. I'm starting to really like him too. Last night he came into my room and we just laid together and talked for hours. We even cuddled and he ended up sleeping in my room all night. It was so nice."

"Was that the first time since James?"

"Yeah. It was weird though, because I don't want to let my guard down. Ya know?"

"Bells, what do you have to lose?"

"Alice, I don't feel like going through the drama of a nasty break up. It's not worth it."

"You are so pessimistic," she said as she opened the door for us to go back to the table. "Bella, before we go back." She stopped me right outside of the bathroom. "Just let what happens happen. You never know unless you try, right. Okay? I have a feeling about you two," she said with an overly confident smile.

"Alice, I don't know how you have these 'feelings,' but I don't think I could push him away even if I tried. I know it sounds weird, but what I feel for him, I didn't even feel that for James," I said as I rolled my eyes at myself. I had no idea where all of that had come from.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. I think there is hope for you yet," she said as she wrapped her arms around me. As we walked back to the table I started to feel that Alice might just be right for once, not that I would ever tell her that.

* * *

Here is the next chapter! Thanks to my girls for all the help making this story more readable!


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5

"I ordered a dessert for us to share, is that okay?" Edward asked me as I sat down. I felt a little kick from under the table. I looked at Alice and she had the 'awe that's so sweet' look on her face.

"Yeah, thanks, that's sweet," I told him before looking back at Alice. She had a content look on her face. We sat there and visited for a few minutes until the dessert arrived. My heart melted when I saw a ring box on the side of Alice's plate. I made eye contact with Edward and he had a smug look on his face. "Did you know about this?" I asked. He nodded before putting his arm around me. Alice started crying immediately as Jasper got down on one knee.

"Alice, I love you, and I'm very much in love with you. Will you please make me the happiest man in the entire world and spend the rest of your life with me?" he asked with tears in his eyes. My eyes wanted to swell up with tears too. I tried not to let them, but I was just so happy for her. I knew that this was what she wanted. Of course, Alice couldn't speak. All she could do was nodded her head yes, and once she did, the whole restaurant applauded.

"So, when are you guys going to tie the knot?" Edward asked.

"I'd like to do it in the fall," she answered looking at Jasper with the biggest smile. She hadn't smiled that big in long time.

"That's sounds nice," Jasper said, giving her a kiss.

"Bella, will you be my Maid of Honor?"

"Duh! Who else would you want?" I asked, as we all laughed. "So, is it going to be this fall or next?" I asked causing Alice and Jasper to look at each other.

"I'd like it to be this year if you two think that's possible." Jasper answered.

"That's plenty of time for me," I said laughing as I pulled my date book out of my purse. I went to the back page and started making a list.

"What are you doing?" Edward laughed.

"Bella is a list person," Alice answered for me as she chuckled.

"What are you making a list for?" He asked looking over my shoulder.

"Do you know how much it takes to get ready for a wedding?"

"No, I guess not."

"Well, we'll have to go shopping for dresses, and that in itself could take a few weeks. Then, we have to find a place for the ceremony and reception. There's the bridal shower and food, too. Oh wait, I have a great idea! You can have it at the restaurant! I'll close it for the day. That way, we'll have food and an open bar all on me. That will be my present to you guys. What do you think?" I asked, looking at all of their faces. Jasper looked overwhelmed, Edward looked impressed, and Alice looked so excited that I thought that she might scream.

"You act like you have done this before," Edward commented.

"Oh, she has. She is a really amazing party planner. She planned a wedding for one of our friends from high school and one of her mother's friends, and she can throw a killer kid's party," Alice said. "Jasper, what do you think about the reception idea? I think it would be great!" she squealed.

"Do you think it'll be big enough?" he questioned.

"Well, I'm going to be remodeling, so I'll be able to plan around it," I told them.

"That sounds great then," Jasper said, smiling at his wife-to-be. For the next hour, all we talked about was wedding stuff. Well, Alice and I did. The boys just talked about random things and would laugh at us every once in a while.

When we got into the car, my head was racing with things to do.

"So, you want to have a sleepover again tonight?" Edward asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah sure. I liked talking with you last night," I told him as he took my hand.

On the way home I felt like I was on cloud nine. Everything felt so right, which wasn't a feeling I was used to. It was nine o'clock by the time we got home so I went into my room and got changed for bed. I looked through my drawer and found the cutest panties (del: that) I had. They were black with hot pink lace, boy cut of course, because that's what looked best on my ass. I even found a shirt that showed my belly button. I heard my door open and close while I was in the bathroom. I really wanted this man and if I didn't get him tonight I was going to go crazy. As I walked out, our eyes met. We didn't hold it for long, because his eyes drifted up and down my body.

"You don't wear much to bed, do you? I mean, I'm not complaining, I just know that some girls get cold when they sleep," he said to me as I was walking around to the other side of the bed.

"I know. I don't like to be constricted and I'm not 'some girl.' I get too hot when I sleep," I told him as I got underneath the blankets. I turned on the TV, flipping through the channels, trying to find something on. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything worth watching.

"Is there anything you want to watch? I don't really see anything good."

"Yeah, I want to watch Sports Center to see the college scores," he told me. I hated Sports Center but switched the TV to ESPN anyway. His attention went to the television, but I wanted it back on me. I got up on my knees, pulling the blankets off, and bent over to get my date book. "What are you doing?" he asked. I smiled to myself, knowing my little distraction worked.

"Just getting my date book," I answered. As I cuddled back down into the bed, I flipped to my list and starting making notes. I really didn't write much about the wedding though. My mind was in the gutter and Edward was with me. I imaged what those hands could do to my body. I wondered if he liked rough sex? Would he be demanding? Oh! I bet he'd pull my hair. After about twenty minutes I looked up because he had shut off the TV. "Nothing good happening in the world of sports?" I asked, not really caring what his answer was.

"No, not really. I was thinking... Let's give us a try. I mean, we seem to get along great. You already know my flaws, and I know some of yours... So what do you say? Do you want to try?" he asked me, placing his hand on my stomach. His touch almost made me shudder. I felt his hand caress my stomach and then slowly move down my hip to my thigh.

"We don't have to be together, to be together," I said to him, being my cynical self.

"Stop that," he said. "Yes, I want to have sex with you, but I want to be with you too. This isn't high school, Bells."

"I know. It's just hard to let my guard down. Having a relationship really scares me," I told him just before he leaned in and kissed me. It was the best, better than James even, and that made me happy.

"I will try so hard not to hurt you Bella, but I'm not promising, okay?" he asked me. It didn't make me feel any better though. When I didn't answer him right away, (del: so) he kept talking. "My work takes up a lot of my time, and I'm new to this firm, so I get to do all the extra shit. You may go days without seeing me. I'm just laying everything out on the table now."

"Okay, but all I want to say is that if something goes wrong, I'm not selling this house. I already love it too much," I said, making him chuckle.

"Ya know, I think you should've been a lawyer," he said as he started kissing me again.

This time though, he didn't stop. He keep going, kissing his way down my neck; he was hitting all the right spots. The next thing I knew, he was pulling my shirt off. He was so assertive and I loved it. Once my shirt was gone, he kissed me again, twisting his fingers into my hair. Giving my hair a tug, my head fell back, allowing him better access to kiss my neck. I was ready. The passion was like nothing I had felt before; it took all I had not to jump on top of him. He let my hair go and I felt his hands slide down my torso as his mouth wrapped around my nipple. He definitely knew what he was doing; I thought I was going to have an orgasm just from that. He was laying on top of me with his body between my legs. He was holding me up off the mattress as he sucked and teased my nipples, and then all of a sudden he just let me fall back onto the pillows. Before I could recover, he had my panties off with his face buried between my legs. The way he teased my clit with his tongue and moved his finger inside me, made me cum almost instantly. When he was done eating me out, he stood up on the bed and removed his shorts.

"Suck it," he demanded with a lustful stare.

As he lay back on to the bed, I immediately got on my knees and wrapped my mouth around his large hard cock. That didn't last long; after only a minute or so, he grabbed my hair and pulled me up to his face to kiss me again as he rolled us over. Before I knew it, he was inside of me and it was the best feeling in the world. The thoughts inside of my head were circling all around him. This is so right, I told myself. This is for real, me and Edward. I heard him panting and moaning as I neared my climax. As I fell apart, he thrusted into me once more before collapsing on top of me. When we were done kissing and catching our breath, I got up and went into the bathroom. Partly to clean myself up, but mostly to catch my breath. I was in ecstasy; there was no other way to describe it. When I came back into the room, Edward was gone. My heart fell to the pit of my stomach and I thought to myself, how dare you let yourself fall for it again...

* * *

sorry for the delay...not much more to say. Chapter 6 will be up in a bit!


	6. Chapter 6

Ch6

Why? Why would he do that? Especially after everything I just told him. I am not going to cry, I kept telling myself. I let out the breath I was holding when I heard the door open to the room.

"Here, I thought you might want a drink," he said, handing me a bottle of water. I tried to control my breathing. I was so close to crying. I knew if he saw me cry he would ask why, and I wasn't quick enough to come up with a lie right then. I guess I'm always so worried about getting hurt, that I can never relax and let things be. I always think the worst.

"Thank you," I said as he walked up to me and gave me the bottle of water with a kiss.

"I am so tired. Are you ready to go to sleep?" he asked as we were climbing back into the bed.

"Yeah," I said with a giggle as we cuddled up together. I was almost asleep when I remembered that I had to get up in the morning and go open the restaurant.

"What are you doing?" he asked as I got up.

"I have to open tomorrow," I explained as I set my alarm.

"Ya know, I think you need to give someone else that responsibility."

"Yeah, maybe when I get things more under control," I told him as we got comfortable again. With one last kiss we were both out.

Four thirty already? I thought to myself. I didn't want to get up and leave his nice strong, warm arms, but I did. I just threw on a pair of sweats and a hoodie, put on my boots and I was out the door. After I opened, I went into the back room and grabbed some paperwork to do at home, then I was off. I was back home by five thirty. It was so cold that morning that I would have sworn it was below zero. Just going from the car to the house, I nearly froze my ass off. I couldn't get back into the bed fast enough.

"That didn't take long," he stated as he pulled the covers back for me to get in.

"No, I told you that I was just opening," I said as I stripped off my clothes and crawled into bed. "God its cold!" I shivered. I could feel his body tense up from my cold skin before relaxing once more. With in a matter of minutes, we were both sound sleep again.

I rolled over onto my stomach as I opened my eyes, noticing that it was ten in the morning. I decided it was time to get up before I got a headache. I grabbed my robe, turning to see that Edward was still sound asleep. I made my way to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee before making myself an over easy egg with three pieces of toast. By the time the coffee was done, Edward had made his way out of my room.

"Morning. Would you like some breakfast or do you not eat in the morning?" I asked as he walked straight to the cupboard and grabbed a coffee cup. He kissed the top of my head and I had to smile; I thought that was cute.

"What are you making?"

"Over easy eggs."

"Yeah, sure, thank you."

"Do you want any toast?"

"Yeah, two pieces," he told me as I cracked a few eggs into the skillet. I know it sounds crazy for only having known him less than a week, but we felt so right together and I liked the way that felt. But, me being me, in the back of my head I just kept asking, how long will this last? I tried to just shrug off the thought as I slid the eggs on to his plate.

I had to giggle to myself, because we looked like and old married couple. Here we were, sitting at the dining room table eating breakfast, drinking coffee, and working on different things.

"What are you working on?" he asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Well, I thought about what you said, about giving someone else the responsibility of opening the store, and I'm going through some of the evaluations that Jane did this past year."

"Ya know, you have a very good work ethic, but at the same time, it makes me laugh because you can never find anything around here."

"Yeah," I said as we both laughed. "I am super organized when it comes to work, but at home, not so much."

"Watching you make your list last night and seeing you look at all those evals today, it makes me think twice about your age. You seem so much older," he said, taking a drink of his coffee. I didn't know what to say, so I just smiled and nodded.

We were quiet until he had asked what we were doing today. I told him that we really needed to get the house in order, because tomorrow we were going back to our lives. He agreed, so when we were done eating, we started moving rooms around. We went through more of Jane's stuff, put some of our pictures on the wall and decorated with other stuff from our old places. We worked so well together, and both found it funny that we had the same taste in things, such as candle scents and different accessories. All of our stuff that we put together matched.

By one o'clock we had the living room, dining room, and kitchen done, and for the most part, our rooms were done too. We had lunch, which consisted of peanut butter and jelly and then I went to my room to take a shower. The water felt so good on my body. As I stood there I started to daydream; picturing Edward and I coming home from work...being happy. When I felt a cold breeze rush into the bathroom, I got so excited knowing that Edward was getting into the shower with me. I had just finished getting my hair wet when he joined me.

"You don't mind do you?" he asked. I don't know why, but I blushed.

He put his arms around my waist and kissed me as he spun us around so he could get under the water. I washed my hair, rinsed it out, and putting conditioner in it, when I felt my wash puff on my back. I just stood there frozen, not knowing what to do; I had never been this intimate with a man before. I felt him wash my neck and shoulders and it felt so incredible, my head drooped and I think I might have let a moan escape me. He kept going down my back, over my ass, and then to the back of my legs, before moving his way back up.

"Turn around," he said and I obeyed. I love demanding guys in these types of situations. It turned me on like crazy. All I wanted at that moment was him inside me. As I turned around, he pulled me into him to give me a kiss. I could feel his rock hard cock against me and I knew I was ready for him. I felt my puff drop and then his hands were on my ass. He picked me up and moved me so my back was against the cold tiles of the shower before pushing himself inside of me.

"You are so wet," he said into my mouth as he shoved himself in the rest of the way. "Do you like the things that I do to your pussy?" he asked as I moaned out his name. "My name is not an answer," he said thrusting into me harder. At that moment I couldn't think. I couldn't even remember what he had asked me. "I'm going to stop fucking you in ten seconds if you don't answer me," he said before grabbing my hair and biting down on my neck.

"Yeeeesssss! Yes. More than you know," I managed to get out, hoping it was what he wanted to hear. I could feel my insides clamping down on him as he picked up speed. His moans were getting louder with each thrust and I was practically screaming when I came as my name slipped from his mouth. It sent shivers down my spine when he said it. No one has ever used my name during sex. All anyone ever said was 'babe' or 'baby.' Hearing my name, made what we had and what we were going to have more special to me.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch7

After an hour long shower, we got out and went our separate ways to get dressed. I thought it would be nice to share a room, but I didn't want to be the one to say anything. I didn't want to move too fast.

An hour later, we were in the living room watching a movie. Well, I was watching the movie. Edward was on his laptop typing up stuff for work the following day. The movie was almost over when the door bell rang. He was still working, so I moved to get up. Before I could though, he put down what he was doing went to answer it. That made me smile, because I thought it was very manly of him.

"Why don't you guys answer your phones?" I heard Alice's voice and it sounded like she was panicking.

"Sorry, we must have left our phones in our rooms. Come in," I heard my sexy man say. "Bella is in the living room."

"We didn't interrupt anything did we?" Jasper asked as they walked in to the room.

"No, don't be silly," I said as I moved my legs so Alice could sit next to me. "What are you guys up to?"

"We found a church to get married in, and I wanted to tell you so you cross it off the list. I'm just so excited; I couldn't wait to talk to you!" She was bouncing up and down and the couch, making me laugh at her.

For the next three hours, Alice and I talked about the wedding while the guys watched Sports Center and talked about the upcoming baseball season; they decide that we were all going to go to a game. I made some spaghetti for dinner and Alice helped me clean up afterward.

"How are thing going between you two?" she asked, nudging my elbow with hers.

"Good. We're going to try the whole 'relationship' thing," I said, as if it was no big deal.

"That's awesome. I'm so happy for you!" She squealed hugging me. "I have this feeling about you two. I know, just know, that it's going to work out."

"Please Alice, don't get your hopes up. You just never know what can happen," I said as she released me from her death grip.

"Alice are you ready to go yet? I have to be up early," Jasper said standing at the doorway as Edward walked through.

"Yeah, we just finished up," she said popping the p. "Did you asked him? What did he say?" Alice questioned, bouncing her way over to Jasper. All he did was nod his head and she threw her arms around Edward. I just stood there with my arms crossed over my chest thinking: I'm always the last to know what's going on. Jasper saw me acting all pissy, so he turned to explain.

"I asked Edward to be in the wedding because we needed another guy."

"Oh," I said as I smiled. "That's cool." Edward walked over to me, putting his arm around my waist. He pulled me close to him, and gave me a peck on my temple. I saw Alice's face light up at the display of affectio, but she didn't say anything. She knew that I still wasn't sure about what was going to happen between us.

We walked them to the door, giving hugs before they left. Just as Edward closed the door and locked it, I yawned. "Ready for bed?" I questioned as he put his arms around me.

"Yeah. We can go lay down, but I still have a little bit of work to do before I can go to sleep," he said, grabbing his laptop from the living room. We walked around the house to make sure all of the lights were off and then headed to my room.

When we got there, I walked to my dresser to grab a t-shirt and panties to wear to bed. Before I was even finished in the bathroom, he was in my bed typing away. I didn't want to disturb him, so I just climbed into bed and turned on the TV. He was done almost an hour later and set his computer on top of the dresser. When he rolled back over, he put his arm around my shoulder, rubbing the exposed skin of my arm lightly. The show I was watching ended about ten minutes later. When I asked him if he wanted to watch anything, all he did was take the remote from me. He set it down, moved so he was hovering over the top of my body and started kissing me. I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip, and as I parted mine, our tongues rubbed against each other. I could feel him harden against me as I pushed my hips up to rub against him.

"Do you feel what you do to me?" he asked as he started to suck, lick, and bite my neck.

"Mmmhhmmmmmm." That was all that I managed to say. His hands rubbed up my rib cage pushing my shirt up and over my head. As I laid back down, he sucked one of my nipples into his mouth.

"Take your panties off," he commanded as he pushed his shorts down.

He brought his mouth back to mine, and I knew I could have been content just kissing him all night, but I did like his cock inside of me. He started slowly kissing all over my body. I was moaning and begging for more when I felt him slide two fingers inside my core, pumping his fingers in and out of me. He pulled away laying on his back and I wanted jumped on him. Instead, I turned to look at him; he was so hot and he was all mine. I loved to think like that.

He gave me a crooked smile, nodding down his body as he said, "suck my cock." I loved it when he talked to me so forcefully. I think giving him head could become my new favorite things to do. As I wrapped my mouth around him, he wrapped his hand in my hair and set the pace. There was no way that I could take him all in my mouth, but I tried. The more I tried the louder he got, and I loved it. He did the same as before when he wanted me to stop sucking him off. He pulled my face to his and kissed me.

"Get on top. I want to watch you," he said. I saw his eyes fill with lustful excitement. I move to straddle him, sliding down on his cock until he's fully sheathed inside me. I was moaning like a whore when I started to move up and down his shaft. "You are so tight and so wet. I love making love to you," he said causing my heart swell. He was the first guy I'd ever been with that called sex making love. My first instinct was to laugh, but I couldn't because it honestly felt that way to me. It was so intense and passionate; I couldn't call it just sex or fucking because it was more and it felt incredible. His breath started to come out in loud pants and I was about to lose it. "Baby, I don't think I can hold out much longer," he moaned.

"Me neither. I'm going to…" was all I could get out before my orgasm took over my body. I felt his hands on my hip pulling me up and down, so he could have his release. Once he stilled, I rolled off and laid next to him, trying to steady my breathing. I was pulled from my thoughts when I felt Edward pull the blanket over us before wrapping his arms around me.

"Sucks that we have to go back to normal tomorrow," he sighed.

"I know. I'm so sad. I just hope I get to see you often." I was remembering back to when he said we could go days without seeing each other, and it was really hard. I only hoped I could stay positive about our relationship.

"I know that this is going to be hard for you, but I'll do my best. The next couple of months are going to be hectic," he said kissing my neck. I just sighed and drifted off to sleep. I couldn't dwell on things that had't happened yet.


	8. Chapter 8

I didn't know what time lawyers started their day, but I knew it wasn't at four-thirty in the morning. I crawled out of bed, put on a hoodie and jeans, and headed out to open the restaurant. The roads were bad that morning, so I didn't think I would make it in time; I did, thank god. After letting the employees in, I told them that I would be back later. On the way home, I thought about the person that I would give the key to and ask if she would want to be the new manger. Her name was Jessica. She was thirty years old with two kids and a husband. She was the only one that liked the morning shifts and hardly ever called in. I thought she would be the best for the job.

When I got home, Edward was in the shower. I started a pot of coffee for him. I was going to get into the shower with him, but I was too nervous. I didn't know if he was a morning person or if he was running late, so I didn't want to bother him. I just got back into bed, hoping that he would give me a goodbye kiss.

As I was lying in bed, I started thinking about how little I knew about him. I was hoping that I would have time to ask him more about himself. I was so new at the whole relationship thing. I didn't want to come off too clingy or too pushy. I did like that he was laying his flaws out on the table in the very beginning. I knew myself all too well. I knew that I would say something or do something that would get my feeling hurt. I thought that I should've told him that I was a spoiled brat, and I was used to getting things my way and getting them when I wanted them.

I must have dozed off, because I was woken up by the door being opened. I couldn't help but smile. I opened by eyes to see Edward crouching down to bed level.

"Morning, princess," he said putting his hand on my stomach.

"Morning, handsome," I said giggling. I didn't know what to call him. Before he could talk again, I asked my question from earlier. "Are you a morning person?"

"Sometimes, why?" he asked, leaning in to kiss me.

"Just wondering," I said as we both laughed before kissing again.

"Okay, well, I have to go. I'll see you as soon as I can, okay?" He questioned, knowing that I would freak out if I went weeks without seeing him. All I could do was nod my head. He leaned down giving me one last kiss, sucking my bottom lip into his mouth before pulling away. As he left the room, he told me to have a good day. I didn't think I would be able to go back to sleep, but I managed somehow.

I woke again at ten which was good, because I forgot to set an alarm. I was meeting with the contractor about expanding to bar area. I arrived to the restaurant early, so I called Jessica into my office.

"What's up?" she asked, looking a little nervous.

"I was wondering if you would like to be the new manger?" I asked, watching her facial expressions; she looked conflicted.

"That's really nice of you, Bella, but what would my responsibilities be?"

"Well, you will have a key, a set schedule, full forty hours, and a pay raise. You are only being paid $4.75 right now, right?" She just nodded. "Okay, so..." I said pausing to do my math. "I can pay you eight fifty to start and we will see how you work out."

"Can I have weekends off?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

"For right now, yes. I don't see a problem with that. I am, however, going to be advertising to rent the place out for wedding receptions and banquets. I will need you for those days if it works out." I told her of my plans with the remodel and was relived when she accepted my offer. I stayed a couple hours to get some scheduling done.

I left sometime in the evening and went home, doing a few things around the house. When I was done, I made myself something to eat and watched a movie in the living room. It was after ten when the movie ended, and Edward still wasn't home. Wow! I guess he was right when he said I wasn't going to see him for a few days. I shut off the TV, went into the kitchen to pick up my stuff from earlier, and headed to my room.

I don't know when I feel asleep, but when I woke up it was morning and my bedroom TV was off.

"Eight o'clock, really?" I asked myself, before sitting up. Edward must have come home at some point; his side of the bed was messy. Oh well, I thought as I got up to start my day.

Two weeks later

"Hello?" I asked feeling very sleepy, like I hadn't slept in days. I guess I really haven't though. How could I when I have been in a shitty mood for the last week? It was like Edward knew when I would go to sleep. That is when he would come home and he would be gone again by the time I woke up. I don't even think he was sleeping in my bed at night anymore.

"Bella, are you still sleeping?" Alice yelled into the phone.

"No, not really. Just laying here, why?"

"Because, I thought you were going to go with me to pick out dresses," she said sounding so sad.

"Yeah, I am. Why wouldn't I? Why do you sound so sad?"

"I'm at your house. You said you were going to be ready," she said as I walked to the front door. I couldn't help but to giggle; she sounded so pathetic. As I got to the door I heard her yell. "Did you just fucking hang up on me?"

"Yes, now come inside. It'll only take me a minute to get ready," I said giving her a hug. We went into my room and Alice sat on my bed while I got dressed.

"Have you talked to him?" she asked. I was already in a pissy mood and she wasn't helping, but I knew she was just trying to be supportive.

"Not even a text. I don't think he's sleeping in here anymore, either," I told her. I didn't even want to talk about him.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I thought it would work out for you," she said. "Are you going to rip him a new asshole the next time you see him?" I didn't answer right away. I just went into the bathroom and got ready. What was I going to say to him? When I got back into the bedroom she was still sitting on the bed looking so sad.

"Alice, what is wrong? You never look sad," I said to her as I sat down next to her.

"It's just," she started to say as the tears welled up in her eyes. That made me very nervous, because she very rarely cried.

"Alice, what's wrong? You can tell me. Please don't let my problems bring you down," I said hugging her.

"It's just that Edward is in the wedding and I want my day to be perfect. I only told Jasper to ask him because I thought for sure that you two were going to be together," she said as she sniffled, trying to get herself to stop crying.

"I will not let your day be ruined because of my break up. Who knows, maybe everything will work out by then. Don't let things bother you that you have no control over," I told her rubbing her back.

Next thing I knew, she was laughing. For some reason, that pissed me off. It was like I was the butt of a joke or something. "What the hell, Alice? What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry. I'm just not use to being the one who's crying." Yeah, I have to admit that made me laugh; she was right. I couldn't even remember the last time that I had to comfort her.

"It's okay. What are friends for?" After we had a good laugh, we were off to the store. Honestly, I hated going shopping with her. it was usually an all day thing and I just got so bored.

That day I didn't though. I really had fun with her picking out wedding things. I knew we still had months, but everything was coming together nicely. I was checking off a lot of things on my list.

After we got done at the dress store, I had her drop me back off at home because I needed to go to the restaurant to check on how thing we going. Jessica was working out better than I expected. She really knew what she was doing and I was very grateful for her.

I was at work for a couple of hours doing pay roll, inventory, and placing some orders.

"Bella?" I heard Jessica's voice say. I looked up at her so she knew I was listening. "There is a man here to see you," she said, as I got a huge smile on my face.

"Okay, send him back," I told her as I shot up from my desk. I ran to my bathroom to check my hair and makeup. I was so excited to see him even though I knew I was going to be a bitch.

Thanks tocute24 for all your on going help!


	9. Chapter 9

"You don't have to get all pretty for me." I heard a man's voice but it wasn't Edward. I turned around slowly to see who it was. "I've missed you so much. How are you?" He asked as I faced him.

"James?" I asked, getting the feeling I was going to lose my lunch. What the fuck was he doing here? "What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked, feeling so scared and nervous all of a sudden. He kind of looked the same, but not really. His face was the same... I think. Did I really used to think he was that cute? It looked like he had gained some weight, but at least the pony tail was gone. I always hated that thing.

"I ran into Emmett the other day and he said you still worked here. I've thought a lot about you lately, and wanted to see you," he said walking towards me with open arms. It was obvious that he wanted a hug. I backed away from him slowly; I really didn't want him to touch me. "Don't be like that Bella, I love you, always have. Now, give me a hug," he said as I backed myself into a corner. He wrapped his arm around me and I puked a little in my mouth. He smelled of pot, cigarettes, and boozes. When he was done hugging me, he stood towering over me with his hands on the wall, keeping me in the corner. I stayed as far away as possible, keeping my head turned away from him so I wouldn't have to smell his foul odor.

"Emmett talked to you?" I really didn't want to ask him anything, but I couldn't believe that my protective big brother talked to him without punching him.

"Yes, Bella. People get over things after eight years. Of course, he said you were better off without me, but I know that you've missed me a lot throughout the years. Have you even had a boyfriend in the last eight years?"

"That is none of your fucking business!" I yelled at him as he pushed is body up against mine. He grabbed my wrists and held them down at my sides. "Please, just leave me alone. Why are you here?" I asked as I started to cry. I was so grossed out by him. The fact that he was rubbing his hard erection against me was creeping me out, too. He was just standing there smirking at me, pinning me against the wall. "Get away from…." I started to scream, but he put his filthy hand over my mouth.

"Isabella," he said in a whisper. "Yell at me again and I'm going to hurt you." He took his hand off of my mouth and grabbed my wrist again. "And stop trying to get away from me, it won't work. You're still just a weak little girl." I was so scared. This was not the James that I loved. The James that I loved used to hug me and try to beat up other boys when they looked at me. I knew he didn't like to be yelled at, though. I learned that early on in our high school fling.

Now that I was an adult and understood life more, I couldn't understand why I was so upset that he left me and never talked to me again; I should have been ecstatic. He would have ended up being a women beater. I remembered at that moment every time he would pull on my wrist or yell at me to shut up. He would call me horrible names when I would be polite and smile at other guys I knew. Maybe I did know deep down that this was how he was going to be. Maybe that was why I never dated.

"I missed you. I told you that's why I'm here," he said. As I calmed down, he let go of my wrists, but still had me pinned in place. He was running his hands up and down my arms.

"Your married?" I asked when I noticed his ring. "I feel bad for your wife." I started to laugh through my tears.

"Don't worry about Vicki. She will never leave me and she already knows I cheat. She could never do better than me," he said as he tried to put his hand under my shirt. I pushed him away laughing.

"I'm so glad I'm not her. I would probably throw up all over you if I had to have sex with you ever again, let alone everyday. I bet you make her have sex even when she doesn't want to," I said, still trying to get away from him. I knew he was getting mad, but I couldn't stop. I had hated him for so long now, that I didn't want him near me. "I fucking hate you," I told him as he pined my hands behind my back and grabbed a hold of my hair, yanking me to the side. I was scared again and started to cry; I didn't know what else to do. I wanted him to leave.

"Listen here, you little bitch!" He said, raising his voice and spitting as he spoke. I gagged. "If I hadn't cheated on you and got Vicki pregnant, we would still be together and you would love me. I love you so much." He let go of my hair as he nuzzled his face into my hair. I let out a loud sob. "Mmmm, your hair still smells the same. I made Vicki change shampoos when we got together because it always smelled so good on you. Made fucking her more bearable all these years." He just kept his face in my hair.

"That is so disgusting, James. Do you even realize how wrong that sounds?" I asked him, still trying to push him away. "Just leave, please. Just leave me alone," I begged him as he pulled away from me.

"Is that what you want, Bella? To never see me for the rest of your life?" he asked as he moved a couple of steps back. I grabbed my wrists and rubbed them; I already had bruises starting.

"Yes," I whispered. I don't know what happened, but his rage was gone. He pulled my hands off of my wrist and kissed them.

"Sorry I hurt you. I hate hurting you. I love you."

"James, I loved you for so long that it feels like a weight is being lifted of my chest when I say I don't love you any more. I've moved on. I even have a boyfriend now," I said as the rage came back. I quickly moved away from the corner of the office.

"Do you hate me that much?"

"Yes," I said without hesitating.

"I'll be back. This isn't over," he said as I sat in my chair behind my desk and broke down crying. "Watch the fuck out," I heard him say as he left. It made me jump, thinking that he was going to come back, but he didn't.

"What the fuck was I ever thinking?" I asked myself aloud.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked. Now he shows up.


	10. Chapter 10

I couldn't even look at him. I was so mad at what had just happened with James, and on top of not seeing Edward for two weeks, I was going to explode. My restaurant was not the place for my anger. As I was grabbing my purse and keys, I heard the door shut.

"Talk to me, please?" he asked as he tried to hug me.

"Please, don't touch me right now," I said as the tears still flowed freely. "I just want to go home." I tried to move past him, but he grabbed my arm bringing it up so he could look at my wrist.

"Did the scummy guy that I bumped into on my way in here do this?" he asked, gently running his fingers over my wrist.

"Edward, I just want to go home," I cried as I pulled my arm back. He just nodded, moving out of my way of the door. I walked out of the backdoor and headed to my car.

"Ride with me. We'll come back for your car later," he said, holding open the passenger side door.

"Will you be around later?" I asked, causing his face to fall.

"Yes, Bella. We'll come back and get your car later tonight." I just stood there conflicted, not knowing what to do. I wiped the tears away, taking a deep breath. I knew I was okay to drive.

"Thanks, but I don't know if I'll want to go back out tonight. I'll just drive," I said as I got into my car. I saw him nod and close the door he was holding open.

As I drove back to the house, I thought back to the two years I spent as James' girlfriend, and all the things that he did to me. After the first time that we admitted we loved each other, we were in his room and I had knocked over one of his trophies. He pushed me to the ground and told me that I was stupid. I remember being scared and crying. He helped me up and kissed me, and told me to stop crying. He said he wouldn't do things like that to me if I just watched out. Being an adult, knowing now what abuse is, I shook my head.

"How did I not see the abuse?" I asked myself out loud. At the time, I loved him so much I didn't even notice other guys. The sun and moon rose around him. The awful names that he called me, I just took it and would tell him I was sorry if I did something as simple as tripping over my own two feet. Although, he did help me with my clumsiness. At the time, I just wanted to be perfect for him. Honestly, I shouldn't have ever been so upset when he left that day. I was the luckiest fucking girl in the world at that moment. Many aren't.

I walked into the house, put my shoes and coat away, and went to the kitchen to start some dinner. Edward was home for once, so I thought that I'd make him a meal.

"Do you like chicken Alfredo?"

"Yes, it's one of my favorites," he said, using his crooked smile on me. It probably would have worked if I had not just seen James. When I just nodded and turned back to what I was doing I heard him huff. "Are we going to talk about what happened?" he asked annoyed.

"You said a few days Edward, nothing about a few weeks!"

"Oooooooo, so now you're going to be a bitch to me because you saw your ex? Yet I'm going to end up being the bad guy," he said with a humorless laugh.

"You want to know what happened? Hmmm, lets see…" I said as I thought about where to start. "I just saw the only person besides my family that I ever loved, and then have this huge revelation of being the luckiest girl in the world to be out of that relationship. I have been screwing myself out of relationships that I could have had, but I didn't because of James! Yet, I have the hottest man in the world for a boyfriend and after two days of mind blowing sex and wonderful affections, he disappears for two weeks without a word. Two weeks, Edward! Not a few fucking days! So yeah, you are the bad guy in this, some of it anyway," I said as the tears started to fall, again.

"No. No fucking way are you going to be mad at me because you chose a dirt bag boyfriend ten years ago. Get the fuck over it. And yes, you may have screwed yourself out of a few relationships, but FUCK BELLA! I told you this: you and me, it would not be easy and you still agreed to it. You know what? Let me know when you're over James!" he yelled at me as he walked away. Why did Edward have to come around today of all days? This fight wouldn't have been that bad.

Dinner was done in a little less than an hour. I walked down the hallway and knocked on Edward's bedroom door.

"You don't have to knock, Bella," he said, as I opened the door.

"Dinner is done if your hungry," I told him making eye contact with him before shutting the door. I sat down at the table and dished myself out some food. I drank a cup of wine, then refilled it. He came out just as I got done pouring the wine in my cup. "Do you want some?" I asked tipping the bottle towards his cup.

"Please. Everything smells so good," he said sitting next to me at the table. We sat there for a few minutes in complete silence. The only sound was our forks on the plates. "I'm sorry," he said looking at me. He took my hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing the back of it. "I was out of line. I know I should've called or even texted."

"I'm sorry, too. Today was just a really bad day," I said, giving him a halfhearted smile. "A note in the morning would be nice too, just so you know," I told him as we both laughed, relived that the tension was gone for the most part.

After that, conversation came easy. He told me about work and a little about his family. I found out that he has a sister named Rosalie. He said that they really didn't get along all that well, but they would do anything for one another. I liked to hear that, because Emmett and I were best friends. I don't ever really remember fighting with him. We sat at the table and talked for two hours. I yawned and decide to start to clean up the mess. Edward helped, and to me that meant a lot.

"I'll be right in," Edward said as he winked at me. I felt so much better. I was hoping one day to meet his family. I knew I wanted Emmett to really meet him for more than the few minutes he had at the funeral. I would have to set that up. He was very good at reading people. I lay in bed waiting for Edward, just enjoying the quiet. When Edward came in, he didn't say anything. He just laid next to me, and held me. I started to fall asleep when I felt him move. "I cant sleep. Can we please talk about James?" I couldn't help but giggle. I felt better, so I knew I could talk about it.

I sighed before starting. " James was the biggest mistake of my life and I let him ruin me for so many years. When in reality, I was lucky with the way things turned out," I told him giving him a hug. "Do you know that today is the first time in many years I felt free of him? Do you know that he mentally and physical abused me?" I shook my head, remembering.

"You never said that before."

"I know, because today when he did this," I said holding up my wrists, "was when I finally realized it." I sighed before continuing. "This one time we were at the store and one of my brother's friends smiled at me, so I waved and smiled back. When we got back to James' house, he pushed me on his bed and called me a whore. He demanded to know who the guy was. I was scared, so I didn't answer right away. He grabbed me by the throat, although he didn't squeeze, and he just held me there. After I got done telling him that the guy was one of Emmett's friends, he was fine. He wasn't mad anymore. Then he kissed me so passionately that it made everything better. I was the one who apologized. He never did. At least not until today. Wanna know the sick part? After we made out for a while, I told him I thought it was cute that he was so jealous; it showed that he cared. Can you believe it?" I asked, looking at Edward. He was just lying there staring at me.

"He told me today that he cheated on me. I never knew, and I never questioned it. I trusted him one hundred percent. He married the girl that he cheated with because he knocked her up. Ya know what he told me? He bought his wife my brand of shampoo because that was the only way he could fuck her. Honestly, I don't know what I ever saw in him. Or why I loved him." I took a breath and looked at him again, he was just staring at the ceiling.

"If I would have known, I would have floored him." I smiled; that made me like Edward a whole lot more.

"Thanks. You don't know what that means to me," I told him, rolling onto my side to put my arm around his neck. I stared into his eyes before I leaned in to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around me, kissing away all of the sadness I had felt that day.

He slipped my shirt over my head and started to palm my breast, kissing his way down my neck. "I will never hurt you," he said, kissing my mouth again.

I pulled away. "Honestly, I know that. Thanks for being here for me today." That was the last of our conversation that night. I mean there were words spoken, but no conversation. We had sex that night, but it wasn't intense like it was before. It was slow and loving. We made love. I made love to Edward for the first time and would take that over some random fuck any day.


	11. Chapter 11

I slept like a baby, and when I woke up, I stretched and smiled; It was Friday, and I love Fridays. Saturday was the day Alice and I always hung out and had been for many years. We would have a lot to talk about, that was for sure. I walked out to the living room and looked out the window; the snow was starting to melt. That was the usual. April was sometimes cold, but there was never much snow. That put me into a better mood. March went so fast. I was glad Edward and I talked the night before. I really needed it.

The coffee pot was still on with a note sitting next to it. I smiled and got all giddy.

_Bella, have a good day. I should see you this weekend. Love Edward_

I thought that was sweet. At least I knew he was listening.

Friday came and went uneventfully. I felt Edward climb into bed that night, but I was too tired to say anything. I felt him kiss me on the cheek.

When I woke up Saturday morning, I felt refreshed. The best part of the morning was that I woke up to Edward. "Morning," I said kissing his cheek. He smiled and kissed me on the lips. "What are your plans for today?" I asked, cuddling into him.

"Well, I have plans with Jasper today. I know we haven't spent much time together, but Alice is kind of making us." I put my finger on his lips.

"Don't explain, its fine. Alice and I have plans already, too."

"Okay, so, dinner tonight?" he asked kissing me before getting out of bed.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun. Do you want to invite the almost newlyweds?" I asked as I sat up.

"Would it be okay if it was just the two of us?"

"Duh, of course! I was hoping that's what you would say," I said laughing, heading to the bathroom.

When I was walked out, Alice was already there. God, she was a total morning person. When we were kids and she would sleep over, she would get up, go down stairs, call her mom to say good morning, and then she would come upstairs and say all bubbly. "Good morning, Bella! Do you want to watch a movie and eat breakfast?" My answer was the same every time. "Whatever Alice." The movie was always the same, too: Dirty Dancing, Pretty Woman, or Wizard of Oz. On some Saturdays, we would still watch those movies. I loved her and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Good morning, Alice. Did you have a good night?" I asked her as bubbly as I could manage. She looked at me like I was someone she had never met.

"Hey," was all she said. Edward and I laughed at her, it wasn't often that she said nothing. Yet again, it was short lived. "Jasper, is in the car waiting for you," she told Edward. He gave me a kiss goodbye and hugged Alice.

"You girls have fun," he said as he went out the door. I made myself a cup of coffee and grabbed Alice a soda.

"So, I see you two are getting along well," Alice stated, sitting at the table with me while I ate.

"Mmmhmm," was all I said. She didn't question it, she just smiled and shook her head. "I saw James the other day," I mentioned as I got up to bring my bowl into the kitchen. I heard her choking on her drink.

"You what?" she yelled from the other room. "You saw James? When? Where? What did he say to you? What did you say to him?" Alice babbled.

I told her everything from start to finish. It only took two hours. I knew I had to tell her word for word or she would not be satisfied. I also told her about mine and Edward's fight, and how he just let me vent and cry.

"I still cant believe he showed his face after all these years," she said, looking at my wrist which was still bruised.

"I know. I agree, but it's really was a good thing," I said. "What movie do you want to watch?"

"I heard 17 Again was really funny." And that is what we did for the next two hours. The movie was so funny. It was so good and just what I needed.

The boys came back around three, and Alice and Jasper stayed for about an hour before they left.

"I'm going to jump into the shower. Care to join me?" I asked Edward, biting my lip.

I have never asked someone to shower with me. He didn't say anything, he just came to my room with the biggest shit eating grin on his face. As we got to my room, we started kissing. I pulled his shirt off, kissing his chest and abs. As I came back up to his mouth he took my shirt off and leaned down to suck on my nipples. He backed me up to the bed, lifting me up onto it without breaking our kiss. He undid my jeans and pulled them down. He then sucked on my nipples again before kissing me all way down my stomach. I felt him rub his finger down my wet folds, sticking his finger inside me. When his mouth cover my clit, my back arched off the bed. He used his tongue and his teeth, making me moan his name. When I came, I felt his tongue doing laps at my entrance.

"You taste so good," he said as he started kissing me.

I could taste myself on him and the two of us together tasted amazing. When he broke the kiss, he stood up and placed a pillow at his feet. He didn't even have to say anything; I knew what he wanted. I got to my knees, taking him into my mouth. He was big, and I couldn't take him all in, but I tried. I loved giving him head: the noises he made, and the way he grabbed my hair. Everything he did made me even more wet. He came into my mouth and I swallowed every drop. He was the first guy that I thought tasted good. He helped me up off the floor when I was finished feasting on him.

"Thank you," he said kissing me. "That was fantastic." He kissed me again, and when I felt my feet leave the floor, I wrapped my legs around his waist. He again started to kiss me down my neck. I felt him sucking, kissing, and biting. I almost came because it just felt so good.

"Edward," I said as I was trying to catch my breath. "I need you in me." It was all I said before I felt the bed hit my back and his cock slide into me; I moaned incomprehensibly.

"God baby, you are so wet...warm...tight," he said as he started to thrust in and out of me.

"You do that to me, Edward. Only you," I said as he shoved his whole cock into me. "And I like what I do to you," I said seductively biting my bottom lip.

"Baby, I love what you do to me," he said as he continued to thrust inside of me. I don't know how long we had sex for. All I knew was that I was sore when we were done. It was the best to date. I was so happy with him and even thought I was falling in love with him. I told myself that it was too soon to fall in love; we had only known each other for two months, and most of that time I didn't even see him.

We didn't end up showering together after all. He was willing, but I ended up saying no. I was getting hungry and thought that it would go quicker if we showered separately. I was so happy, very genuinely happy.

Dinner was just as amazing as the sex we had before hand. He told me Rose was coming into town in a couple weeks. I was excited to meet his family. He apologized ahead of time for anything she may say to me. I thought that was funny; she couldn't be that bad, could she?

Toocute24, thanks for all your help!


	12. Chapter 12

Three months later

I saw Edward a lot more after the last blow up we had. It was usually for a few minutes at night or on the weekends. I've learned a lot about him in the time that we've spent together. He grew up in Chicago, went to college at Harvard, and settled in upstate New York. The crime rate in Syracuse was quite high, so he was always busy. Sometimes, I wasn't really sure how much we had in common, but other times we were so much alike it was unbelievable. We had pretty much the same childhood, which was nice because we had the same values. For the first time in my life, I was thinking about settling down and having kids. But me being me, I was waiting for something to go wrong.

Another thing I learned is that Edward didn't know how to tell time. He told me that Rosalie was going to be here in a few weeks, but that ended up turning into a few months. We were all planning to go out to dinner the night she arrived. It was a perfect summer day in July - not too hot, but pleasantly warm. I invited Alice, Jasper, and Emmett to come along. At first, Emmett said no because he thought I was setting him up, but when I told him that I had never meet her, he decide to come. He knew I wouldn't hook him up with someone I had never met before. I love my brother. He and I have talked about the future a lot lately. He was ready to get married and have kids, but told me that Alice and I were the only girls he knew in their twenties that wanted the same thing. He was a big goof; he loved to joke around and tease, and he could always made me laugh. He owned his own car dealership and he was very successful. He could sell anything; he had the gift to gab.

"BELLA?" I heard Edward yell my name.

"What?" I asked, pulling my shirt over my head running out to the dining room. "Why are you yelling?"

"Jesus Christ! You aren't even ready!" he huffed, throwing his arms in the air. I pulled my hair in a ponytail, put on some flip flops, and I was ready to go. "Ready now?" he snapped as he walked out of the house.

"What the hell, Edward?" I asked, getting into the car.

"If it was your family, you would have been ready hours ago."

"Whatever. I'm not going tonight if you're going to be like this," I said, opening the door to get out.

"Bella, don't. I'm sorry, I'm just nervous," he said, reaching over me to close the door. He picked up my hand and kissed it.

"Babe, I don't want to fight with you the whole time that she is here. And I most definitely don't want to be left alone with her if she is going to be a bitch the whole time, either."

"She's not going to be a bitch to you. I'm sure you'll both get along just fine," he said, sounding like he was trying to convince himself more than me. We drove all the way to the airport in silence. I didn't know what to say to him; he was so uptight the whole way. This was a new side to him, I didn't know if I liked it. We walked inside, hand in hand, to the baggage claim to meet her.

"Rosalie!" I heard Edward yell, waving the hand that I wasn't holding. My mouth almost dropped on the floor when I saw her. No wonder there are ugly people in this world; Edward's family took all the good looks. Now I was really anxious to meet his parents. Rosalie was tall and beautiful, with long blond hair. I was very nervous about meeting her. She didn't look too mean or bitchy, which made me feel a little better; I think Edward was exaggerating. He let go of my hand to give her a hug. She smiled at him sweetly before turning to glare at me. What the fuck? Are you kidding me?

Edward turned around, taking my hand. "Rose, this is my girlfriend, Bella. Bella, this is Rose," he said as she smiled sweetly at me this time, and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you," she said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Thank you. It's very nice to meet you, as well. Edward's told me a lot about you, too," I told her, giving her a sweet smile. Maybe Edward hugged her a little too tight, and that is why it looked like she glared at me. I was just over thinking things.

"We are meeting everyone at the restaurant," Edward said before taking her bags. "How long do you plan on staying?"

"I think for two weeks," she said with a sigh. "Who all are we meeting at the restaurant?"

"Well, my brother Emmett is going to be there. This will be his first time meeting Edward. My best friend, Alice, and her fiance, Jasper, will also be there," I told her as we got in the car. She really didn't say much after that. Every time I looked at Edward, he would just smile at me. I was so confused. I thought he was all nervous about me meeting her, but now that she was here, he was cool as a cucumber. It didn't take long to get to the restaurant.

"How are mom and dad doing?" Edward asked.

"Oh, the same. Maybe you should call them sometime," she said with a snooty attitude.

"Yeah, maybe," was all he said in response.

"They are in the back," I said as we entered La Bella. Edward told the hostess that people were waiting for us, and she took us to the table. As we got there, Emmett got up and gave me a hug.

"Oh, my, I'm Emmett; you must be Rosalie," he said holding out her chair. I was in shock. I had never seen Emmett be such a gentleman.

"Emmett," I said, getting his attention. "This is my boyfriend, Edward. Edward, this is my big brother, Emmett," I said as they shook hands.

"So, what are your intentions with my sister?" Em asked, glaring at Edward. I felt so embarrassed. I just wanted to have a nice dinner, but now I was feeling sick. Of course, Edward didn't miss a beat.

"My intentions are to marry her," he said, smiling smugly at Emmett. "What are your intentions with my sister?" Oh shit! I cannot take the stress of my brother's questioning, and now my boyfriend is going to start, too? Someone kill me now.

"Your sister is smoking hot and I hope to get to know her," he said as they both broke out in laughter, patting each other on the back. Any more stress and I was going to be sick. After Emmett and Edward took their seats, the conversation came easy to the table. Rosalie and Alice hit it off immediately, which was great, because if she liked my best friend, she had to like me, too. I was just glad that the attention was off me, or so I thought.

"So, Bella, where did you go to college?" Rose asked.

"Well, I never went to college, but I am taking a couple of courses in business this fall," I said, feeling proud of myself. Edward put his hand on the back of my neck and rubbed.

"Oh, wow! You're not very educated. What do you and my brother talk about?" she asked as my jaw dropped.

"Rose, that's rude and you know it," Edward said to her in a warning tone.

"How is it rude when it's true? What do you talk about with her?"

"We talk about a lot of things. I'm not as dumb as I look!" I said to her, getting up from the table to go to the bathroom. How dare she! Now I really think she was glaring at me at the airport.

"Bella?" I heard a voice call as I went into the bathroom. "Bella, look, I'm sorry I don't like you, and I don't know what my brother sees in you." Wow! At least she was honest. "I think my brother deserves the best, and I don't think that's you. I think he's falling for you because you are the only one who's stayed around."

"Wow, Rose, tell me how you really feel," I said, feeling like I was going to cry. It is one thing to be rude, but to be outright mean is insane. "I don't know who you think you are, but I love your brother very much. I'm sorry if I'm not up to your standards, but I've been watching you; you have been eye-fucking my brother all night. I hope it will just be a hook-up for you, because he didn't go to college either, and he's not that smart. I was doing his homework when he was a senior and I was in eighth grade!" I said, raising my voice to her.

"That means nothing to me. There is something about you that I just don't like. Trust me when I say that I will find out what that is," she said as she turned and left the bathroom. I just stood there. I didn't know what else to do. I started walking back to the table when I saw Emmett waiting by the door.

"Hey, Bells. Everyone is outside. Here's your coat," he said, holding it out to me. "So, what do you think of Rosie? Isn't she great?"

"I think she's a bitch and I don't like her." His face fell, and that made me feel bad, but that was exactly how I felt.

"Come on, Bella, give her a chance. I think she is sweet."

"You think she is sweet? Emmett she thinks that you and I are uneducated because we didn't go to college!"

"I'm sure she didn't mean it like that."

"Whatever, Emmett," I said as I walked past him to get outside. God, how can he think she is sweet?

"Hey, we're all going to go out. Do you want to come?" Alice asked me happily.

"No, no thank you. I'm not feeling well. Edward, if you want to go, by all means go. I just want to go home," I said to him as he put his arm around me.

"See Edward! She is such a lair. I told you she didn't like me. Now she is going to keep you away from me!" Rosalie yelled, crossing her arms and pouting like a three year old.

"Rosalie..." Edward and Emmett said in unison.

"Ya know what, you fucking bitch? I would never keep your precious brother away from you. If you pulled your fucking nose out of the air for two seconds, you may have heard me tell him to go. As for me, you're right; I don't want to be anywhere near you!" I yelled at her. "Oh, and one more thing - I think it is disgusting how jealous you are that your brother found someone. We all know that you're going to be alone for the rest of your life! No one could love you!" I said, stepping closer to her.

"BELLA, GET YOUR ASS IN THE CAR!" Edward yelled at me. I just stood there frozen. I really wanted to punch her in the face. Before I could act on the urge, Emmett stepped in front of me to give me a hug. I pushed him away from me, not wanting to be touched.

"Get off me. And don't you dare defend her," I said as I turned to get in to the Volvo. I heard Edward tell Rosalie to cut her shit. Why did she hate me? Why did my brother protect her?

"What the hell, Bella!" Edward asked, getting into the car. "Rosalie is my sister. Why would you try to attack her?" Was he really asking me that?

"I don't know what kind of perfect world you come from, but you don't talk to people like she just talked to me!" I said, raising my voice at him.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I knew this was going to happen."

"Don't apologize for her. It's not your fault that she is such a rude bitch."

"Don't, Bella. Don't say that," he said, waving his hand in my face.

"Whatever, Edward." I slouched in my seat as he pulled out of the parking lot. I didn't talk to him for a while because I had no idea what to say. If I did say something, I would probably just piss him off more. I couldn't understand why he was pissed at me when she was the one who started this stupid drama. "You are going the wrong way," I told him, still trying not to cry.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, still sounding annoyed.

"This isn't the way home."

"We aren't going home."

"Why?"

"Because. We are going out with everyone and you are going to try to get along with my sister," he said, sounding smug.

"The fuck I am! I just want to go home," I said, getting even more pissed off.

"Bella, honey, please? For me? Just try, and if she starts anything again, we'll go home, no questions asked." How could I really say no to him when he was asked like that? "She's not like that all the time, I promise," he said, kissing my hand.

"Babe, I know she's not. I saw her get along with everyone very well… just not me. I'll try though, only because I want to make you happy." He put the car in park, leaning over to give me a kiss.

"Thank you, Bella."

* * *

I know it has been a while since I have updated. I will update as I get them back from the wonderful toocute24. I have been throwing a lot to things at her lately and this story is at the bottom of the list. For those that didn't read this before I pulled it, the story is completely done. Just bare with me!


	13. Chapter 13

"I love you, Bella," I heard, as arms wrapped around my waist. I had to giggle.

"I love you, too," I said I as I turned around to give Alice a hug, handing her the beer I bought for her. "How can you be so nice to her?" I asked taking a long drink of my beer.

"Bella, you know I'm nice to everyone. What she said to you was way out of line. I was going to say something, but then Edward and Emmett yelled and it scared me. I'm sorry," she said looking at her feet.

"Alice, don't apologize. I'm not mad at you."

"K, then let's go dance it out," she said, grabbing my arm.

"Dance it out? We haven't done that since we were kids," I said as I started to laugh. Alice's face fell instantly. I knew she was just trying to help. "Okay, just let me get a refill."

"You're getting drunk tonight, aren't you?" Alice asked. All I did was smile when I turned to her.

I got my drink, and we were on your way to the dance floor. I didn't know where Edward was, but figured he was probably off somewhere comforting his sister because I'm such a big bitch. Whatever! I didn't want to be the jealous girlfriend, and I especially didn't want to be jealous of his family; that was so immature. Alice and I made it to the dance floor and danced for three songs straight. She was right: it did make me feel better. I should 'dance it out' more often. By the time the third song was over, I was extremely thirsty and out of a drink. I still didn't know where Edward was, but this time I looked around for him. Unfortunately, I didn't see him anywhere. That was weird, but I was with Alice, and I was really starting to have a good time. When we got back to the bar, we saw Emmett and Rosalie. They were sitting as close as possible to one another. God, I hope that they just do a one night stand thing and nothing else.

"Bella, do you see Jasper anywhere?"

"No, I was just thinking the same thing. I don't see Edward, either. Let's go look outside. Maybe Edward is smoking," I said to Alice as we set your empty glasses on the counter. We headed out the back to where we went to smoke. They were sitting at the table that Jasper, Alice, and I would sit when we'd come here.

"What are you guys doing out here? You should have come and danced with us," I said, sitting next to Edward and putting my hand on his thigh. He didn't move or touch me back. I'm so over this and his family. I pulled my hand off his thigh and lit my cigarette.

"We were going to, but you two looked like you were having a lot of fun, and we didn't want to get hurt. Have either of you watched yourselves dance?" Jasper said, breaking out in laughter. Alice and I both hit him and Edward chuckled. I nudged him with my elbow. At least this time he looked at me.

"Okay, Jasper, buy me a drink!" Alice squealed. "See you inside, Bella," Alice said to me. As I was getting ready to say something, she jerked her head towards Edward, telling me to talk to him.

They went inside and I took another drag. I was not going to talk first. I already knew what he was going to say.

"You aren't even trying, Bella," he said, not looking at me.

"The night's still young. Besides, she's all over my brother. I didn't want to bother them," I told him.

"Bella, I can't be with someone who can't get along with my family," he said, looking up at my face. I didn't know what to say. I just got up and went inside. I saw Emmett sitting alone so I went over to him.

"Hey, Em. Where's Rose?" I asked, sitting next him.

"She went to the bathroom. Want a beer?"

"Yes please," I told him as the bartender came over and got us each another beer.

"Are you in love with Edward?" he asked me, making me choke on my drink.

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Rose said."

"Oh," I said before taking a drink, remembering I told Rose that I loved her brother. "I do love him as a person, but I don't know if I am _in_ love with him. I don't know how that feels," I told him before taking another long drink.

"Were you ever in love with James?"

"I thought so, but now, I'm not so sure."

"Did I tell you I saw him a while back?"

"No. He came and visited me at work one day."

"How did it go?"

"Not well. I hate him Emmett, so much. I hope I never have to see him again."

"When you were with him, was he mean to you?" I didn't know what to tell him.

"It doesn't matter anymore. He and I are over." I didn't know what else to say, so I left it at that. He didn't ask me anything else either, because just then, Rose walked up to us.

"What are you two talking about so seriously?" she asked, wrapping her arms around Emmett.

"Nothing, Emmett was just buying me another beer," I said as the bartender came over with another beer for me. "Are you having fun?" I asked Rosalie. See, I could play nice.

"Yes I am. You have a great brother," she told me, not taking her eyes off of him.

"Yeah you too. I really do care for your brother and I don't want to hurt him. Can we try to get along?" I asked as she turned to look at me.

"Okay, I honestly don't know if you are right for my brother, but I can see that he loves you. So, yes…I will try," she said, sticking her hand out to me. I shook her hand and smiled.

"Well, that's a start," Emmett laughed, pulling us both in for a hug.

"Okay, I'm going to go find Edward," I said getting up and offering her my seat. "Rose, I'm helping Alice plan her wedding. Would you like to help us while you are in town?" See…I was trying. Why couldn't Edward be here to see us when we were actually getting along? He had really bad timing.

"Actually, Alice invited me to go shopping next week with the two of you. I think she was trying to get you and me to get along," she said laughing.

"Okay then, that works," I said with a smile before I turned to walk away. I saw Jasper and Alice dancing, but I still didn't see Edward, so I walked back outside; he was still sitting in the same spot as he was when I left him earlier. I walked over and sat next to him.

"You ready to go home?" he asked, still sounding pissy.

"Yeah if you are," I said just as I heard a slow song come on inside. "Can I have one dance first, before we go?" I asked, putting my hand out to him. He didn't take it. Instead, he just got up and looked at me.

"Some other time. I'm really tired and want to go home," he said before turning around and walking back into the bar. I saw him walk up to Rose and say something, nod, and then head for the door. I waved to Alice as I was on my way out.

The ride home was quiet, and I didn't know what to think. I didn't say anything about Rose and me starting to get along, because I didn't want to set him off. I wanted him to say something, anything, but he never did.

Hey everyone! Now that my other stories have calmed down, the amazing Sally has been able to crank out some chapters for me! There will be more today!


	14. Chapter 14

As we approached the house, I started to get nervous. I had all these thoughts running through my head. This was it; I could feel it; Edward and I would no longer be together after the night was over. He put the car in park and shut it off. I was out of the car and to the house before I realized that Edward was still in the car. As I turned around, I saw that he was getting out, so I just walked inside, leaving the door open behind me.

"I can't do this," Edward said. He had slammed the door right after, making me jump.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"You and me. I can't do it. You don't like my sister, and my sister doesn't like you. I can't and won't choose between you and my family. I'm sorry," he said before passing me to head to his room. I laughed because he was being ridiculous. Rose and I were going to try to get along. We were going to do this for Edward, because we both loved him. I knew at that moment that I was in love with him, because my heart broke in two and I started to cry; I couldn't help it. I didn't want us to break up. "Don't cry, Bella. That's not going to work on me."

"But Edward, Rose and I…" My words were cut off when he shut his bedroom door in my face. That was when I lost it. "Fuck you, Edward Cullen! I hate you for this. And just to let you know, I don't do second chances!" I screamed through the door. I guess he didn't like that, because he flung open the door and just stared at me. He was so mad that the vain was popping out of his neck, and he was flaring his nostrils.

"What would make you think that I would want a second chance?"

"You will soon find out, asshole! You've been _wanting_ to break up with me, haven't you! Was all this bullshit between Rose and I the excuse you needed?"

"NO BELLA! I wanted to fucking marry you! I wanted you to be the mother of my children! But you and my sister ruined it. You have been the only woman that I ever had those thoughts about."

"Is this what you really want?" I asked, wiping tears away even though they continued to fall.

"Yes," he whispered. "I'm sorry." Not wanting to hear any more, I turned around and walked to my room, closing the door behind me.

One month later

That night was the last time I spoke to Edward Cullen. I wanted to tell him that Rose and I were going to try to be friends, or at least get along, but I couldn't. It seemed to me like the breakup was something he really wanted, and I was going to give it to him. I lied to him when I said I didn't give second chances; I would for him. I missed him so much. I didn't even know it was possible to miss someone as much as I missed him. To make things worse, we avoided each other like the plague. If we were both in the house at the same time, we wouldn't come out of our rooms.

I got to know Rosalie very well during the last month, though. Once she met my brother, she moved here to be with him. I was happy for Emmett. Rose was a good match for him. Now, I wouldn't say Rose and I were best friends, but lately, the three of us girls were always together, and we always had a lot of fun. Rose said she tried to talk to Edward a few times, but every time she would even mention my name, he would stop her. She said she was sorry for ever starting trouble, but I told her not to worry about it Like I said, I think he was looking for a way out anyway. When I started talking about dating again, Rose was very supportive, which I wasn't expecting.

"Do it, Bella. If my brother wants to be a stupid jackass and not let anyone talk to him, then I say fucking do it up! Maybe if he sees you with someone else, and understands that you aren't going to wait around for him, he will realize what he is missing." I almost cried. Rose was growing on me. She told me that when we first met, she wanted to see if I would stand up for myself and voice my opinion; she never expected Edward to be a douche bag about it.

We were short-handed at the restaurant tonight, so I was helping out. Around dinnertime this man walked in. He was my age, or maybe a little older, and he was cute: blonde hair, blue eyes - a real looker.

"Hey, I'm Bella. I'll be waiting on you this evening. Can I start you off with something to drink? Or are you waiting for someone?" I asked, flirting with him a little bit.

"Nope, I'm flying solo tonight. I'll have a beer, whatever's on tap, thanks," he said, so I walked away to get that for him. As I was walking back, I noticed that he was smiling at me. What a cute smile, I said to myself.

"Can I take your order?" I asked.

"What do you recommend?"

"Well, I'm the owner of the place, so I don't really have a favorite. I think it is all good," I said with a little giggle.

"Well," he said winking at me, "what time do you get off work?"

"Whenever the rush dies down. Why?"

"Well, this is the best bar in town, and I was wondering if I could buy the prettiest girl in the place a drink?" he asked, smiling very smug-like. I laughed; it was cute the way he trying so hard. How could I say no?

"Well…" I said. "What's your name?"

"Mike, Mike Newton," he said, sticking his hand out to me. I shook it, smiling the entire time.

"Nice to meet you, Mike. What can I get you to eat?"

"Oh, so you're going to be like that and not tell me yes right away?"

"Who said I was going to say yes?"

"Okay, that's fair. I'll just take a cheeseburger with everything on it and an order of fries."

"Good choice; that's my favorite."

"Thought you didn't have favorites?" I didn't say anything, instead just shrugging my shoulders. As I was putting the order in, Angela, one of our newest waitresses, walked over to me smiling.

"Well Boss, looks like someone has a crush on you," she said with a laugh.

"He asked me to go get a drink with him tonight. Do you think I should go?"

"Why not, what do you have to lose?" She walked away, and I thought about Edward. That is what Alice always used to say to me, and I really hated it when she did. I think it was becoming my life motto. Mike's food was up quickly, so I brought it over to him.

"Thanks, Bella. This looks so good," he said, rubbing his hands together.

"Good. I hope you like it. Can I get you anything else?"

"Nope, I'm all set. Thank you." I smiled and walked away.

I headed into my office after that and saw that I had seven new text messages. The first two were from Alice. 'Bells, going out tonight… joins us' and 'please! It's Friday night, you have to come.' The third was from Rose: 'you better be getting laid if you aren't answering.' The fourth was from Alice again: 'please come out with us'. She wrote that same thing six times. The fifth text was from Rose: 'if you don't come out and I have to listen to Alice bitch about it all night I'm going to kick your ass.' The last two just said 'please' a thousand times, both from Alice.

'At work right now. This guy asked me to have drinks with him, so we are going to hang out at my bar. Love you both'. I sent that message to both of them, and hadn't even closed my phone before I received two more messages: one from each of them. Alice said, 'we will see you there', and Rose said, 'good for you! Is he cute?' I just laughed, knowing that they would be at the bar in a matter of minutes.

"Can I get you anything else, Mike?" I asked as I stood by his table.

"Yup," was all he said. I stood there and waited almost an entire minute.

"Well? What can I get you?"

"You, me, drinks in your bar." I laughed; I had to. Who wouldn't laugh at that?

"Yes, Mike, I will have one drink with you," I said as I walked away. I really didn't want to hang out with anyone, but I didn't want to wait for Edward to come around, either. I had learned my lesson with James.


	15. Chapter 15

Mike and I ordered drinks, but before we could take our first sip, I heard a very distinct voice call out my name.

"I'm sorry for anything they say," I said, leaning away from Mike as Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett walked up.

"Hello, sister. Who is this douche?" he rudely asked.

"Emmett! Quit being an ass! This is my friend, Mike," I said, turning to Mike and mouthing 'sorry.' He just smiled and winked at me. "Mike, this is my brother, Emmett." They shook hands, but Emmett didn't look happy.

The girls were a force to be reckoned with. They kept asking Mike question after question. I was so embarrassed. He didn't seem to mind, though. He answered all their questions, and laughed right along with them. Jasper and Emmett kept their distance. When I went to the jukebox to play some music, Emmett and Jasper joined.

"Bells, what are you doing with him?" Jasper asked. I was taken off guard, because Jasper didn't really ever say much.

"Hanging out."

"What about Edward?" Emmett asked.

"What about him?"

"He loves you, Bell! Why the fuck are you hanging out with this douche?"

"Emmett that is enough. Please stop. I'm not waiting around for Edward. He made his choice," I said as I walked away, going over to join Mike. When he put his arm around my waist, I saw Emmett walk outside. Jasper stared for a minute at first, but then followed him. What the fuck was their problem? I didn't get it. I was not going to beg Edward to come back to me.

About an hour later, Mike excused himself to use the bathroom. I took a deep breath; I needed to calm myself because I missed Edward so much.

"I like him, Bella. He is so nice!" Alice squealed, hugging me tightly.

"Me, too. He's no Edward, but I like him," Rose said as she laughed and gave me a hug. Just as I was going to let go of her, Alice gasped for air and flung her little arms around Rose and me. I felt Rose move her head and say, "Oh shit!"

"What's going on?" I asked, trying to get out from between them.

"Ladies, will you please move away from my date so I can ask her to dance?" I heard Mike ask just as a slow song started. I was flattered that he would want to dance with me.

I felt Rose remove her arms from me, and then Alice whispered in my ear. "I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't know, I promise." When she let go of me, I looked at Mike and said yes before turning around to take a drink of my beer. That was when I saw him. Edward was sitting with Emmett, who had a smug grin on his face, and Jasper wouldn't even look at me. I was not going to let them ruin this for me. Edward didn't want me, but Mike did, and I was not going to be rude to him.

I took his hand and walked to the dance floor. He pulled me close - a little to close in my opinion - but I went with it.

"I really enjoyed hanging out with you tonight," he said, running his fingers through my hair.

"I enjoyed myself, too," I told him, smiling up at him.

"Would you like to have dinner with me Saturday night?" he asked, making my smile even bigger.

"Yes, I would like that." He leaned in then, trying to kiss me, but I got to nervous and turned my head so he ended up kissing my cheek.

"Oh, you don't kiss on first dates? I like that," he said as he hugged me, picking me up off the ground. "I really hate to do this, but I have to get going because I have to work in the morning. Can I have your number so I can call you?" I told him yes, and smiled as he punched my number into his phone. When he was finished, we walked back over to Rose and Alice; apparently, they weren't talking to the boys. "Well ladies, it was nice talking with you. I hope to see you again," he said as he kissed both of their hands. They just giggled like school girls. Mike leaned in and kissed my cheek again. "See you later, Bella. I'll call you."

"Bye, Mike." That was all I could say because I could feel the boys' eyes burning holes into my back. After Mike was gone, the boys walked over to us. I was so pissed. At that very moment, I hated them and didn't want to talk.

"So, it looked like you girls enjoyed yourselves," Emmett said as I turned around and gave him a death glare.

"Bye girls. This was fun; we should do it again very soon," I said, giving Alice and Rose hugs.

"You're leaving already?" Rose whined. "Come on, Bella, we were having fun. I love being friends with you and hanging out," she said as she pouted. I knew Edward heard her, and that made me giggle.

"I'm sorry, Rosie. I'm glad we are friends, too, but I suddenly don't feel very well. It has been a long day," I said, giving her the 'you're good' look. She just smirked some more.

"Okay then, I'll see you Friday. I'll pick you up at noon."

"K. Bye girls. I love you both!" I said, ignoring the guys.

"Bye Bells, love you too," Rose said, almost laughing. Alice was trying so hard not to laugh. All she did was wave.

As I got to my office to get my things, I lost it and I started laughing. I couldn't help it. I shook my head as I was locking up.

"What's so funny, Bella?" I heard Edward's voice for the first time in a month. God I missed him. I loved listening to him talk. I loved him, everything about him. I didn't know what to say to him, though, so I just turned around and looked at him. I thought he was going to cry, and my heart broke all over again. I really didn't want to hurt his feelings. Why did Emmett have to call him? I know it was Emmett, because Jasper didn't have a vindictive bone in his body and would never do that.

"Nothing, Edward. I just had a good night, that's all."

"Are you going to see him again?"

"Yes," I said and then we stood there in silence. I felt the tears in my eyes, but I was not going to cry in front of him.

"Okay," he said in a whisper. "You and Rose are friends?" His voiced cracked, and I felt some of my tears spill over.

"Yes. We have been since the night we met," I told him. It came out barely audible. I had such a huge lump in my throat that it hurt.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked as I watched the tears spill from his eyes.

"You never gave me a chance. Rose tried to tell you, too, but you told her not to start." His tears slipped out more. The more he cried, the more my heart broke. I didn't know if I should hug him or touch him in any way. I still loved him, and I hated to see him so upset.

"I'm sorry." It was all he said before he turned and walked away.

"Me, too," I whispered, but he was already gone. What the fuck am I supposed to do now? I asked myself.


	16. Chapter 16

Two weeks later

The wedding was coming up fast. We had everything under control, and Alice was at ease. It wasn't like a normal wedding because there really wasn't any stress. With the three of us working together - which we did very well - we were all stress-free. For the most part, everything was done. All we had to do was show up, and it felt good to be so prepared.

I had gone out on three dates with Mike, but I had to end it. I was too in love with Edward, and I wanted to try and make it work. He was gone on business until two days before the wedding, and that made Alice nervous, but I told her it was nothing to worry about. He would be there.

Rose made it her personal business to go to everyone that was involved with the wedding and tell them, 'ruin this and I will hurt you badly'. One of Alice's friends said they couldn't be in the wedding. Alice was upset, but not hurt, and Rosalie stepped up to the plate. I joked with Alice, telling her that Rose probably threatened Tanya just so she could be in the wedding. I guess one of Tanya's sisters decided to get married the same day.

No one talked about that night at the bar when I first met Mike. I guess no one really knew what to say. With everything set for the wedding, I invited everyone to the bar for drinks. I thought we all deserved it after finishing up with the last minute details.

"Bella, I love you! Thanks for helping so much. I couldn't have done it without you…either of you," Alice said as she hugged Rose and me.

"You are very welcome. It looks like we are going to have another wedding to plan soon," I said, bumping elbows with Rose.

"Bella, how are you so sure your brother is going to ask me to marry him?" Rose asked. She lit up every time anyone even _mentioned_ him.

"Easy. I have watched my brother date countless girls. He has never, and I mean NEVER, treated any of them the way he treats you. He loves you, Rose. You are very lucky," I told her, raising my glass. "Welcome to the family, Sister!" I said as we tapped glass. I thought I saw a tear in her eye, but she looked away. "Rose are you crying? Are you really showing emotion?" I said, poking her in the side.

"No, Bella." She sounded annoyed, but then I heard her let out a sob.

"I was just picking on you, Rose. I know you aren't a heartless bitch." I felt so bad. I didn't know what to say.

"No, Bella, just stop talking," she huffed as she wiped the last of her tears. "I don't know why, but that meant something coming from you, okay?" she snapped at me.

"Okay, Rose," I said as I smiled at her. Alice was laughing. For some reason, she thought everything was funny when it came to Rose and me.

"I welcome you to my family, too, whatever," she said so fast that I almost didn't understand her. I just nodded my head.

All of a sudden I saw Alice stiffen up, almost like she was scared. She pulled out her cell and texted someone - probably Jasper, I thought to myself. Before I could see what had her spooked, I felt an arm around waist.

"Can I buy you a drink?" I froze. That voice…it gave me a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. James; no way this was happening. I thought I was going to throw up. I saw Rosalie out of the corner of my eye with a disgusted look on her face. Alice was still texting someone, and I knew then who it was: Emmett.

"Nnno," I stuttered. "No thank you," I told him as I tried to move out of his grip.

"A beer for me and my girl here," he told the bartender. I felt his hand slide down to my ass, and I tried to back away from him, but it was pointless; he had a death grip on me.

"No James, I don't want another beer, and I am _not_ your girl," I said, turning to look at him for the first time.

"Whatever, Bella, don't be a bitch," he said in my ear. I thought I was going to cry. "Hey, Alice. How are you? Long time, no see," he said, smiling at her. Switching sides, he put his hand under my hair, holding my neck in a death grip.

"Go to hell, James," she said with a tight smile. She had never liked him, but it didn't matter. He completely ignored her.

"Congratulations on getting married. I hear it is coming up soon," he said. "I'm James, and you are?" he asked Rose.

"This is Rose, Emmett's girlfriend," I said, trying to pull away from him. He was really starting to hurt me. "James, please let go. You are hurting me." Instead of releasing me, he gripped me tighter.

"Nice to meet you. Emmett is a lucky man," he said, squeezing my neck even harder before he finally let go. Moving back over to the other side of me, he grabbed my waist again. "Bella, I would love to be your date," he said, taking a drink of his beer.

"No, I already have a date," I told him.

"Oh Bella, you are such a liar," he said.

"No I'm not. I'm going with my boyfriend," I said as he turned me to face him.

"You don't have a boyfriend, Bella. You are such a liar. How did things work out with Mike?" he asked, holding my hips tightly. I didn't know what to say. "That's right, sweetheart. Mike is one of my friends. I had him ask you out. I know everything you told him. It really is a shame that Edward is such a piece of shit. At least he would choose family over you, though. That's commendable," he said as he started to rub up and down my thighs. "Mike did say you were a good kisser, but I already knew that."

"I think you need to leave!" Rose said, standing up.

"Shut up, bitch!" he said to Rose.

"EXCUSE ME?" Emmett! Emmett is here. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, hey Emmett! How's it going, buddy?" James asked, taking his hands off me.

"Did you just call my girl a bitch?" he asked, nose to nose with James.

"Yes, but she was in my face."

"You don't ever call my girl or my sister a bitch," Emmett said, stepping even closer to him.

"Emmett, it's not what you think. I was just accepting Bella's invitation to Alice's wedding. I'm going to be her date."

"What the fuck have you been smoking?" I asked James, moving out of Emmett's way.

"She never asked him. She told him to leave her alone," Rose said. Emmett never took his eyes off James.

"Mike is one of your friends, isn't he?" Emmett questioned, putting two and two together. I should have known better; Emmett could always read people.

"Mike who?" James asked

"Yes, Emmett. James told Bella that he was, and that Mike went back and told him everything that was said between them," Alice about squealed.

And that was all it took. James was out cold on the bar floor. I was laughing so hard that I had tears in my eyes.

"Emmett, I love you! Thank you," I said, hugging him tightly.

"I love you, too. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just hate that he wouldn't stop touching me."

"Well, I don't think you have anything to worry about anymore," he said as he picked James up off the floor and carried him out to the parking lot.

"A round for every one on me," I said. There were only ten other people or so in the place, but no one needed to see that.

Rose's POV

"Hey, Mom. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm well, dear. How are things on your end?"

"Really good. I can't wait for you to meet Emmett. I know you will love him. His sister says that he is going to ask me to marry him. I hope she is right." I always felt so giddy when I would talk about Emmett. I was so in love with him!

"Now his sister is Bella?" My mom could never keep up with all of things that Edward and I had done.

"Yes. Bella is the one that Edward is in love with."

"But they are not together?"

"No. He is out of town for work, and I'm hoping that when he gets back he'll fix thing. If it all goes well, they should be back together by the wedding. I can't wait for you to meet her, Mom. She is great. She made me cry because she welcomed me to her family. I don't know why I let that get to me, but it meant a lot to me coming from her, because when we first met, we didn't like each other."

"Wow, Rosie! I'm so surprised that you actually like one of Edward's girls."

"Bella is different. They are going to get married if Edward can ever pull his head out of his ass."

"Rose, don't use that language; it's not lady-like, and I raised a lady," my mother scolded.

"Sorry mom, but he is being so dumb. Bella's great; you'll see. You are still coming to the wedding, right?"

"Yes. It was very kind of Alice to invite us."

"Oh I know! She said because Edward and I have gotten so close with her, that she just had to meet you."

"She sounds delightful," my mom said with a giggle. "I really like this side of you, Rosie. You sound so happy."

"I am," I said with a sigh; it felt good to be happy.

"Are you and your brother still fighting?" she asked. I didn't know what to say. It wasn't my fault he wouldn't let me talk.

"Kind of. I was thinking about calling him, though."

"I think that's a great idea. I'll talk to you later. I love you and miss you. We will see you soon," she told me. I had been thinking about calling him for a few days, now. I needed to talk to him. If he wouldn't willingly listen to me, then I would have to find a way to make him.

"Hello?" he answered, sounding in an okay mood. Well, it had to be a pretty good mood, or he wouldn't have answered at all. This was the first phone call in three weeks that he did answer.

"Hey, are you busy? Do you have time to talk?" I asked in my nicest voice.

"Yeah. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, well kind of. But mostly yes."

"Okay...Is there something you want to talk about?" he asked. What was wrong with me? I felt like I was going to cry, again.

"Um…" was all I was able to say before the tears spilled over. "I'm sssorry. I want you and Bella together. I really love Bella like a sister. I was so wrong to be a bitch to her that first night. I'd try to tell you a couple days after you split up that we were going to try to get along, but you wouldn't listen. And you know me: I just stopped trying when I knew I should have made you listen. Bella feels the same way. She is in…she really likes you." I took a deep breath, trying to attempt to stop crying.

"Rosalie, what is wrong with you? You never cry."

"I fucking know! Bella even made me cry today, too."

"Why? What did she do?"

"Nothing, really. She just welcomed me into her family."

"That was very kind of her. She has a good heart."

"You have no idea."

"Rose, are you pregnant?"

"What? No! Why would you ask me that? Well, um, yeah...no...I don't think I am." Could I be?

"Well Rosie, I think you need to go home and get some sleep. I think you are overly tired, and just so you can sleep easier, I want you to know that I'm going to work things out with Bella. I miss her like crazy. My life sucks without her," he said with a sigh.

"Okay, bye. Love you." That was all I said before I hung up the phone and went to the store.


	17. Chapter 17

EPOV

Wow! Something was definitely wrong with Rosalie. The last time I saw or heard her cry, was when she was ten. I did something to her that I can't remember, but that was the year she started getting even. I was happy she called today. I was glad that she loved Bella, because I did, too, and I wanted to be with her more than anything. My life was nothing lately. I didn't know left from right, and I was off my game at work. I just felt lost. When she was dating that fucker, Mike, it took everything I had not to beat the shit out of him.

I got home late one day, and I saw them on the porch. I shut my headlights off and sat on the side of the road. Yes, I know that was along the lines of a stalker, but I had to watch. I had to see if there was something there. When I saw Bella laugh, it made me realize how much I missed it. Mike pulled her towards him, putting one hand on her lower back and one on her ass. I almost jumped out of the car right then; that was _my_ ass to grab. They started kissing, and I thought I was going to be sick. I could tell she didn't like his kisses, though, so that helped. She didn't wrap her arms around his neck, or put her hands in his hair. She just stood there with her hands resting on his arms. I started to get pissed when I saw him pull her shirt up, revealing her stomach, which he was quick to rub his hand all over. I thanked God when she pulled away. He looked away for a minute, and she wiped her mouth with her hand. I laughed out loud; I couldn't help it. I wanted to pull in and show him how it was done, but I couldn't. I was a jackass and was beyond embarrassed.

The night at the bar, when I walked in and heard Bella say 'I love you' to Rose, I almost cried. I ruined things. I didn't lie to Rosalie. By the end of Alice's wedding, I was hoping to be back in bed with my girl. I loved her so much. I jumped when my phone rang, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Hello?" I said into the phone. I didn't even look to see who it was.

"Dude, you will never guess what happened tonight!" Emmett about yelled into the phone. "I got a text from Alice telling me to hurry and get to the bar because James was there."

"What the fuck! Is Bella okay?"

"Yeah man, she's good. He didn't hurt her or anything. All I saw was him groping her."

"God, I don't even know the guy and I hate him. I wish I was there so I could punch him in his scum-bag face."

"Oh man, don't worry about that. I knocked him out cold," Emmett said proudly.

"Good! Thanks for being there. I really wish that could have been me, though," I said with a sigh, listening to him tell me what had happen in detail. I heard him laugh and then take a much needed breath.

"Has Rosalie been feeling okay, lately?" I asked, still worried about her.

"Uumm, yeah, I think so. Why do you ask?"

"She called me earlier and she was crying and that's just not like her."

"What was wrong? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, she's fine. We were talking about Bella. She just felt bad about the way things turned out," I told him. We talked for a little bit longer before saying our goodbyes. I was surprised at how close I had become with Emmett and Jasper. They felt like a part of my family.

I was really happy that my parents were coming to the wedding. I hadn't seen them in over a year, and I couldn't wait to spend some time with them. I asked them to stay at my house, but of course they said no. They liked their privacy, after all.

As my trip was wrapping up, I felt myself getting more and more excited to be home. I had a good feeling about seeing Bella. I was determined to make things right between us again.

Four days before the Wedding

BPOV

I was so bored. Jessica had everything covered on the work-front, and Alice's wedding was as done as much as it could be. The night before the rehearsal, the girls were going to go out while the boys did something else. I was looking forward to that.

Edward was going to be home the next day. I was excited. I missed him so much. I wanted to text him, but I didn't know what to say, so instead, I went out to check the mail. Bills. At least it gave me something to do. I opened the satellite bill, and saw that there were a few movies from pay-per-view that had been ordered. I got even more excited, because it gave me a reason to text Edward.

'Hey, did you order movies from pay-per-view?' I didn't think that he would text back; he never did before. When my phone went off, I felt giddy.

'Yes, sorry. I should have told you. There should be three. They are on my dvr if you want to watch them.' Wow he had a lot to say. I took that as a good sign and quickly typed a reply.

'Okay, I was just paying bills, so I wanted to make sure it wasn't a mistake.' I didn't want to say too much. I wanted to leave it open for him to talk to me, and he did.

'I have been bored at night. Lol. Will I see you tomorrow?' Yay! He wanted to see me. I giggled. Like...really giggled. I was acting like he was the first person to ever text me.

'I don't know, but if I don't see you tomorrow, I will see you the next day.' I felt sad because I really wanted to talk to him and hear his voice. I wanted to tell him that I was sorry for not making him listen, and that I was undeniably in love with him. When we broke up, I felt like I could go on like he never existed, but I was wrong; he was my world now. I was brought out of my thoughts when my phone went off.

'Can't wait', was all he said. I wanted to say 'me too', but I didn't want to seem too anxious, so I just replied with a smiley face. But like the love-sick fool was, I kissed my phone.

EPOV

I was in a meeting when I felt my phone go off. It was Bella. I bet my face lit up. I had been wanting to talk to her so badly, longing to hear her voice. I didn't want to talk over the phone or through text, though. I wanted to be face to face. There was so much I wanted to tell her. I was hoping when the time came, I could remember everything I wanted to say. I wanted to apologize for not listening, and for being a jackass. I wanted to tell her that I was in love with her. I wanted to scream it from the rooftop. Bella is my life now; she has been from the first time I saw her. I thought that breaking up with her would have been like every other one, but it wasn't. She was my soul mate.

Okay, here are some more updates today! I hope you enjoy them. Thanks to toocute24 for all your help!


	18. Chapter 18

BPOV

I couldn't sleep that night. All I could think about was Edward. I have never missed anyone as much as I missed him. That's how I knew he and I were meant to be together. I finally fell asleep around three in the morning…I think.

I was woken up by my phone after what seemed like only a few minutes. When I opened my eyes, I was surprised to see that it was already ten o'clock.

"Hello?" I croaked, barely awake.

"Jasper and I are going to get Edward. Do you want to come with?" Emmett asked, nearly yelling into the phone.

"No," was all I could say. I wanted to, but I _had_ to get some more sleep.

"Did I wake you up?"

"Yes, goodbye," I said as I hung up the phone. Emmett, of all people, should have known that I was not a morning person. I fell right back to sleep. I don't know why I was so tired, but I figured I could use the sleep. I really didn't have anything to do, and I knew the next couple of days were going to be really busy. No one bothered me again until one.

"Hello?" I said, only half awake.

"Hi, this is Alice," she said, very monotone. She never spoke like that.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, instantly sitting up.

"Nothing, I just knew you were sleeping," she said.

"No. I'm awake, what time is our appointment?" I asked, remembering that we were going to get our nails and toes done.

"Two o'clock," she said a little more cheerfully.

"Okay, I'll be ready," I told her before we said our goodbyes. As I walked out of my room, I heard the front door shut. I hurried to the living room to look out the window. 'Edward,' I thought to myself. He was getting into his car. Now I really wanted to kick myself for not getting up earlier. I watched him pull away and sighed. I went to the kitchen to get something to eat. There was coffee in the pot, so I poured myself a cup. There was a note sitting beside the machine, which made me smile.

'Have a great day and I will see you tomorrow.' That was so sweet of him to leave me a note. He hasn't done that in months. My heart swelled.

At the nail salon...

"So, have you seen Edward?" Alice asked me.

"No, I missed him this morning, well, afternoon I guess," I said as we all laughed.

"Are you nervous, Alice?" Rose asked her.

"I don't know if I'm nervous or anxious," she said with a sigh. "I just can't wait to be Mrs. Jasper Hale." Rose and I both rolled our eyes at each other. I hated when people said that. It was just a pet peeve.

"So, Alice, I know that today is all about you, and I don't want to take that away, but I have something to tell you both, and I don't think I can wait," she said as Alice and I just looked at each other. She didn't speak, and I think it was because she was waiting for Alice to tell her it was okay first.

"Well, come on…spill!" Alice yelled, and I waved my hand in the air for her to go on.

"I'm having a baby." Alice squealed so loud that it hurt my ears, and sacred the poor women doing our toes. Rose laughed; she was glowing and looked so happy.

"Bella, know what this means?" Alice asked eyes wide.

"That I'm going to be an aunt?" I asked, reaching for Rosalie's hand. I was really excited. "Emmett's the father right?" I asked as Rose punched my arm. That made us all laugh.

"No, Bella," Alice said annoyed, keeping Rose and me from laughing.

"Yes, Alice, I will be an aunt because my brother…"

"Shut up, Bella! I know you are the kid's aunt, but this means we get to plan another party," she said, clapping her hands together.

"And another wedding," Rose added, sticking out her hand.

"Holy shit!" It was all I could say for two reasons. One, I didn't think I could handle another wedding right now, and two, I was going to be an aunt! Emmett made a baby, and I couldn't wait to see how he or she would act.

Alice and Rose were talking about another wedding, and about all kinds of baby stuff. While they were busy with that, I thought about my life: Edward, marriage, babies, careers. Would I be able to handle it all? I giggled at myself for thinking about any of this stuff, because Edward and I, at the moment, weren't even together. All I knew was that I wanted all of that with him.

We talked about the upcoming parties that needed to be planned. I felt a knot form in my stomach, because I just wanted to make it through the next couple days. After we got our fingers and toes done, we went out to eat. We told Rose old stories of Alice and me growing up. We had her laughing so hard at one point, that she got the hiccups.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh, but I just can't picture the two of you smoking pot," she laughed with a hiccup.

"Yeah, I know. I was glad to grow up. That's not a time I want to relive," I said, chuckling at the memories.

"I agree," Alice giggled out. After we were done telling our stories, Rose shared a few about her and Edward growing up. She told us about the time that he came home crying because he didn't get an A+ in one of his classes.

"He was, no, _is_ such a nerd. He just has the looks that make you think differently."

"He is not a nerd," I said in his defense.

"Bella, when you get back together with him, ask him about useless facts that he knows," Rose laughed.

"How does that make him a nerd? Give me an example," I said as Alice and I waited for her to answer. She sat there for a minute before speaking.

"I don't know," she said, getting frustrated. "That is how useless the facts are!" She was glaring at me for putting her in the spot. "Let's just finish eating so we can go get our drink on," Rose said, changing the subject.

"Bella, do you mind if we go to your bar to drink?" Alice asked. Like I was going to say no; it was her night.

"Of course not, but why?"

"I'm just so excited about decorating tomorrow. I just want to write everything down," Alice said, looking away from us. That meant that she was either worried about us picking on her, or she was lying.

"Alice, are the boys going to be there?" Rose asked, eyeing her.

"I don't know what they were planning," she said, crossing her arms.

"Okay, now I know you are telling stories, Alice. You always know what Jasper is doing!" I said, pointing my finger at her.

"Okay," she said with a pout. "The boys are going to be there, but I really want to look around more," she said, still pouting.

"Okay, we can go, but not until the boys leave. This is your party, but it is still no boys allowed," I told her; she kind of smiled.

"Well, boys are allowed if they are taking their clothes off," Rose said with a smile.

"Rose, I'm getting married and you are pregnant. We don't need to look at strippers," Alice huffed. We all had a good laugh about that. We had a few more drinks at the restaurant before Emmett called and said that they were leaving to go someplace else.

We took a taxi to my bar and started looking around to see where we could put everything. We had the seating chart done and had figured out how we were going to arrange the tables. Alice had expensive taste, but it was still simple. That helped a lot. It was going to be so beautiful. I was glad that Rose was preggers, because I wouldn't have been able to get home; that was for sure. Alice and I drank so much - way more than we should have. We would have ended up sleeping on the couch in my office if it weren't for Rose. She dropped me off sometime after midnight, and the boys were still out. I was hoping to see Edward. I was drunk, so I thought I would text him.

'Whatcha doin?' I typed, lying in my bed. I don't know if he texted back or not, because I promptly passed out.


	19. Chapter 19

"Bella?" I heard someone whisper. I rolled over, opening my eyes slowly; the sun streaming in through the window, made my eyes burn and my head pound. "Bella?" I heard again. I sat up, holding my head in my hands. After a few seconds, I felt someone sit beside me on my bed. "How do you feel today?" I heard the voice whisper. I was grateful they weren't talking at a normal volume; I don't think I would have been able to take it if they were. I knew I had to look up and see who it was, though, because the voice wasn't registering. All I really heard was boom, boom, boom. I turned my head to the side, to see Alice looking as bad as I felt.

"Alice, why are you here so early?" I asked in a whisper; I couldn't talk any louder, even if I wanted to.

"I have a bad headache. Do you have anything that I can take?"

"Yeah," I said, getting out of bed. I tripped, falling into the door frame. "I didn't realize that we drank so much last night," I said, leaning against the door of my bathroom.

"Me, either," Alice said as she kicked her shoes off, getting under the blankets. I made my way to the bathroom to get my bottle of pain relievers. I walk back to bed, climbed under the covers, and poured some pills into my hand for Alice and myself.

"How did you get here?" I asked before swallowing the pain meds.

"I drove. Jasper wasn't home," she said, shutting off her cell. "You shut your's off last night," she explained as she snuggled down into my bed. "Set your clock for four, please," she added with a yawn.

"K, but if I don't make it, will you let me know what happened?" I said as I pulled the blanket over my head.

"Hahaha, you wish, Bella. Now go to sleep and stop talking." I had to smile a little, because Alice _never_ stopped talking. I don't know what time it was when Alice came over, all I know is that I fell back to sleep pretty quickly.

EPOV

"Hello?" I asked when I saw Jasper calling me.

"Hey man, is Alice over there?" he asked, sounding really worried. I pulled away from my desk, walking to the front room.

"Her car is here, and so is Bella's, but I don't see or hear them," I said, getting worried as well; you could always hear them when they were here. "Let me go check Bella's room." When I got to her door, I knocked lightly, but there was no answer and I didn't hear any voices.

"I've been trying to call her for over an hour. I think her phone might be off, but her phone is never off!" Jasper was telling me as I opened the door. I had to chuckle; Alice and Bella were lying together on the bed, looking so peaceful. "I know she was here when I left earlier, but when I got back, she was gone," he said, sounding pretty panicked now.

"Don't worry, man; she's here," I whispered into the phone. I heard him breathe a sigh of relief as I stood there staring at Bella; she was so beautiful. I walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind me. "I think they had a better night than we did last night," I chuckled.

"We have to be at the church by six and it is already two," he said, sounding like a total girl.

"Jasper, you sound exactly like what Alice should sound like. Calm down, okay? I will make sure they are up and at the church by six," I said with a chuckle.

"Okay thanks. I'm just a little nervous," he said with a sigh. I laughed as I got off the phone with him. I'm sure I would be freaking out if Bella was missing. I hoped she woke up soon so I would have a chance to see her before we left. I decided to move my work to the dining room so I could see when she woke up.

At four, I heard Bella's alarm go off, jumping because it startled me. I heard her shut it off and call it a bad name. She was _so_ not a morning person and it made me smile. I made a pot of coffee and toast for both of them, figuring they would need it. Alice emerged first, which didn't surprise me any. She looked extremely rough, though. I had never seen her without her make up on or her hair done before; she looked like a completely different person. She made eye contact with me, and then rolled her eyes when she saw the food.

"Good afternoon. Are you hungry?" I said, a little too loud. She just glared at me.

"Remind me to tell Bella that I'm sorry for ever being perky in the morning. It'ss straight-up annoying," she commented before taking what looked to be a pain reliever.

"Here, sit. How do you take your coffee?" I asked, pulling a chair out for her.

"I'm glad Bells told us to go out last night instead of tonight, because if today was my wedding, I wouldn't have made it," she sighed. "I don't drink coffee, but thank you." She took a drink of the water that she brought out of the bedroom.

"Oh, that's right…you're a soda drinker. Would you like one? You should eat something, too; it will make you feel better," I stated, making her glare at me again.

"Yes, please, and I will eat if you stop talking," she huffed. I had to laugh at her. This was a new side of Alice I had never seen before. It took her half an hour to eat two pieces of toast. By the time she was finishing up, I finally heard the shower turn on in Bella's room.

"Okay, I'm going to go now that I know Bella is up. I'll see you in a little while. After her shower, will you check on her to make sure that she doesn't go back to sleep?" she asked as she stood up and walked to the door.

"Yeah, Alice. Don't worry, we will be there on time," I said, giving her my crooked smile.

"Don't charm me, pretty boy. I'm not in the mood. Just be there. I don't know how I'm going to make it through the rest of the day," she said, shutting the door after she walked out. I don't know what time that they got home; all I know is that I woke up this morning and had a text from Bella at five-thirty.

BPOV

I stood in the shower, letting the water hit my face and neck. I couldn't believe that I was still feeling so crappy. I have never had a hangover like this before. _What time did I even get home? _I asked myself. When I got out, I wrapped myself in a warm, fluffy towel. It was five by the time I got back in my room, and I told myself that I was just going to lie down for a few minutes. I was out again before my head hit the pillow.

"Bella? Bella, honey; you have to get up. We can't be late tonight." I heard Edward's voice and smelled something delicious. Was that coffee? Mmmm, coffee…that was exactly what I needed right now. I sat up, looking at him. He had a cup of coffee in his hand.

"I'll only get up if you give me that cup of coffee," I said, smiling sweetly at him. Even though I was still feeling shitty, I was really glad he was here. I had missed him so much. With a smile of his own, he handed me the cup of coffee.

"What time did you get home last night?" he asked after a minute. I had to laugh, because I was asking myself the same thing.

"I'm not sure; it was sometime after midnight," I said, taking a sip of coffee. "I texted you when I was getting into bed. What time was that?" I asked, but all he did was chuckle. "What is so funny?" I asked, suddenly really annoyed. He reminded me of Alice in the mornings.

"You sent that text at five-thirty."

"In the morning?"

"Yes," he said, laughing as he sat down on the edge of my bed.

"All I want to do is sleep. I don't know how I'm going to make it through the rest of the night," I whined, putting my cup down and laying back again. Before I could lie down all the way, I felt Edward's arm slip behind my neck.

"Oh no you don't! You have to get dressed," he said, pulling me back up into a sitting position. "I will close my eyes, but I'm not leaving this room until you are dressed and ready to go," he told me, propping his feet on the blanket.

"Whatever." I got off the bed, putting my bra and underwear on before dropping the towel. I started looking for something to wear, but had no clue what was appropriate, so I turned to him and asked, "What do you wear to these things?"

"Whatever you want, Bella. I'm wearing this," he said, waving his arms up and down his body. He had on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. It was a good look for him; I liked it. I decided to wear the same thing. As I slipped into my jeans, I noticed that he was watching me.

"I thought you were going to close your eyes?" I said to him as I buttoned my jeans. All he did was shrug his shoulders, which made me laugh. I put on a pair of flip flops, and then grabbed my purse and sunglasses.

"The sun is going to go down soon; you won't need those," he told me as I slid my glasses onto my face.

"It isn't down yet; I _will_ need them. My headache is just about gone, and I don't want it to come back," I said as I walked past him, heading out of the house.

"Do you want to ride with me?" he asked as he locked the front door.

"I would love to, but I can't. I'm going to Alice's for the night." He just nodded at me as I got into my car. Before I could shut it, he crouched down to my level.

"Do you think we could find some time to talk tonight?" he asked, using that crooked smile on me.

"Listen, I really want to talk to you too, but," I stopped and thought about what I was going to say. "Yeah, we'll see if we can find time," I finally told him, putting my hand on his face.

For some reason, I just wanted to touch him. He took my hand off his face and kissed the back of it. I smiled at him as he leaned in to give me a hug. I wanted him so bad right then. I was tempted to say 'fuck the wedding thing', and go back inside, but I didn't. I pulled away, instead. I wanted Alice to be there for me when my time came, so I knew I had to be there for her. Edward shut my door without another word, and I was off. I was going to be late, but I didn't think she would be pissed off about a _few_ minutes.

Okay thats it for the night!


	20. Chapter 20

BPOV

I ended up getting to the church about five minutes late. I almost felt bad, but as I parked, I saw that Alice was just getting there as well. I had to giggle when I saw her. We both looked exactly the same: tired, simply dressed, and wearing sunglasses.

"How are you feeling, Alice?" I asked, walking up to her.

"First of all, I want to say that I am sorry for ever being too perky in the mornings. When I got up today, Edward was talking loud and acting all happy. He made us breakfast, and he just kept talking to me." It was the first time all afternoon that I laughed. "Secondly, if I could kick this headache, I would feel a _lot_ better," she said, removing her glasses as the four of us walked in together. I heard Jasper and Edward laughing behind us. Rose and Emmett were already there, along with Alice's and Jasper's parents. There was another couple I didn't know, but I heard Edward yell 'mom and dad' behind me, and Alice and I both cringed.

"God, Edward! Do you have to yell?" I asked as he smiled at me before walking over to his parents. "Why are they here?" I whispered to Alice.

"Rose felt bad leaving them alone at the hotel. She called and asked if they could join us, and she kept talking, so I finally said yes. I just wanted her to stop talking!" she said, rubbing her temples.

"About time you guys got here!" Rosalie said right in our ears.

"Rose, please, we are right here," Alice said.

"It's not my fault you two decide to get bombed," she said as she laughed. "Did you and Edward get a chance to talk?"

"No, not about anything important," I said, watching as her face fell. I looked over to Edward, and he was still talking to his parents. His mother had her arm around him. They were exactly like what I was expecting - they were beautiful. That family had good genes. I knew I wasn't ugly, but I was starting to think that I wouldn't mesh well his family in the looks department.

"Are we all here?" the minister asked, to which Alice said yes. After that, we just went through the wedding a couple of times. It was pretty painless and quick, which I appreciated, because I was starting to get hungry. The restaurant was closing at nine, and would be closed the next day - and maybe the day after - depending on how I felt after everything was said and done. I told Alice I would meet her at the restaurant, and that I was leaving to get our table together.

When I got there, our table was all set up; I just had to set two more spots. As soon as I placed the second chair, I heard everyone walk in.

"Edward, you were right. This place is even lovelier than what is was when you were a child." It was Edward's mom. She seemed nice enough, but that was what I thought of Rosalie that first night.

"Mom, this is my…" Edward started to say and then cleared his throat. "This is Bella, the woman I share Jane's house with," he finally said. I thought it was a good save.

"Oh, Bella, it is so nice to meet you! Rosie and Edward speak so highly of you," she said, giving me a hug. I looked at Edward and he lipped 'sorry' to me.

"Bella, this is my mother, Esme," he said, giving me a smile.

"It is so nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen. I have heard a lot about you, as well," I told her, giving her the best smile I could come up with.

"Call me Esme, please?" she asked.

"Of course, Esme," I said as she took her seat.

"If everyone will take their seats, I will place our order," I told everyone. There was light conversation all around while I took everyone's order. All Alice ordered was a salad. I gave her a look, knowing that if I was feeling better, she was too.

"What?" she asked me. "I want dessert, so I don't want to fill up on dinner," she said, making everyone laugh. I went to place the order, and was done rather quickly, which was good because I was so hungry by the time the food came.

"Bella, the food here is delicious," Carlisle - Edward's father - said to me. Esme and Carlisle got along quite well with the other parents. If my parents were here, I knew they wouldn't feel comfortable. My mother always said we were the trailer park of the riches. She was constantly worried about what people thought.

"Thank you, Carlisle. Would anyone like dessert?" Emmett and Alice were the only ones who ordered, but that didn't surprise me.

The parents all left when the restaurant closed. I was hoping they would stay longer and help, but Alice wanted just the bridal party. Why couldn't she have a bigger party? I was exhausted and just wanted to go to bed.

Decorating didn't take that long, though. The boys had a couple of drinks while they worked. Just the smell of the alcohol made my stomach hurt. As the boys moved the tables, the girls and I would decorate them. We used white table cloths. The center piece was simple but elegant: a vase that had two levels. In the bottom, we put flameless candles that turned colors, and in the top, we put a single rose. We also sprinkled confetti around the centerpieces that had a sparkle affect when the light hit it. We all agreed that no one liked a crowed table.

The wedding flowers were roses. I think we had every color of roses that was out there. We draped fabric from the ceiling, and were using the two pool tables to serve the food. We also put rose petals and confetti on the dance floor. Well…the boys did. I was pissed at first, but it ended up looking really pretty and was something I had never seen before. Alice loved it, of course, since Jasper was part of it. We finally finished around eleven. I was sitting at the bar drinking some water, when I saw Edward walking over to me.

"I'm so glad we are done," he said, giving me a smile.

"Yeah, I'm so ready to go to sleep. Other than that, though, I think it all went pretty smoothly. I just hope tomorrow goes the same," I said, finishing my water.

"Bella, are you ready?" I heard Rosalie yell. Edward's face fell. I think mine did, too.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" I yelled back to her. As I was getting ready to say my goodbyes, Edward touched my arm to get my attention. At first, I thought he had shocked me, but it was more like a current of warmth that didn't stop until he let go of my arm.

"Can we please talk tomorrow?"

"Yes, I would really like that," I said as he hugged me. I loved his hugs; I never wanted to let him go.

"Bella, we are leaving without you!" Rosalie yelled from the back door.

"Man, her voice carries," I said laughing. "Does she not know I have my own car?"

"Yeah, you better go and get some sleep. We all have a busy day tomorrow," he said, laughing with me.

"Bye boys, love you all," I said with a giggle. As I got out to the car, Rose bitched at me for taking so long. I really didn't care, though. I felt happy again. Hopefully tomorrow, Edward and I would be able to talk and get back together. Maybe by tomorrow night, he would be back in my bed.

Here are some more chapters for you lovely pepps! Thanks to my Sally for all her hard work!


	21. Chapter 21

BPOV

I crashed as soon as I got to Alice's house. It was the best sleep I had gotten in a long time. I was in shock when I woke up before the alarm. It was eight, and the girls were still sound asleep. I quickly got up and took a shower, doing all the normal female stuff. Just as I was finishing, I heard the door open. Whoever it was didn't say anything, so I figured it must have been Rose. I opened the shower door and grabbed my towel before getting out.

"I'm nervous now," Alice said from her seat on the toilet lid, scaring the shit out of me.

"Jesus Christ, Alice, you scared me!" I said, clutching my chest.

"I'm sorry. Why am I nervous?" she asked me. Like I would know.

"You are marring the love of your life. There is nothing to be nervous about," I said, giving her a hug.

"Jesus, Bella, put some clothes on! Get up, Alice; I have to pee," Rose said. Alice moved to sit on the sink, and I grabbed the blow dryer. "So, what are we talking about?" Rose asked as she finished using the toilet.

"Alice is nervous," I explained and watched as the loving Rose surfaced. She could be so comforting when she wanted to be. After Rose's pep talk, I think Alice felt better. I was blow drying my hair, so I didn't get to hear her whole speech. It always takes me forever to dry my hair, so Alice jumped into the shower and Rose took her place on the sink. By the time I was done, Alice had finished and Rose was in the shower.

"How do you want my hair?" I asked Alice as I started to play with it.

"I'm thinking pin straight, and then we can pull the sides back somehow," she said smiling. I loved Alice's thought on simple but elegant. It really worked together. Alice had a veil that would work with her short hair, and we were able to style it easily and get the comb to stick in. By ten-thirty, we were all doing our makeup. The limo would be there to get us at eleven.

When we were done, Alice gave us each a gift: a diamond necklace that had the three stones that hung from the chain. It was beyond beautiful.

"Alice, thank you so much," I said, giving her a hug.

"Yeah Alice, this is more than we deserve," Rose said, smiling at her necklace.

"Are you guys kidding me?" she asked, looking at both of us. "I'm sorry I couldn't give you two more. You have been beyond wonderful to me," she said with tears in her eyes.

"No! No crying; you will ruin your make up," I scolded her.

"That and what are friends for?" Rose added.

We got the church on time. I took my time getting dressed, because I didn't see the point in being ready an hour early. Rose and I had to help Alice get her dress on. All I know is that when I get married, my dress is going to be simple: nothing with a thousand layers like Alice's. I had never seen such a large, extravagant dress before. Even when Alice and I went shopping for it, it hadn't looked that big. The sales woman who was helping us, slipped it over her head with ease. Rose and I, on the other hand, had problems. I was about ready to break into a sweat. Just as we got her all zipped up, there was a knock at the door. I opened it to see Edward's sweet face smiling at me. He looked so good all dressed up.

"What's up?" I asked him, opening the door more.

"Jasper said you guys had flowers for us," he said with a smile. "Alice, you look out of this world."

"Thanks, Edward. You are too sweet. Bella, the flowers are over there. Put your dress on, and go help them pin them on. I don't want them lop sided," she said to me as she was snapping her fingers.

"Why do I have to put my dress on?" I asked as I was getting the box of flowers.

"I just want to know that you are ready in case you get talking to someone or go outside. I don't want to have to send Rose to find you," she said, looking in the mirror fixing her veil.

"I'll step out and wait for you," Edward said before stepping out and shutting the door.

"You are welcome, Bella," Alice said with an evil grin on her face.

"Welcome for what?" I asked confused as Rose zipped me up.

"Now you have forty-five minutes to talk to Edward," she said, clapping her hands together.

"Whatever," I said as I was walking out of the room. When I saw Edward waiting for me, I stuck my head back into the door and said thank you. We walked slowly down the hall, neither one of us saying anything.

"You look smoking hot," Edward finally said with a nervous laugh. I blushed.

"Thanks; you look pretty hot yourself," I said, nudging his arm.

"Did you bring a date?" he asked, like it was no big deal. I didn't bring a date because I was hoping to be his. I hope he didn't bring one, or that would put a damper on my plans to go home with him. Then I saw him smirk.

"No, I'm here alone. Going to see what my pickings are," I said in a serious tone. It took everything I had not to laugh.

"Pickings?" he repeated with a laugh. "Well, I think I am the only single guy here."

"Damn! I was hoping for someone new," I said, snapping my fingers. We were both laughing when he suddenly stopped walking. I turned toward him, and he started to rub his hands up and down my arms.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I should have listened. I have wasted so much time being a fucking asshole. Can you forgive me for that?" he asked, looking into my eyes. I felt a lump form in my throat, so all I did was nod my head. "And I know that you said you don't give second chances, but do you think you could make an exception for me? And if I fuck up again…" He was cut off mid-sentence when Jasper found us and asked for the flowers. I followed him into the room, and helped all the boys with their boutonnieres. Just as I finished pinning Edward's on his lapel, the minister asked the boys to come with him. I could feel how disappointed Edward was. As I was walking away, Edward grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. I looked up at his face and gave him a smile. When he released my hand, I walked back to where the girls were. As soon as I got the door open, Alice started playing twenty questions.

"Well...how'd it go? Are you back together? Did you tell him that you were in love with him?"

"No, we didn't get to say much. He just asked if I could forgive him, and I told him yes, but that was really all that was said because Jasper interrupted us," I told them. They both looked a little upset.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Rosalie asked

"No, why?" I responded, confused as to why she was pissed off.

"You were gone for over half an hour!" Alice said, clearly annoyed.

"Really?" I asked as I looked at the clock. "Wow! Well, we walked really slow at first. I didn't know what to say or where to start. It's not a big deal, though; we can talk later," I said with a shrug. They both looked annoyed and started to whisper to each other. "What are you two whispering about?" I asked, getting annoyed myself. They didn't have time to tell me, because Alice's father came in and told us it was time.

"Okay," Alice said grabbing her flowers. "I'm a little nervous now," she said as Rose and I smiled at her. I was a little nervous, too, but I would never tell her that. As we walked through the hallway to get to the sanctuary, I thought about my short conversation with Edward. I was glad he wanted to get back together. It was going to be easier to talk to him, now.


	22. Chapter 22

BPOV

"This is it, girls; are you ready?" Alice asked, looking even more nervous than before.

"We are, are you?" I asked with a laugh. I have honestly never seen her look so nervous before. I know if it were me in her situation, I would be nervous, but I don't like to be in front of people.

Rose walked down the aisle first; she was so graceful. As I started to follow, my eyes went to Edward, and my mind went wondering. 'I Isabella Swan, take you Edward Cullen…' That thought made me smile; maybe one day. The wedding march started to play as I reached the front of the sanctuary, and I turned to look at Alice as she started her walk down the aisle; she looked beyond beautiful. I looked at Jasper, seeing that he had tears in his eyes, and my mouth almost dropped open. He looked at Alice like she was the only woman in the world. I looked past Jasper and caught Edward staring at me - like I was the only person in the room. I smiled at him, and when I did, he winked at me. I blushed and watched him lower his head and look back at me with the sweetest smile I had ever seen. I was burning for him, and couldn't take much more, so I turned my head back just as Alice approached us. She handed me her flowers and the ceremony started.

The wedding was very traditional. The only thing that they changed was the part about obeying each other. Alice thought that was a little too old fashioned. I remember laughing when she told me that, because I always joked around, saying that Jasper obeyed her. With them, it has always been a two way street; they were each other's perfect match. I started to get emotional and I wasn't sure why. It was probably Rose, because she was sniffling in my ear. I think in a way, I wished it was me. As I watched Alice and Jasper look at each other as they exchanged their vows, I could see how much that they loved each other. My heart swelled, and the tears in my eyes did, too. I let one tear escape as they finished, but wiped it away quickly. I looked back over at Edward, and he was still smiling at me. I heard the minister tell Jasper that could now kiss his bride. After their kiss, Alice turned to me glowing, and I handed her back her flowers.

They turned and walked down the aisle, followed by Emmett and me, and behind us it was Edward and Rosalie. It was a perfect day outside, so we stood on the church steps and waited for the guests to come out and congratulate the newly married couple. Rose wanted to stand next to Emmett, so I stood next to Edward - not that I complained. As the people started to exit the church, I looked at Edward.

"Having fun?" I asked, just wanting to talk to him.

"Yes I am. I hope to have a great time at the reception," he said as he took my hand and kissed it. I got goose bumps all over my skin.

"Me, too."

He never let go of my hand. After all the guests went through the receiving line, the six of us got into the limo. Emmett was the first in and opened a bottle of champagne. He poured a glass for the five of us that could drink, and he got Rose a bottle of water. He asked her if she wanted it in a glass, but she said no.

"Rose why aren't you drinking with us?" Edward asked as he put his arm around me. We all looked at him like he was stupid, but then again, he was out of town, and I don't think Emmett knew that Alice and I knew. Emmett and Rose exchanged looks and then looked back at him. They were glowing; it was so sweet. "You're pregnant, aren't you?" Edward finally asked. Alice and I started to laugh, and Rose shook her head yes. Both Jasper and Edward congratulated them on their news.

"Wow, I'm going to be an uncle! Never thought that day would come," he said with a laugh. It was a good day; there was so much love and happiness all around, that I couldn't help but smile. "Did you know?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I just found out the other day," I told him with a smile.

"Do mom and dad know?" Edward asked Rose.

"No, not yet. We are going out with them tomorrow and are planning to tell them then," Rose told Edward and they both look so happy. Then Rose turned to Alice. "You didn't tell Jasper?" she asked confused.

"No, you said that no one knew yet, and I figured you would have liked to tell him," she said. I think Rosalie was just shocked that Alice could keep a secret. I think that made Rose's trust in Alice grow. The rest of the time in the limo, we just made small talk. The way that Edward and I were sitting, we kept getting looks from our friends.

When we got to the reception, I split from the group to make sure all the staff that were supposed to be there, were there. I found Jessica, and she said everyone had showed. That was a relief to me. I would have had to help them otherwise, and I really didn't want to. I just wanted to spend all my time with Edward. Just as I was getting ready to walk away, I felt an arm wrap around my waist, and Jessica's eyes grew bigger than what they were normally.

"Bella, they are ready to introduce the wedding party," Edward said.

"Okay, I'll be right there," I told him as he kissed my head and walked away.

"Oh my god! Who was that? Is that the lawyer? Are you guys back together?" Jessica questioned, all in one breath,

"Yeah Jess, he's the lawyer, and no, we aren't officially back together," I told her as we giggled for a minute before I walked away. As I walked through the restaurant, I noticed that everyone was seated. When I walked by the DJ, I told him that he could start the introductions, and then I took my place next to Emmett.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention, please. I would like to introduce the wedding party. Bridesmaid, Rosalie Cullen escorted by groomsman, Edward Cullen." The guests started to applauded as they walked to the head table. "Maid of Honor, Isabella Swan escorted by Best Man, Emmett Swan." Again, the guests applauded. "Now, appearing in public for the first time, Jasper and Alice Hale." Emmett, of course, was the loudest with the hooting and cheering. As we were sitting at the table, Alice and Jasper started their dance. They looked so perfect together, and their song was perfect for them, too. _I Cross My Heart,_ by George Strait, was playing while they floated across the dance floor. Rose and Alice had made a last minute decision to change the seating at the head table: Edward and I were now sitting next to each other. I glanced over to my right to see his face. He was looking at me with those beautiful green eyes; I couldn't help but smile at him. He smiled back as he took my hand again.

As _I Cross My Heart_ ended, the DJ announced that there was going to be a bridal party dance next. _Wonderful Tonight,_ by Eric Clapton, was the song of choice. Rose quickly jumped up, grabbing Emmett's hand. Guess I was stuck with Edward, but I couldn't be happier. Once we made our way out onto the dance floor, we stood facing each other. I thought it was a little awkward, but Edward, being the smooth man he is, pulled me into him. It was the closest that I had been to him in a long time. I took a deep breath; he smelled so good. He was running his hands up and down my back, playing with the ends my hair, and when I felt him kiss the top of my head, it made me feel so giddy inside. In truth, I just wanted to kiss _him_.

"Bella, would you be my date for the rest of the night?" he asked, giving me his crooked smile. I was going to make a smart ass comment, but I wanted to do this right; he was the love of my life.

"Yes, I would really like that," I said as I brought my hand to his face and ran my hand along his jaw. He leaned his head into my hand. "I've missed you," I told him. I didn't know why, but the moment just felt right.

"You don't know how much I have missed you. Bella, I don't know if it is too soon or not, but I'm so in love you it's crazy. I want to be with you more than anything," he said, taking a breath. I could see that he was trying to find the right words to say, but I didn't give him time to talk.

"I love you, too…more than anything in this world. I don't want anyone but you. I love you, Edward Cullen," I said, looking into his eyes.

"I love you, Isabella Swan," he told me as he pulled me closer to him, giving me a kiss. My heart about pumped out of my chest. I didn't want it to stop. I wanted so much more. Unfortunately, he pulled away as the song was ending. While we were kissing, I had forgotten where we were; it was almost like we were the only people dancing. We walked back to the table hand-in-hand. There was only one more dance we had to get through-the father/daughter dance. Edward and I were sitting as close as we could to one another while the song played in the background.

"I wonder if my dad would do this dance with me at my wedding," I told Edward.

"I think he would do it for you," he said, rubbing his thumb on the back of my hand.

"You don't know Charlie; he hates attention, and being around big groups of people."

"Like I said, I think he would do it for you," he said, giving me a quick kiss on my cheek. "So, when do I get to meet your parents?"

"Today, if you would like. They should actually be here soon," I told him, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Oh, wow! I wasn't expecting that answer. I would love, too, though. Do they live around here?"

"Yeah, they only live like ten miles away."

"Do you see them often?"

"Yeah, mostly here at least once a week," I told him as the father/daughter dance ended. I was so glad that it was time to eat; I was starving. We had a buffet table set up with everything you could think of. There were cold cuts, salads, cheese and crackers, pasta dishes, fruits, shrimp, and some other stuff, but I loved it all. I was about half-way through my meal, when my hot-ass boyfriend asked me if I wanted a drink. I nodded, so he got up to head to the bar. While he was gone, I turned toward Alice. She was telling me how good the food was when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"That was fast…" I started to say, thinking it would be Edward. When I turned around, I discovered that instead of Edward, it was Charlie. "Hey, Dad," I said, getting up to give him and my mom a hug. I moved out of their way as they both went to hug Alice. My dad even shook Jasper's hand, telling him to always take care of her.

"She's like a daughter to me, so don't do anything stupid, and I'll find a reason to throw you in jail," Charlie said, laughing while Jasper looked really nervous.

"Thanks for coming," Alice said all chipper.

"Of course! We wouldn't miss it for anything," Renee said, taking my hand. Edward walked back over just as I was getting ready to sit them next to Esme and Carlisle.

"Oh, Mom, Dad," I said, suddenly nervous myself. The only boyfriend they had ever met was James. "This is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen. Edward, these are my parents: Charlie and Renee," I said as they all shook hands.

"It's very nice to meet you both," he said somewhat nervously. Of course, leave it to Charlie to say something rude and ruin the moment.

"Well, I'm hungry, Bells. Will you show us where to sit?" With a small smile, I nodded. Just as I was turning to lead the way, Emmett noticed them and came over with Rosalie to introduce her.

"Mom, Dad, this is my girlfriend, Rosalie Cullen," he said, proud and happy. I just wish I was invited to their dinner tomorrow so I could see Charlie's reaction to the baby news. "I know you were going to meet her tomorrow, but I didn't know you were going to be here tonight," he said as Rose shook my parents' hands.

"Emmett, you are the biggest dumb ass I know. Alice is like one of our kids; of course we would be here," Charlie said with a laugh. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, Renee had to start talking.

"Wow! Well isn't that something? You both have the same last name," she said, shaking her head.

"Yes, Mrs. Swan; Rose and I are siblings," Edward said politely. I had already warned him that my mother could be an air-head sometimes. It made me giggle to see that he remembered.

"Well, that's nice. My kids have always had good taste," Renee said with a laugh.

"Well, I'm going to take Mom and Dad to sit so they can eat," I said as we walked away. "So, what do you think?" I asked them both when we were relatively out of ear shot.

"It's a step up from that boy you were with in high school," Charlie said with a shrug.

"I like them both; they are very pretty," Mom said as we approached their table. "Mom, Dad, I would like to introduce you to Edward and Rosalie's parents. This is Esme and Carlisle Cullen," I said as they both stood to shake my parents' hands.

"Nice to meet you both; you have wonderful children," Esme said.

"Thank you. You as well," Renee complimented back. Charlie and Carlisle were already in a conversation of their own.

"Okay, I'll come back and visit when I'm done eating," I said even though I was ignored. Well, at least they were all getting along. Again, I thought to myself that today was such a good day. It was almost perfect.

Okay this is all i have for beta chapters, but im sure we will get some soon! hope you have enjoyed them!


	23. Chapter 23

The whole night had been perfect. Edward and I spent as much time as we could with each other. I was sitting with Edward and our parents.

"Glad to see you both made up. Hopefully next time, neither of you will be so hasty with a disagreement," Esme said.

"Yes, Mother. Like you always say: I never listen to people fully," he said looking at me.

"Yeah well, I could have made you and I didn't," I said with a sigh.

"That's my Bells, stubborn as her old man," Charlie said proudly. My mother laughed and started talking about all the fights my father and I had, due to our stubbornness.

"Would you like to dance? I requested this song," Edward asked me. Just as we got to the dance floor, I started listening to the lyrics.

'_I don't know how I survived in this cold and__ empty world for all this time. I only know that I'm alive because you love me'. _The song was already so sweet. I thought I was going to cry, but I didn't want to. He held me close and would give me little kisses on my face. I just swayed to the music and listened more. I had to hear the whole song.

'W_hen I recall__ what I've been through__, t__here's __some things__ th__at I wish I didn't do. Now I do__ the things I do, because you love me. And now that you're in my life, I'm so glad I'm alive__.__'C__ause __you showed me the way and I know now how good it can be__,__ because you love me'. _I looked up at him and smiled as the tears started to well in my eyes. He stoked my hair as he brought his head to my face and kissed me. This song was so intriguing to me.

'A_nd__ now that you're in my life__,__ I'm so glad I'm alive__. 'C__ause you showed me the way and I know now how good it can be__,__ because you love me. I believe in things unseen__.__ I believe in a message of a dream__. A__nd I believe in what you are because you love me. __With __all my heart and all my soul__,__ I'm loving__'__ you and __I__ never will let go__. A__nd every__da__y__ I__'ll let it show__,__ because you love me'._ Then my tears started to roll down my face. I wiped them away as I looked into his eyes.

"That was perfect. I love you so much," I said as he kissed me.

"Do you know how long I have wanted to hear you say that? It feels so good to hear, because I love you, too." I laughed because that was exactly how I felt, too.

"I'm going to go to my office and use the restroom. I'll be back in a minute. If I'm not back in five, come and get me," I told him as I kissed him.

"I'm timing you," he said with a wink. "Five minutes." I laughed at him, and then thought to myself that I was going to be gone at least seven minutes. All I wanted was alone time with him.

As I walked into my office, the light was off, which was weird. I thought I left it on so Rose and Alice could use it, too. Then I realized that Alice probably turned it off; she was always doing stuff like that. I turned the light on and almost passed out from fear.

"What the fuck are you doing here? You are the stupidest mother fucker I have ever met in my life!" I all but yelled. My hands felt like they wouldn't work, and I couldn't get the damn door open again. James…why would he be here? He must've had a death wish; Emmett was going to tear him limb from limb. Just as I got the door open, James grabbed me, slamming it shut again. He had another death grip on my wrist.

"Let go of me," I said as calmly as I could. Lately, I had been terrified of him. Of course he didn't listen, so I yanked my arm out of his grip. I knew things were going to go one of two ways. One: he would let it go and let me be. Or two: it was going to piss him off even more.

"I don't think I like the new you, baby. You have never pulled away from me before," he said, backing me up into a corner. I felt so stupid; I should have just kept moving. I felt like I was one of those stupid girls in scary movies who ran upstairs when they should have run out the front door.

"James, what part of 'leave me the fuck alone', or the knock-out punch that Emmett gave you, didn't you understand? I see he didn't do any permanent damage," I said, looking at his eye that was now yellowish from where the bruise was.

"Bella, do you really think that one punch is going to make me go away? If he hadn't sucker punched me and caught me off guard, I would have _floored_ your brother," he said, running his hands down my arms. "I miss you, so much." He leaned down, trying to kiss me, but I wasn't going to let him. I didn't care what I had to do to stop it. So, without a second thought, I slapped him across the face. I put everything I had behind it, and my hand came away stinging, so I knew his face hurt at least a little.

He turned his head back to face me, completely enraged. I was so scared. Then I saw it coming. Everything happened so fast as he did the same to me. I fell into the wall, and he moved so I could sit on the floor. My face hurt so badly. I had never been slapped in the face before, but it hurt. I started to cry as I rubbed my cheek. James was pacing in my office, not saying anything. I thought about running for the door and trying to get out, but I didn't want him to hit me again. Then again, I thought that he might hit me again either way.

"Don't be such a cry baby. I didn't even hit you that hard. If I would have used all my strength, you would be out cold on the floor right now," he said, walking over to me and offering me his hand. I refused to take it, instead getting up on my own. He grabbed a hold of my hand and pulled me to the couch. "Here, let me see," he said as he pushed my hair out of my face. "It's a little red, but it shouldn't bruise," he told me, leaning in to kiss my cheek. I tried to move away from him, but he grabbed my throat. "Let me kiss it better. I told you I don't like hurting you." I tried to pull away, but it was useless as he kissed me. I felt like I was going to be sick. When he finally released his hold on me, I wiped the last of my tears away. My face still hurt, but not like it did before. I was sitting at the very end of the couch and he was practically sitting on my lap.

"Bella, can we be friends? I know you don't want me back, and I would never leave my wife, but I need you in my life," he said. He ran one hand up and down my leg, while his other arm was around my neck, playing with my hair.

"No James, no. I don't want you in my life; I hate you. Being around you makes me feel sick," I told him. I started to get nervous at my words, hoping that he didn't hit me again.

"Well, you know I don't give up that easy."

"Just fucking stop!" I said, interrupting him. "I hate you. And when you die, I won't shed a tear. For eight years, you acted like I didn't exist, and now, all of a sudden, you want to be my friend? You say you love me? You just don't want me to be happy. You don't want me to be with Edward. Well news flash, we are meant to be together; he is my soul mate," I said with a sigh.

"New flash, Bella; there is no such thing!" he yelled in my face. I stood up, making my way to the door. I didn't care if he hit me; I just wanted to get out. I had to have been in the office for least five minutes. Where was Edward? This time, I didn't fumble with the door handle; it opened with the first turn.

"NO!" James yelled, slamming the door again as he pulled me back into the room. I ran to my desk and grabbed the phone, hitting speed dial one. I knew Emmett would have his phone on him. Unfortunately, James slapped the phone away from me.

Emmett's POV

"Hello?" I said into the phone, slightly confused. Why would Bella call me from her office? "Bella?" I questioned as I heard a man's voice.

"You stupid bitch!" I heard the voice say. I didn't want to ruin the wedding, so I looked around for Edward.

"Edward?" I said as I walked up on him. "Come with me, Bella's in trouble. I think it's James," I told him as we hurried to the office.

"What the fuck?" he said loudly. Just as we rounded the corner from the bar, I saw Rosalie.

"Keep Alice busy. Don't let anyone near Bella's office," I said in a rush. She just nodded and walked away.

BPOV

"James, please don't hit me," I begged. He had me against the wall, holding my throat with one hand, his other hand poised to strike.

"I don't want to hit you, so just stop being stupid! All I want to do is talk," he said as he let go of my throat, pulling me in for a hug. "I love you," he said as I heard the door open.

"Get your fucking hands off of her, NOW!" Edward yelled. I was crying because not only did my face and throat hurt, but I was so happy he was here. James spun us around so I was in front of him. He was hugging me so tight, I couldn't breathe.

"You don't learn, do you?" Emmett questioned.

"Let go of me! I can't breathe," I said, fighting against him. I didn't know what else to do, so I kicked him as hard as I could between the legs. I heard three winces as James released his hold on me. As I ran toward the door, Edward charged him, pulling him to his feet.

He punched him in the gut and said menacingly, "Don't ever touch my girlfriend again." To punctuate his statement, he pulled his hand back, and hit James in the face. The noise of his fist making contact, made my stomach churn. I saw Emmett walk over to Edward.

"Dude, I got this; go to Bella." Edward let go and James fell to the floor.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around me. He kissed the top of my head, and I wrapped my arms around him tighter.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know he was back here," I said as I started to calm down.

"Don't be like that, Bella. No one knew. I'm just sorry I didn't keep track of the time or I would have been in here sooner," he said, examining my face. "Did he hit you?" he asked, holding my chin so he could look at my cheek.

"Yes, but I'm okay. I don't blame you for not coming in exactly five minutes," I told him before kissing him.

"Why don't you go to the bathroom and clean up? I'm going to help Emmett with this asshole," Edward said as he kissed me. Without questioning him, I turned to walk to the bathroom.

Hopefully that would be the last time that I ever saw James. If it wasn't, then I don't think I would ever get away from him. I hated the thought of my boyfriend and my brother fighting anyone because of me, but I knew I couldn't defend myself against James. I just had to hope that he got the message this time.

I washed my face, fixed my hair, and reapplied my makeup. As I was walking out of the bathroom, Edward was there to meet me. "You ready to go back to the party? It should be over soon, and then we can go home," he said as I smiled. He pulled me into him and gave me the best kiss I have ever received. His tongue pushed against mine with urgency, and I loved it; I had missed him so much. I couldn't wait to get home.

* * *

Awe…lol. Okay, so the song in this chapter was because you loved me by Jo Dee Messina. It's on my favorite country songs and I am not a fan of country music. So yeah, check it out!

Thanks to toocute24 for all the help! Like I told her this is not my favorite story, but she if making it better.


	24. Chapter 24

About an hour after the whole James fiasco, Alice took me by the hand and led me to my office. I was a little nervous, hoping that she wouldn't be mad about what had happened. As we walked through the door, she pulled me in for a hug.

"Jasper and I are getting ready to leave, and I just wanted to say thank you," she said with tears in her eyes.

"You are very welcome. But for what, exactly?" I asked a little confused.

"Oh, Bella," she said laughing as she let her tears spill over. "For everything! The wonderful wedding and not letting anyone know of what happened in here. You didn't let anything ruin my day. You are truly my best friend," she said as more tears fell.

"Alice, stop. You are going to make me cry, and I have already done enough of that for one day. I would do it all again for you. How did you know about James?" I asked, knowing that neither Emmett nor Edward would have told her.

"When are you going to learn that I know everything?" she quipped as we both started to laugh. All I did was shrug my shoulders as I gave her a hug goodbye.

"Have fun on your honeymoon, and bring me back something nice," I said with one last giggle. Knowing that we were older, we were going to start new chapters in our lives. It was a little scary. I think it would have been scarier if I wasn't on my way to my own new chapter. Alice released me from the hug, but she was still crying. "Alice, what is up with you?" I asked as my eyes started to well up with tears.

"My mom just got me thinking. You know how she is," she said, taking a tissue to her nose. I did know Alice's mom - very well - and I thought that she was a bitch. She would constantly upset Alice over the stupidest things.

"What did she say this time?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Ugh…she said that now that I was married, maybe I would start over with new 'married' friends and not have any more of what she called 'single time'. She just kept telling me that this was my new life, droning on and on. I don't want new friends, and I like my single time or whatever the fuck that means. Do you think things are going to change between us now that I'm married?" She was still crying.

"Alice, I have said before and I'll say it again: I hate your mother. She talks out her ass. As far as married friends go, we all should be married soon if we are lucky. AND, if you have time, we still have Saturday," I said as I hugged her again. "Okay, enough of this; go with your husband on your beautiful honeymoon, and forget about everything else until you get back," I told her as she dried the last of her tears and stood up. Just as we were going to walk to the door, it opened. Honestly, my heart dropped, thinking it might be James again. My eyes were wide with fear. It felt like everything was going in slow motion, but then the door hung open, and I heard Jasper's voice.

"You two okay?" he asked as he walked through, followed closely by Edward. "Why the fuck you guys crying? We are only going to be gone for a week," Jasper said, hugging both of us tightly.

"We aren't crying because of that. Her mother is acting like the bitch that she is," I said, putting my arm around Edward when he got close to me. I had to giggle because he wiped a tear away from my face. "And I was only crying because I hate when your wife cries," I said with a laugh.

"Okay, then. How many times do I have to tell you not to listen to your mother, Alice?" he asked, shaking his head.

"Get used to it. I have been telling her the same thing for the last twenty years," I said as we all laughed.

"You two have to get going or you're going to miss your flight," Edward said, looking at his watch. I blew them both kisses as they walked out of my office. Edward turned into me and gave me a hug. I got on my tip toes and gave him a kiss.

"I love you," I said into his lips.

"I love you," he said back, his lips brushing against mine. "Can we go home now?" he asked, kissing me more. That was when I pulled away. I really wanted to go home, but I knew that we couldn't until everyone left.

"Not yet, but as soon as the last of the guests are gone, we are too. I will just clean up tomorrow," I told him as he kissed me again. I felt his hand running all over my body.

His hands were rubbing my sides and then he brushed his thumbs over my nipples. I let out a moan, pushing into him more. I wanted this more than anything. He unzipped my dress and then laid me down on the couch without breaking our kiss. He spread my legs and crawled on top of me. I knew we had to stop, but I had missed him so much. I didn't think I had the strength to say no. While I was in my head, trying to think of what to do, I had his shirt unbuttoned. My chest was bear with Edward kissing down my neck as his hands caressed my breasts. As soon as his pants were undone, he went for my panties. That was when I knew we had to stop. There were still guests out in the dining room and bar.

"Edward, we have to stop. Fuck, I don't want to, but you know we have to. I don't care if you take me on our front porch, but right now, we have to wait," I said as I got up and put my boobs back into my bra before turning around so Edward could zip me up.

"This sucks. I really need you," he whined. I giggled.

"Babe, you have gone almost two months without me; I think you can wait two more hours or so," I said, helping him button his shirt. He made himself look presentable.

"I love you," he said to me as he opened the door.

"Love you more," I said before walking past him. I heard him chuckle. I walked over to bar and got a beer. Edward was standing behind me, pushing his erection against me. "That's not going to make you feel better_ or _make the time go by any faster," I said as we both laughed.

"I know, I just need you so bad. I can't explain it," he said in my ear as I took a drink of my beer.

"You don't have to explain, I feel the same way," I said as I turned to face him, giving him a kiss.

"Where have you two been?" Rose asked with a half-lit Emmett on her arm.

"We were in the office saying goodbye to Alice and Jasper. Her mother upset her by saying some stupid shit to her," I said, taking another drink.

"Are you going to need another one, sis?" Emmett asked me.

"Yeah, sure," I said as I put the bottle to my mouth to take another pull.

"Bella, you just got that one," Edward said, concern lacing his tone.

"Dude, you have never seen my sister drink, have you?" Emmett asked through his laughter and Rose chuckled. Before the two of them were done talking, I had finished my beer, put the empty on the counter, and took the full one Em had for me. "Told you, man," Emmett said as Edward picked up the empty to look at it.

"Do you plan on getting wasted and then passing out on me later tonight?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Listen," Rose said. "First, don't talk about shit like that around me. Second, only worry if she downs more than six," she said as I busted out laughing. Emmett would laugh at anything when he was getting drunk, and Rose and Edward just shook their heads.

"What are you two doing tomorrow night?" Emmett asked when he stopped laughing.

"Rose just said I can't talk about stuff like that around her," Edward said with a chuckle as Rose punched him.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. What are you doing for dinner?" he tried again.

"Like I said, I can't talk…ugh," Edward said as Rose socked him in the gut.

"Nothing Emmett," I said through my laughter, giving Edward a kiss. "Why, what's up?" I asked.

"Will you two go out to dinner with us and the parents?" Rose asked pouting. Edward and I didn't say anything; we just looked at each other. "Please? It would make me feel better with the both of you there," she almost begged us.

"I'm in. I can't wait to see Charlie's face," I said, clapping my hands together. Emmett just rolled his eyes at me.

"Why? Will he be mad?" Edward asked.

"No, Bella is being a bitch," Emmett said. "He may just make a comment or two." Rose looked nervous. Just then, my parents came over to say goodbye, and said that they would see us tomorrow.

"Can't wait!" I said, pulling out of my mom's hug just before Emmett elbowed me. After that, everyone else started leaving. Thank god, I just wanted to get home. Tyler, the bartender, was the last to leave. About a half hour later, Edward and I were on our way home. Neither of us really spoke on the way home, but Edward was driving quite fast. We were home in record time.

As we got into the house, Edward picked me up bridal style and kissed me before walking through the house to my room.

"If we have time tomorrow, I'm moving into your room," he said as he set me on my feet and unzipped my dress.

"I would really like that," I said as I unbuttoned his shirt.

"I've miss your bed, you, and your body. I have missed so much by being so stupid." I made him stop talking by kissing him.

"Stop, it's okay. We're together now. Together for as long as you want me," I said.

"Forever. I want you forever," he replied as he picked me up again, kissing me hard. He set me on the bed, spreading my legs as he got on top of me. He kissed me all over my body before settling between my legs. When he started to lick my clit, I almost came. He sucked, licked, and nibbled at me. Finally, he stuck two fingers into me, making me instantly cum around his fingers as he worked his magic tongue on me.

"You taste so good. You are so warm, wet, and tight," he said as he was kissing me. After a minute or so, he got off of me and lay on his back. "Blow me, Bella. I need you to right now," he said as I got goose bumps all over my body. I smiled as I got to me knees and wrapped my mouth around him. "Fuck, how I have dreamed about this," he said, grabbing a handful of hair and pulling it lightly to make me go faster. I loved everything about him. I tried to take him all in my mouth, but he was just too big. His cock hit the back of my throat and he came instantly. I swallowed every drop of him. He mirrored me on the bed and wrapped his hands around me, kissing so passionately.

"I love you, Edward," I said as he held my face in his hands.

"I love you, Isabella," he said as he laid me down. He felt so good as he slid himself into me, that my muscles automatically tightened around him. "Fuck, Bella! You are so tight," he moaned as he picked up his pace. I was incoherent. All I could do was moan and make noises. He was in full control, and I loved it that way. When we both finished, I was on top, and as I rocked on him one last time, I laid my head on his heaving chest. He wrapped his arms around me, kissing whatever he could reach.

"That was the best I've ever had," I said, catching my breath.

"Me too, Bella. Me too," he said as I leaned my head to his and kissed him.

"I love you," I said as I lay next to him.

"I love you, too," he said, cuddling next to me before covering us up. After one more passionate kiss, sleep found us both.

* * *

Okay, this is it for today!


	25. Chapter 25

I woke with a stiff body, my legs still intertwined with Edward's. I was in the exact position I was in when I fell asleep. I rolled onto my back and stretched from head to toe. I felt Edward's hand rubbing my stomach as I did so. When I relaxed after stretching, I realized I wasn't just stiff, I was sore. My legs were sore, but I figured that was from doing so much dancing yesterday, and then last night's bedroom events on top of that. Then when Edward moved his hand from my stomach to my hips, I winced in pain. He sat right up.

"Are you okay?" he asked with worry in his eyes.

"Yeah, I think so; my hips just hurt," I said as he pulled back the blanket and made an ugly face. "Thanks; that makes a girl confident," I said, rather annoyed.

"Shut up, Bella. Your body is not why I made the face. I am so sorry," he said as he leaned down a kissed my hip.

"Babe, why are you saying sorry?" I asked, running my hand through his hair.

"Get up and look for yourself. I'm sorry. I promise I'll be more careful next time," he said, getting up with me as I walked to the mirror. I laughed out loud when I saw it. I had two handprint bruises on my hips. "I can't believe you are laughing," he said, walking into the bathroom.

"LIKE I SAID…LAST NIGHT? BEST I EVER HAD," I yelled so he would hear me though the closed door. He didn't answer me, so I walked in.

"What the fuck, Bella? I'm taking a piss," he said, trying to cover himself. I just laughed at him again, getting my toothbrush out. As I was brushing my teeth, he came over to wash his hands. When he was done, I spit into the sink and rinsed my mouth out.

"Edward, these bruises are not a big deal. Please don't beat yourself up over it. I think it's kind of cool," I said, hugging him. "If it would make you feel better, just think of it as a hickey," I said as he started to laugh.

"How are we going to have sex today? Where am I going to hold you?" he asked, all depressed.

"I think we'll figure it out," I said laughing before giving him a kiss. He told me he would be right back, so I turned on the shower. Just as I was getting in, I saw him walk in with a duffel bag. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I told you I'm moving in your room," he said as he put his bathroom stuff away. I just giggled. I thought it was cute. Just as I was done rinsing the shampoo out if my hair, Edward stepped into the shower with me. "I could get use to this," he said as I washed him. I just smiled and told him I could, too.

After the shower, I rearranged my closest so he could fit his clothes. Then we carried his dresser into our room and put it next to mine. The only thing he brought from his bed was his pillow. By the time I was done making the bed and picking up our clothes from last night, I smelled food. I walked out and he was making French toast.

"I thought we could eat and then head to the restaurant to clean up from last night. Emmett called, and he and Rose are going to meet us there in an hour," he said as he handed me a plate. I sat at the dining room table and poured syrup all over my plate.

"Thank you; I'm so hungry," I told him before taking a big bite. "Oh my god, this is so good," I told him, taking another bite.

"Thanks; this is my favorite breakfast food," he told me. I loved getting to know things about him.

"I've got a question for you," I said, taking a drink of my coffee.

"Shoot, Baby. You can ask me anything," he said, taking a bite of his food.

"The other night, Rose was telling stories about you from when you were little, or well…younger, I should say," I explained, taking a breath. He waited for me to continue and just made an annoyed noise. "She was telling me that you know dumb facts. What does she mean by that?" He chuckled and shook his head.

"They aren't dumb facts," he said.

"I don't know what to call them; those were her words," I said as he chuckled again.

"They are called useless facts. I just know things that other people don't know," he said, not explaining any further.

"Can you tell me some, please?" I asked him. He took a deep breath.

He took a drink and cleared his throat. "The sentence 'the quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog' uses every letter in the English language. Um, let me think of another one," he said, looking at me and smiling widely. "You are trying to see if I'm right, aren't you?" I started to laugh and shook my head yes, saying the alphabet in my head. "Oh, okay, I have another one. If someone puts a tiny amount of liquor on a scorpion, it will instantly go mad and sting itself to death," he said, so sure of himself.

"Really? That would be cool to see," I said, laughing. "Keep going; this is kind of cool," I said as he took my hand.

"I'm not boring you?" he asked. I shook my head no and he looked excited.

"Okay let's see…oh okay. The outdoor temperature can be estimated to within several degrees by timing the chirps of a cricket. You would simply count the number of chirps in a 15-second period, and add 37 to the total. The result will be very close to the actual Fahrenheit temperature. This formula, however, only works in warm weather," he said as I giggled and wished it was warm weather so I could go outside and see if it was true. I just laughed and let him continue. He told me facts all the way to the restaurant. Rose was right; they were dumb. Who cared what the sum of one through one hundred equaled, or that the first ford truck had a dodge engine. I mean, that stuff was cool to know, but it was useless.

Rose and Emmett were waiting at the back door when we arrived. "What's so funny, Bells?" she asked, looking tired.

"Edward was just telling me some of his useless facts," I said, proud to be his girlfriend.

"Wow! You two were meant for one another if you aren't sleeping from boredom," she said.

"Rose, they were interesting to know," I told her as we walked inside. The place was a mess. I went in to the janitor's closet and found two more large trash cans.

"Bells, is there a way to play the jukebox without putting money in it?" Emmett asked; he is so cheap.

"I don't know, but I can turn on the radio," I said before going into my office, switching it on, and then turning up the volume. No one could agree on a station, so I put it on a station that played eighties, nineties and hits from today. That way, they would play a little bit of everything. "Okay boys, you can start sweeping while Rose and I clear the tables." Everyone just nodded and we all got to work. It normally didn't take that long to clean, and with the four of us working, it took no time at all. As we were finishing, I heard _Thank You for Loving Me_ by Bon Jovi come on the radio. I smiled to myself, remembering the song that Edward had played for us at the wedding.

"Edward, may I have this dance?" I asked him with my hand extended to him.

"I would love to," he replied, taking my hand and twirling me around in a circle.

"Thank you for loving me," I said as he kissed me while holding me close.

"You are very welcome. It's not easy being your boyfriend," he said as I slapped his chest. After he finished laughing at his not so funny joke, he kissed me. "Bella, why would you thank me?"

"I don't know, it just seemed like the right thing to say. I love you, and I'm happy you love me back. I've waited so long to feel this happy. I don't ever want to lose this feeling again," I said, resting my head on his chest.

"I feel the same way, Bella; the same exact way," he said, stroking my hair and kissing my head. Just as our dance was ending, I heard Emmett call my name.

"Hey, Little Sister, come have a beer with me. Edward, what do you want?" he yelled across the bar. When I turned around, I saw Rose behind the bar, opening two bottles of beer.

"Rose, what are you doing?" I asked her with a giggle.

"I use to bartend through college. Jack and coke, Brother?" she asked, grabbing a cup.

"Of course; you know what I like," he replied, pulling a bar stool out for me. "So, are you two ready for dinner tonight?" he asked as Rose sat down next to Emmett.

"You don't think any of them will freak out, do you?" Rose asked.

"My mom is going to jump for joy, but my dad, he's so weird I don't really know how he is going to react," I said as Emmett agreed.

"I don't think my mom will react badly. In fact, I think she will be excited. My dad, however…I know he's not going to be mad, but maybe disappointed?" he said as more of a question than an answer.

"Rosie, I have no idea how they will react. Do you want me to break the ice by telling them that Bella and I are getting married?" I choked on my beer.

"We're getting married?" I asked, in between coughs.

"Only if you say yes," he said, getting down on one knee. "Bella, I love you, and I don't want to ever be away from you again. I have never felt this way about anyone before, ever. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" he asked, opening the ring box. I couldn't breathe. It was not something I was expecting at all. The ring, oh my god! The ring was out of this world. It had three larger diamonds in the center, with several smaller ones running down both sides.

"Yes, oh my god, yes! I will marry you," I said as I hopped off the barstool and flung my arms around his neck, giving him the biggest kiss I have ever given him. "I love you," I said as I kissed him again. When I pulled away, he put the ring on my finger as a single tear fell from my eye. I quickly wiped it away.

"Oh. My. God! That was so sweet. Let me see the ring, Sister," Rose said in shock. "This ring is an exquisite princess cut, beautifully made. Edward, this is a karat, isn't it?" she questioned, holding my hand in hers.

"Yes, Rose, it is. I do know how to pick out a ring," he said confidently.

"That you do, Big Brother. You have very good taste. I'm proud to call you my brother," she said, admiring the ring again. As she was looking at every detail of my ring, I smiled at Edward and my brother, who were doing the man hug thing.

"Ya know what? I'm not nervous about this dinner anymore," Emmett said with a laugh and I knew why.

"Why do you say that? Bella, what's wrong with you?" Rose asked and Emmett laughed.

"Our father is very old fashion when it comes to some things. Dude you have to ask him before Bella can take that ring. If he sees it on her before you ask, he will be pissed," Emmett said and Edward laughed. I got pissed because this was one of my dad's only 'must haves' when it came to me growing up.

"You guys, clam down. I asked him yesterday. I even showed him the ring," he said proudly.

"When did you plan this?" I asked.

"When I was in New York City. I got it the day before I came home," he said nonchalantly.

"How did you know we were going to get back together?" I asked as Rose looked away from me. I had to smile because she didn't have to talk to him, but apparently she did anyway. I looked at Edward, who was looking at Rose with a smile on his face. I just laughed and shook my head.

"What? I had to redeem myself somehow. I believe in karma, and the way I treated you that first day, I knew I had to do something. Thank god I did, too, or I would probably have an ugly baby or something," she said, laughing while rubbing her belly.

"Hate to tell you this, Rose, but all babies are ugly," I said as she punched my arm. We all busted out laughing.

"You better not ever call my baby ugly," Rose said to me. I told her I would lie to her if I had to. What made me laugh was that she said thank you.

"Okay well, we are going to go and get ready for dinner. We'll see you guys there," Rose said, getting off the bar stool. We all walked to the back door as I turned off the lights and locked up. The drive was quiet; all I could do was stare at the ring. I was happy, and I didn't want anything to change.

When we got home, I went into our room to grab something to wear. I heard Edward walk in behind me and open his dresser.

"What are you wearing?" I asked, staring into the closet.

"Um, probably khakis and a button down shirt," he said with a shrug. That didn't really help me any. "Are you having trouble finding something to wear? And don't say you have no clothes either," he said with a chuckle.

"I just don't know what to wear. I want to look nice, but I don't want to be too dressy," I said with my hands on my hips. That was when I realized how comfortable I was with him. I was just standing there in my underwear. I never thought I would be that comfortable with anyone. As I stood there and thought about it, I realized that Edward and I have only known each other for about eight months, but it felt like years. I was brought out of my thoughts by him rubbing my shoulder.

"Just wear that blue v-neck sweater and those black dress pants," he said as he brushed my hair to the side and kissed my neck. He was right, that would look nice together.

"Thanks, Baby; that's a good idea," I said as I reached in and grabbed the clothes. When I got off my tiptoes, I felt Edward undo my bra. "What do you think you are doing?" I asked as he took my clothes out of my hands and placed them on the end of the bed. He came back to me and pulled me into him. He lowered his face to my breast and sucked my nipple into his mouth. "Do we have time for this?" I asked as I ran my fingers in his hair.

"I don't care if we do or not; I want to make love to my fiance," he said, kissing me on the lips. I loved the way that word rolled off his tongue: finance. I really liked it. He stood up, pulling me off the ground with him, so I wrapped my legs around his waist as he walked to the bed. As he was kissing my neck, I glanced at the clock. Just as I was getting ready to tell him that we didn't have time he sunk his teeth into the soft flesh there.

"Edward, we don't have time; we have to be there in a half hour, and it takes over twenty minutes to get there," I said as he changed positions and bit the other side of my neck. I let out a moan. "I really like that." The next thing I knew, my panties were off and he was inside of me. He grabbed ahold of my hips and I winced.

"Son of a bitch!" he swore as he rocked himself in and out of me, grabbing my legs instead. "You feel so good," he said as he let go of one of my legs and placed a finger on my clit. "This isn't going to last long, so I need you to cum," he said in panting breaths. I lay my head back, and within minutes I was cumming. He pulled his finger way from my clit and put his hand back on my leg as he started to fuck me faster. "FUCK!" he yelled as his pace quickened.

"Edward, it feels sssssoooooo good. Oh my god, I'm going to cum," I moaned out. My words were enough to send him over the edge, and I could feel him cum inside me.

"Fuck. That was so good. Go get cleaned up; we are going to be late," he said, helping me up and giving me a kiss. I ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower to quickly rinse off. When I was done, I got out, got dressed, and did my makeup as fast as possible, only putting on some mascara and eyeliner. Just as I was going to walk out of the bathroom, I saw a bruise on my neck in the shape of his teeth. I didn't have time for foundation, so I ran to my closet looking for a scarf.

"Baby, what are you looking for?" Edward asked, standing in the doorway ready to go.

"A scarf," I said just as I found it and went to the mirror in our room.

"Why?" he asked, walking over to me. I turned around and showed him what he had done. "I love it. I think it's sexy. It says that you are mine." I just rolled my eyes at him. Within minutes, we were in the car heading to meet up with everyone.

* * *

Two more chapters to go and that's it! Thanks to Sally for the help that she gives me!


	26. Chapter 26

EPOV

"Mr. Swan, may I speak with you for a moment?" I asked, starting to feel nervous. He nodded and turned to face me. "I know that we just met, but I was wondering if I could have your blessing to ask Bella to marry me?" I felt like I was going to break out in a sweat at any moment. He was just staring at me, and it was making me even more nervous.

"Edward, I don't know you enough to give my blessing. What makes you think that you are good enough for my daughter?" he asked, crossing his arms. I didn't understand what was going on with me. I was so nervous my hands were clammy, and my heart was racing; this never happened to me - not even in court.

"Well…I love her, everything about her. I have a good job with benefits, and I have a large amount of money saved up. I know that we can live together comfortable, and she is all I ever think about. She is the only woman that I have ever been with, who has made me feel that way. She makes me happy. I'm pretty sure that she's feels the same way about me, too." I took a much needed breath.

"What do you do for a living?" he asked.

"I'm a lawyer."

"Hhmm, that's kind of funny, because Bella likes to argue," he said with a small chuckle.

"Yes, Sir, that I know. She keeps me on my toes," I said chuckling with him.

"Do you want kids, and would you have time for them with your job?" Oh my god, I don't even think I have had this conversation with Bella.

"Yes, very much, and with my job now, I will have more free time than what I have had in the last few months."

"Why did you two break up? Your mother said it was pretty ridiculous, but I would like to hear the story."

"Okay…well, when Bella met my sister, they didn't like each other at all and were constantly fighting. I told Bella that I would never choose a girlfriend over family, and that if they couldn't get along, then we couldn't be together. Between the time that I told her that, and the time we got home that night, they had made a truce and I didn't know. I wouldn't let her speak. If I would have, than we would have never broken up and wasted so much time," I said, taking yet another needed breath.

"Well then, I would have to say yes, you can marry my daughter. She doesn't give second chances, and for her to give you one, that means something," he said, sticking his hand out. I took his hand and shook it.

"Thanks, Mr. Swan; thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me," I said with the biggest smile on my face. "I have the ring already. Would you like to see it?" I asked, taking the box out of my pocket. I had been carrying it since the day I bought it.

"Sure, why not," he said with the shrug of his shoulders. I open the box and he nodded. "Very nice. I'm sure she will love it, and please, call me Charlie," he said and I smiled another big smile; I'm such a girl. "When do you plan on asking her?"

"Well, I don't really know. Whenever it feels right," I said, putting the ring back into my pocket.

BPOV

When we pulled into the parking lot, I saw Carlisle and Esme walking inside. They were beyond the perfect couple. They held hands, and she would lean into him and giggle like a school girl. I wanted that.

"Your parents are the cutest couple," I said to Edward as he parked.

"They have always been like that. I hope that we are like that in thirty years," he said, kissing my ring.

"You know, this may sound weird, but I understand now just how fast time really goes by; in thirty years, you will be sixty-five," I giggled, realizing our age difference. "The bright side, though, is that I will only be fifty-six." He groaned and I laughed.

"Bella, the shit you say just dumbfounds me sometimes," he said as he put his arm around my neck and gave me a kiss. We walked in and saw that everyone was already seated. I sat next to Rose and gave her leg a reassuring squeeze. Emmett had the most horrified look on his face, like he was about to get in trouble. I giggled to myself. All I knew was that if I noticed it, Charlie had too, and he wouldn't let him beat around the bush with what needed to be said. We ordered drinks and I smiled at Charlie.

"What's got you so happy, Bells?" he asked. I gave a nervous giggle.

"Nothing, Dad? Why would you say that?" He was trying to put me on the spot, and it wasn't going work.

"Because the last time I saw you with that look in your eye, Emmett had broken they bay window his room and you just couldn't wait for me to get home and yell at him." I busted out laughing. I thought that was so funny that day. I was thirteen, and Emmett had just celebrated his eighteenth birthday. He had friends, over and they were being mean to me, so I guess they were horsing around in his room, and fell into it somehow. All I know is that I died laughing at the fact that there was nothing left of the glass.

"That was one of the best days of my life," I said when I finally stopped laughing.

"I paid him back every penny for that," Emmett said proudly. Charlie just patted him on the back.

"So, let's cut to the chase." Yes, here it comes; I have been waiting as patiently as I can. "Now, don't take this the wrong way, okay? I understand why the four of you would want to have dinner with the Cullens, but having Renee and I here means that one or both of you have something to tell us. So just spill it already. I don't like to wait around, and by the way Bella keeps smiling, I have to say Emmett, you should go first." Charlie made eye contact with me and I swear my smile grew bigger.

"Bella, stop; you are going to make this worse," Edward whispered to me. I toned down the smile just a little.

"Well, first off, Bella, you are the biggest brat I have ever known," Emmett said, shooting me a dirty look. "Rose and I have gotten to know each other over the last few months, and we are so happy together, that we want to get married. We are also going to be starting our family," he said all in one breath. All four of the parents were silenced. I looked at all of their faces. Renee and Esme looked shocked at first, but now they were starting to smile. Charlie and Carlisle didn't look happy at all, though. Carlisle was the first to speak.

"Are you two getting married just because you are going to have a baby?" he asked, glaring at Emmett.

"Dad, we decide to get married before we found out about the baby," Rose said in almost a whisper. I never thought I would see the day when Rosalie was intimidated by someone.

"Is this what you two want?" Charlie asked. Emmett and Rose just nodded their heads. "Well, I don't think you two have known each other long enough, but if this is what you want, then who am I to tell you different?" Emmett's face broke out in a huge smile, but Rose didn't look any happier. Then I saw Carlisle, looking like he was going to strangle Emmett.

"I think it is great," Edward said, and I was able to breathe again. "Dad, Emmett is good for Rose. I have also gotten very close with him, and I don't think she can do any better," Edward said with such confidence.

"I agree with Edward," Renee said.

"I agree as well. Just look at how they look at each other," Esme said, turning Carlisle's face towards her. "Say you give your blessing. I think this is great; we are going to be grandparents," she said as I saw him smirk.

"I do give my blessings, but I think you are too young to have children," he stated and I laughed.

"Do you have something to say, Bella?" Renee asked.

"I think Rose is the perfect age. She's young enough to enjoy her baby. I know I'm not having a baby when I'm over thirty. Rose, you are going to be a great mommy," I said, giving her hug. She whispered a soft thank you in my ear.

"Bella, are you having a baby, too?" Esme asked. Edward choked on his drink and I busted out laughing.

"No, I am not having a baby. I'm not even married yet. But, I hope in the next year or two I will be," I said, looking at Edward as he stopped choking and wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"Well, you two have something to tell us, too," Esme said, looking at her son.

"Guess our parents know us better than we know ourselves," I said, holding my hand out towards my mom.

"Oh Bella, it is beautiful! Never thought this day would come. My kids are growing up," she said, getting teary eyed.

"When did you ask her?" Charlie asked with a smile.

"Today," he said simply.

"So, when are the big days?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't want a huge wedding, maybe just something small. You know, maybe go to the justice of the peace and have a little dinner like this, but include Alice and Jasper." And then my face fell.

"Bella?" Edward said to me. "What's wrong, Sweetheart?" he asked, lifting my face.

"You should have waited for Alice. She is going to be so mad at you," I said as another nervous giggle escaped me. Then Charlie busted out laughing.

"Bad move, kid," Emmett said, echoing Charlie's laughter.

"What's the big deal?" Esme asked.

"She will be very unhappy, and an unhappy Alice means a miserable Bella," Charlie told her.

"No worries, I showed her the ring after I talked to you, to see if she thought Bella would like it, and I told her I didn't think I was going to be able to wait a week. She said it was okay. Then she thanked me for asking for her blessing. I just shook my head at her," Edward said, confused. I was happy because I knew that she would have been upset if she couldn't be there. "You really don't want a wedding?" he asked, look disappointed.

"I could do without it," I said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Bella, you have to have a wedding," my mother said. I simply shrugged my shoulder again. I just didn't think it was that big of a deal to have one. I didn't like it when people stared at me, and that is what you do at weddings; you stare at people.

"Do you think we could talk about it?" Edward asked me.

"I guess, if it would make you feel better," I said with a smile.

"Bells, I think your idea is great, and I will front the whole bill," Charlie said proudly. My mother swatted him.

"Don't encourage her. I want my daughter to have a wedding," my mother said, looking sad.

"Don't worry, Mom, Rose and I want to have a big wedding, and the sooner, the better," Em said.

"How soon?" I asked, getting a little nervous because I really didn't want to do the whole wedding thing again anytime soon.

"Well, I really don't want to have a big belly at my wedding, so I was thinking in the next couple of months," Rose said, eyeing her father.

"Well, get planning, and I will write you a check to cover the cost," Carlisle said with a sigh.

"Thank you so much, Dad. I love you!" she squealed, getting up to give him a hug. "Oh my god! I have the best idea!" she said all excited. We all stared at her, waiting for her to go on. She took a deep breath and then made eye contact with me. "Bella, I know you don't want a wedding, but…" she said as I cut her off.

"Rose, no. I'm not sharing your wedding. My taste and your taste are totally different, and we would just end up fighting about everything. No, I'm sorry; I love you, and I don't want to hate you," I said, looking at everyone. Mom and Esme looked like they thought it was a great idea. My dad looked like he didn't care, and it was the same with Carlisle. Emmett looked like he wouldn't mind, and Edward looked thrilled.

"Come on, Bella, how cool would it be. Who does a double wedding anymore? We get to be different," she said, pleading.

"Why are you so adamant about this?"

"Because I know Edward would really like a big wedding, and this way, we can just get it done and over with," she said, pouting at me.

"Baby, I think it's a cool idea. I would love to have a wedding," Edward said, giving me that stupid crooked smile.

"Fine! But the first time we fight, the wedding is off!" I said, crossing my arms as Rose squealed and Edward hugged and kissed me. All I could do was smile; Edward was so happy. I just prayed to god that this didn't come and bite me in the ass later.

Later at home

I was quiet the whole way home. I really didn't know about this whole thing. In fact, I was feeling sick over it. Edward looked so happy, and that made me feel good.

"Why have you been so quiet?" he asked me, opening the door to the house. I didn't answer right away. I really didn't know what to say. I took my coat off and put it away before walking to our bedroom.

"I don't know. Just thinking about stuff, I guess," I said as I got into my dresser for a shirt for bed. When I went into the bathroom, he was right behind me.

"If you really don't want to do this, it is okay; we don't have to. We can do it your way," he said as I took my clothes off.

"No, don't worry about it; I want to do this for you. I just don't want to fight with Rose. We are both kind of spoiled, and like things our own way," I said, putting my shirt on for bed. He just laughed, wrapping his arms around me.

"That, I would have to say, is the understatement of the year," he chuckled as he kissed me. I pulled away and brushed my teeth. Edward walked out and got himself ready for bed. It was late, but we liked to just have our time. We would either do our own thing, like I would read while he would work on his computer, or we would watch TV together. Just as I turned on my TV, my cell phone started to go off. I looked at the caller id and saw that it was Alice. Why would she be calling me on her honeymoon? Rosalie.

"Why are you calling me?" I asked, as I answered it.

"Because you are a shitty best friend." she said, simply enough.

"Why am I a shitty friend?"

"Are you serious? You get engaged and set a date for your wedding, and you don't even tell me? What the fuck, Bella?" She sounded really upset.

"Alice, I wasn't going to call you and bother you while you were on your honeymoon. I figured I could wait until you got home," I explained, trying to make her feel better. Edward climbed into bed and asked who was on the phone. When I told him it was Alice, he took the phone from me.

"Alice, just so you know, when Bella and I go on our honeymoon, she will _not_ have her phone," he said, so sure of himself. I don't know what she said back to that, but he laughed. He didn't say anything else, but handed me my phone back. She told me that Jasper was back so she had to go, and that we would talk to each other in a couple of days. "That girl is a force of nature," he said. That was the truth. I lifted my head up to his and kissed him. As he kissed me back, I got goose bumps all over my body, and I silently prayed that that would never change.


	27. Chapter 27

Two months later

December. Who gets married in December? My dress looked like a summer dress, but it was perfect. Plain and white, just like me. I had to giggle at the thought. Alice and Rose stayed at my house the night before; they were still sleeping. I woke up because of my phone was going off. I got a text from my soon-to-be husband, just saying that he loved me. I got up and walked to the bathroom and called him.

"Hey, sorry, did I wake you?" he asked, as he answered his phone.

"No, not really. I was already awake. I'm nervous. Do you think we are moving too fast?" I asked, feeling guilty. I didn't want to upset him; it was just how I felt.

"Baby, I can't wait to be married to you. Why are you nervous?" he asked lovingly.

"I don't know. This really isn't my thing, and I just want to make you happy. I don't want to ruin it for you," I said, taking a breath.

"Babe, the only way you could ruin this for me, would be if you didn't show up," he said with a chuckle. "You can trip, fall, or argue with me, just as long as you are Bella Cullen by the end of the night," he said proudly.

"I don't plan on falling down. Charlie said he will have a good hold on me," I said with a giggle.

"Is he going to do the father/daughter dance with you?"

"Yeah. He said he wouldn't miss it. You were right."

"Wow; mark that on the calendar. I didn't think you would ever tell me that I was right," he said as we both laughed. "I miss you," he said with a sigh.

"I miss you more. I can't wait to have a whole week with you, sun, and warm sand. It is going to be so nice. The Bahamas! I have always wanted to go there; I'm so excited!" I said, feeling better about the whole thing. "Are you sure that you are able to take the month off?" I asked hoping it wouldn't be too much. He had told me a few weeks back that he was taking the whole month off. He said it would work out better that way, because with the wedding, honeymoon, Christmas, and then New Years, it would be better to take it all off at once, instead of going back and forth. We talked a little while longer before we hung up. I had to laugh when he told me not to get caught by Alice or she would have my head.

I wasn't all about the wedding, but Edward was, and I couldn't deny him this. He was too old fashion. I didn't tell anyone, but this whole week had been hell for me. I was feeling sick with worry that we were making a mistake. I felt bad because Emmett and Rose were all about it and couldn't wait. I know that I loved Edward and I wanted to spend as much time with him as I could, but realistically, we haven't even known each other for a year yet. I just felt rushed. Doing the double wedding wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Rose and I did more agreeing than disagreeing. I think that helped me a lot, because I didn't want to fight with her. We really had the same taste in things, too, which surprised me. We immediately agreed on the cake, and even the music. I liked it because the wedding was the same. We only invited family and close friends. Still, this wedding was more stressful than Alice's, because we had months to plan hers.

I decided to get into the shower. We agreed on an early wedding because the only flight available for Edward and I was at five in the evening. We wouldn't get there until eleven at night, but I didn't care. Emmett and Rose were going to Hawaii. They both have always wanted to go there. I heard the weather was beautiful then. At first, they didn't know if they were going to go on a honeymoon, but they finally decided to, because who knew when they would get the chance once the baby was born. I have to admit that I had fun shopping for clothes to take with me. I never really enjoyed shopping, but this time it was so much fun. By the time I got out of the shower, Rose was awake and in the bathroom with me.

"Nervous?" she asked me. I didn't know what I was. I think I was getting excited, but I really didn't know. I just shrugged and smiled. She was glowing. I couldn't be nervous around her because she was so happy. That, and I don't know why I was nervous about people looking at me, because by being around her, no one would look twice at me. "Do you think two hours is going to be enough time to get ready?" she asked me, turning the shower back on.

"It will be for me. I was thinking of just curling my hair and then pulling back the sides so my hair isn't hanging in my face. What do you think?" I asked as Alice walked in.

"Good morning, my beautiful brides," she giggled. We both laughed with her.

"Morning Alice. Would you help me with my hair?" I asked her as he face grew more perky.

"Bella, I think your idea sounds great. Morning Alice," Rose said.

Within an hour and a half, we were both ready to go to the church. The limo arrived right at nine. The wedding was at ten. Before I knew it, it was time to walk down the aisle. Esme and my mother helped us put on the final touches.

"Charlie, Carlisle, come see our beautiful girls!" my mom called, opening the door to the room we were in. When they walked in, they both had the same face. They looked so sad, but at the same time, they looked so proud.

"My goodness, you both are breathtaking," Carlisle said, holding his hand over his heart.

"Um, yeah, I agree. You both look out of this world," Charlie said, sounding like he was getting choked up. Alice came in, telling the mothers that it was time for them to take their seats.

"I will say this, the boys look more nervous than you two put together," Alice said with a squeal. That, for some reason, made me feel better.

We had gotten to the end of the church when we heard the music start to play. Alice hugged and kissed us both before turning to walk down the aisle. The wedding march started to play, and I started to walk. I smiled at my father when I felt his grip on me tighten so I wouldn't trip. As I looked away from my dad, I caught Edward's eyes on me. He looked breathtaking and a little nervous. I wondered to myself what would he do if I turned around and ran. I giggled at that thought because I knew I couldn't. I was excited to be married to him. I let out a deep breath as we approached him. I looked at Emmett, and he had total bliss on his face. He looked just like Edward.

Our fathers gave us away, and the boys took our hands. As the minister started to speak, I wanted to cry; I was so happy. I didn't think that this whole wedding thing was a big deal, but it was. I was glad I was doing this for the man I loved. Edward and I said our vows first. I loved saying them. As he placed my wedding band on my finger, I had a tear fall down my face. Edward smirked at me and wiped it away. We stepped aside for Rosalie and Emmett. I didn't hear anything that was said after that, until the minister said, "You may kiss your brides." I had to laugh as I turned to Edward, and he kissed me like that was all he wanted to do. When people started to cheer, I turned and saw my mom and Esme both crying. I just wanted to go give them both hugs. After we were announced as husband and wife, I walked to the back of the church with Edward. We had a minute to ourselves and my husband and I couldn't keep our hands off of each other.

"You look so beautiful, Bella," he said with his arm wrapped around me and his lips against mine.

"You took my breath away when I saw you," I told him as he kissed me again. "Can we skip the reception?" I asked with a giggle. He looked like he was thinking about it. "No, Edward; it was a joke. We have to have our first dance, and I have to have my dance with Charlie," I said. I had to laugh when he looked disappointed. God I loved this man. Our mothers were the first of the guests to come congratulate us. It didn't take long, and before I knew it, we were in the limo on our way to my restaurant. Rose and I didn't want to do the reception there, but because of the short notice, it was the only thing available. I did have to say that Jessica was great, though. She did my job very well, and I decided I would give her a raise after this. She and her husband came to the wedding, but left quickly to get to the restaurant before everyone else.

Edward and I sat as far away from the others as we could. We just wanted it to be us. I heard Emmett and Jasper make comments, but I didn't care, I was beyond happy. What did catch my attention was a bottle of Champagne being opened. I moved toward the rest of them. I heard Emmett tell Jasper 'told ya.' I had to laugh. We did a couple of toasts, and drank almost the entire bottle. Edward cut him and me both off, saying that flying drunk was not fun. I had to believe him, because I have never been on a plane before. When we got to the restaurant, we had a while before the reception was going to start.

"If you guys will excuse us, I need a few minutes alone with my wife," Edward said, opening my office door. Emmett and Rose rolled their eyes. I think they were just jealous that they couldn't have some time alone.

"Bella, don't wrinkle your dress," Alice said with a wink that made me blush. I walked in the office and Edward shut the door. I had to laugh when I heard him lock it. I turned when I felt his hands on my arms.

"Thank you," he said kissing me.

"For what?" I asked, pulling away from the kiss.

"For going through with the wedding. I know you didn't want it."

"I love you. Honestly, I kind of enjoyed the wedding. But don't tell anyone," I said with a giggle. We started to kiss, and his arms wrapped around me tighter. He kissed down my neck, nuzzling the strap off my shoulder. Then he switched to the other side, sliding that strap off as well. I felt the zipper slide down my back next.

"Edward, I really want this, but if it is going to happen, I think we need to pick up the pace," I told him as he had me step out of my dress. He laid it in a chair.

"Don't want to wrinkle it," he said with a smirk while he took his coat off. I smiled as I watched him walk over to the couch where I was sitting. He knelt down on the couch, positioning my legs to where he wanted me. He kissed me as he rocked himself into me. He nibbled my neck and my breasts as I tried to be quite. We could hear people outside the office door.

"Bella, cum. You have to cum with me," he said as his thrusts got faster. It took everything I had not to scream. I couldn't hold it in any more as I started to cum, and just as I was going to scream, he covered my mouth. I couldn't catch my breath as I felt him explode inside of me. When he felt me relax, he uncovered my mouth.

"I love you," I said as I looked into his eyes.

"I love you, too," he said as he kissed me. This was the beginning of my life with my amazing husband.

* * *

This is the end...thanks for reading! Thanks to Sally for helping me edit this story so it was more readable!


End file.
